A Different Tale to Tell
by MiniMango06
Summary: Ch. 26- WAKING UP: Guess who's awake? You'll find out . . . what happens? Not revealing a thing . . . so come check out the last chapter . . . the end's a real doozy.
1. Default Chapter

(Classroom: all the students look bored. A few picking their nose. Nerdy kid scribbling on chalkboard. Teacher at desk, occasionally nodding off every five seconds.)  
  
Tommy V.O. Yep, it was a regular old boring day at school. Nothing interesting was happening. But little did Merton and I know that this day would change our lives completely.*  
  
(Class door opens to reveal a beautiful brunette slipping in to class. She walks over to the teacher's desk shyly passing a not to the teacher.)  
  
Teacher: Ah.what? Huh? Oh. Class, it appears we have a new student arrival. Miss Diana Fille-  
  
Dana: Actually, it's Dana.  
  
Teacher: I say tomato, you say kiwi-  
  
Dana: Actually, I believe the phrase is-  
  
Teacher: For crying out loud lassie take a seat. You will be sitting in the open desk in front of.Mr. Dingle. Mr. Dingle please raise your hand.  
  
(Merton is shown passed out on his desk, comic book in hand, with a slight dribble on his other hand.)  
  
Teacher: Mr. Dingle.  
  
(Light snore)  
  
Teacher: MERTON! (Merton wakes up startled)  
  
Merton: What planet?  
  
Teacher: Mr. Dingle, I didn't ask you a question, I simply wanted you to raise your hand for Miss D-(sees Dana about to open her mouth to correct her) aaaana so she will be able to sit down, and so we all will be able to get on with our lives however pathetic they may be. Is that okay with you Mr. Dingle?  
  
Merton: Sure Mrs. Starbinkle, but I have just one question.  
  
Mrs. Starbinkle: And that would be?  
  
Merton: If you don't want me to answer anything, then why do you want me to raise my hand?  
  
Mrs. Starbinkle: (sighs) Why do I even try?  
  
(Bell rings; everyone exits classroom)  
  
Tommy: (consoles Merton) That's okay, she acts like that when I ask certain questions too.  
  
(Merton gives Tommy a raised eyebrow, then shrugs it off)  
  
Tommy: So.what do you think about the new hottie?  
  
Merton: I don't know. I barely noticed her.  
  
(Tommy raises eyebrow)  
  
Merton: Okay! So I think she's a hot-tot foxy momma! The very epitome of all that is sweet and innocent (sighs) I'm in love with a Mary-Sue-me that I am a little obsessive. Heh, heh.  
  
Tommy: A little? Bro, you got it bad. Besides, I'm having a huge case of foresight.  
  
Merton: (turns head) Really? What about?  
  
Tommy: I don't know. Like, you are about to meet somebody.  
  
Merton: Oh really? Who?  
  
Tommy: Her. (Pushes Merton into Dana)  
  
Merton: What? Gah!!!  
  
(Knocks over Dana as she yelps in shock.)  
  
Merton: So sorry. Tommy?! Where are you? (Gets to feet. Tommy is no where in sight.) Just like him to push and run like that.oh here, let me help you. (Brings Dana to her feet)  
  
Dana: Thanks. Umm.could you help me with my b-  
  
Merton: Say no more. (bends down to get he books)  
  
Dana: Thanks.  
  
Merton: Again, sorry about the hit and crash there.  
  
Dana: It's fine, really, actually, it's nice that I bumped into someone I know. Merton: Really? You know me? From where?  
  
Dana: Actually.from last period. I heard the teacher call out your name.several times as a matter of fact.  
  
(Both crack a smile, a little spark happens)  
  
Dana: So.would it be totally forward for me to ask if you could, like, maybe, perhaps-  
  
Merton: Walk you to class?  
  
Dana: Actually, I was gonna say bum me a lighter. But I guess class is good too.  
  
(Merton's a little stunned. Dana takes his arm.)  
  
Merton: (clears throat as they walk off) So.where's your next class?  
  
Dana: Hmm.what's yours?  
  
Merton: Biology 101  
  
Dana: That's cool. So is mine.  
  
Merton: For real? Where's your schedule?  
  
Dana: Don't have one. But Biology 101 sounds fun for today.  
  
Merton: heh heh.  
  
(Cut to later, lunchtime) Merton: (waves to Tommy) Tommy, Tommy! Over here!  
  
Tommy: Hey dude, so, how was it?  
  
Merton: Very good actually, after I got over the fact that she smokes, steals, and skips class, I discovered we have a lot in common.  
  
Tommy: Oh really? Like what?  
  
Merton: Well.for starters.we have two classes together.  
  
Tommy: Not much huh?  
  
Merton: Well, that and we both like chocolate (shrugs) Oh! Which reminds me, she's gonna sit with us here at lunch (Bright smile and happily rubs his hands together)  
  
(Dana finishes paying for her lunch and turns to the lunch tables. Seeing Merton, she starts off in that direction, but then is halted by a group of popular girls)  
  
Girl 1: Hi.I'm Sky-Anne, head cheerleader. We saw you walking around the school, and think you have very good potential.  
  
Dana: (Looks annoyed) Potential for what?  
  
Sky-Anne: To be popular silly!  
  
Dana: Thanks.but I'll pass (tries to go around, but again, is stopped)  
  
Sky-Anne: No.wait, you see no one turns down an offer like this. Dana: Well, you know what they say, there's always a first.  
  
Sky-Anne: Not when it comes to being popular. Girls, scent appliances please.  
  
(Girls pull out hair spray, perfume, etc. Dana looks baffled. All simultaneously spray bottles. Dana looks dizzy and passes out.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Like I always say, who needs Pepper when you've got Tommy Girl? (All the girls laugh for ten seconds) All right! That's enough. It's time for the initiation.  
  
(Next day, Merton and Tommy by their lockers. Merton looks upset.)  
  
Merton: Tommy, I just can't believe she would-(sees Dana, grabs her by the shoulders) Dana! Hey, what happened yester- Did you dye your hair?  
  
Dana: (Blonde) Painfully obvious isn't it Helen Keller?  
  
Merton: Hey! What's up with the attitude? You weren't like this yesterday.  
  
Dana: I wasn't a lot of things yesterday.  
  
(Popular girls appear)  
  
Sky-Anne: Dana, is this social-reject bothering you again?  
  
Dana: What is it with these freaks? Next thing you know we'll have to put them in cages.  
  
Sky-Anne: Already passed that need sweetie, already past it. Well, come along girls, we shan't be late for our beauty appointment. (Turns to leave)  
  
Dana: And as I was saying, no need for us to ever communicate again weirdo.  
  
Tommy: Hey wait a minute Dana-  
  
Dana: Oh, and Tommy, you shouldn't be wasting your time with these pests. They really are below you.  
  
Tommy: (Through clenched teeth, obviously trying to hold back his anger) My friends are no concern of yours.  
  
Dana: Awe, strike a nerve? (Clicks tongue) You really should try and control your temper. By the way, see ya tonight at the Factory. (Walks off)  
  
Merton: (Slams locker shut) Who the Hades does she think she is?  
  
(Brief pause)  
  
Tommy: Still hot though.  
  
Both: (Stare at her butt and sigh) Yeah.  
  
(In a dark corner, somewhere near, evil looking eyes peer outwards) Soon, soon you will be mine. Muwhahahaha (starts choking) cack cack.  
  
TBC 


	2. Love Hurts

I know the beginning is very slow, my bad. I also know that if you are reading this then by some great mercy of God you have given me a second chance. Bless you!  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Big Wolf on Campus Corporations (or whatever organization it's called heh heh). In other words, not me!  
  
(The Factory. Tommy and Merton sit at a table. Tommy is slurping a soda while watching Dana dance with her gal pals, and Merton has his head hung low.)  
  
Tommy: You know, maybe I was wrong about Dana. She might just be having trouble with fitting in.  
  
Merton: (groans) Tommy, you can't be serious.she called me a pest! That's like dirt. That's like vermin! That's like dirty vermin!  
  
Tommy: Oh c'mon Merton, lighten up. She might just be, you know, confused.  
  
Merton: Ya, like maybe she kept that bleach on too long.  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tommy: Besides (smirks) I've heard girls call you A LOT worse.  
  
Merton: Like what Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Never mind.  
  
Merton: Like what Tommy?!  
  
Tommy: (avoiding the topic) Hey, hear that? They're playing another song. (starts to get up)  
  
Merton: Tommy?!  
  
(Leaves to join people on dance floor)  
  
Merton: TOMMY!  
  
(Tommy moves towards Dana)  
  
Tommy: Mind if I cut in?  
  
Dana: Not at all.  
  
(Do some really cool dancing. Music stops.)  
  
Dana: So, you think we can go some place private?  
  
Tommy: Private?  
  
Dana: Ya know, (rubs ears) to do private.stuff.  
  
Tommy: Stuff?  
  
Dana: Ya know.stuff.  
  
Tommy: Oh.ya (gets stupid grin on his face) stuff.  
  
(Head over to table where Merton was sitting. Merton is gone)  
  
Tommy: Guess he left. (sighs) Let's go.  
  
(Merton's lair)  
  
Merton: She's possessed him! That's it. How else could he fall for her.innocent yet exotic quirk (grins). D'I mean, how else could he put up with her.beautiful charming smile? (sighs) I can't blame him.  
  
(Park. Tommy and Dana are on a bench.)  
  
Tommy: You know, you're really not that bad when you're away from those girls.  
  
Dana: What do you mean?  
  
Tommy: Well, the fact is, when you said all that mean stuff to Merton this afternoon, I thought I despised you. But now, when it's just the two of us, I feel like I can tell you anything.  
  
Dana: (snuggles with Tommy as he puts his arm around her) Ya, ain't love grand?  
  
Tommy: (tenses a little) Love? I don't think it's-  
  
Dana: Well, ya know. Love is affection a person can give another.  
  
Tommy: Heh, once you put it that way, I guess love isn't that complicated. Yeah.I think I love-  
  
Dana: But you shouldn't say it until it's the right moment.  
  
Tommy: (frowns) Yeah.the right moment.  
  
Dana: But technically, that's what making out is for, to tell that other person you do feel something at least, right?  
  
Tommy: Ya.  
  
(Pause. Dana grabs Tommy's face and presses her lips against his. They make out for, oh let's say, a couple of minutes. They both pull away and smile.)  
  
Dana: I have to leave now, okay?  
  
Tommy: (A little dazed) 'k. (goofy smile)  
  
(Next day, Merton and Tommy's lockers. Dark, sinister eyes watch the entire scene)  
  
Merton: What happened last night Tommy?  
  
Tommy: What? Umm.nothing.  
  
Merton: You don't have "nothing" face.  
  
Tommy: So.  
  
Merton: So?  
  
Tommy: So.it's none of your business.  
  
Merton: (jaw drops) I'm shocked and appalled Tommy! To think that all this time I've spent filing your nails, grooming your hairs, doing your dental work, and not to mention helping you SAVE THE WORLD a couple of times, and you think your personal life is none of my business? Humph! (Walks off in a huff)  
  
Tommy: (chasing him) Oh c'mon, please don't be that way.  
  
(Merton bumps into Dana accidentally)  
  
Dana: Watch where you're going dweeb.  
  
Merton: Trollop.  
  
Dana: Waste of good air.  
  
Merton: Mind controlling Bit-  
  
Tommy: OOKAY. I think we can stop the name calling here before it goes to a PG-13 rating, 'k folks?  
  
Merton: Whatever. (Turns to leave)  
  
Dana: (smiles sweetly) Oh Merton hun, Tommy has something I'm sure he'd like to share with you. Isn't that right baby?  
  
Tommy: (Pantomimes silently while shaking his head) NO!  
  
Merton: (Turning around) Baby? Tommy, please tell me she's doing a bad impression of Britney Spears.  
  
Dana: (p.o.ed) Go ahead Tommy, tell him, he's bound to find out sooner or later.  
  
Tommy: Not now Dana. Merton: C'mon Tommy, let's hear this (waves hands) exciting news!  
  
Tommy: (sighs) Fine. If you must know, Dana and I.are a couple.  
  
Merton: A couple of what? Nimrods?  
  
Tommy: No! Dana and I are.going.out.  
  
Merton: (starts hysterically laughing) Going out? Heh heh, GOING OUT? (Sees their facial expressions; Tommy sympathetic, Dana smiling evilly) My God you're serious. (Holds up finger) Excuse me. (Passes out)  
  
TBC  
  
Please leave a review. I'm open to criticism and a few compliments wouldn't hurt.hehehe, please? 


	3. Lifting the Vail

Me again. Thanks so much for tuning in. It's nice to know some people are actually reading it. Also, thanks for the reviews; they're helping me keep on track. As time goes on, I intend to develop the characters' maturity and personality (which usually happens in reality for all human beings as they get older, hopefully). In order to do this though, the characters have to grow, huyuck. I know my rambling seems like, well, rambling, but please let me know if I'm getting way out of line with the characters and such. Thanks again, oh, and enjoy, please?  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Big Wolf on Campus Corporations (or whatever organization it's called heh heh). In other words, not me!  
  
Tommy V.O. Merton didn't take the news about Dana and me very well. Awe, who am I fooling? He didn't even take it at all! I was feeling really guilty. Since Merton conveniently passed out, I was able to think of what I was gonna say while we got him to the lair.  
  
(Lair)  
  
Merton: Tommy? Is that you? I had this horrible dream and you were in it and you (points to Dana) you!  
  
Tommy: Look, Merton, it's not what you think it is.  
  
Merton: Oh, so you haven't swapped saliva with this-this-blonde?!  
  
Tommy: Okay, so maybe it is what you think it is.  
  
Merton: Arrgh (passes out again)  
  
(Sometime later, Merton's p.o.v., bright lights, two figures looking down, faint voice of Tommy)  
  
Tommy: Merton buddy? Are you okay?  
  
Merton: Tommy? Sweet, faithful, non-failing Tommy? Is that you? (Vision becomes clear as blurry figures become Tommy and Dana. Merton sees Dana.) Gah!  
  
Dana: (Rolls eyes) He's acting weird again.  
  
Merton: Tommy! You aloud that tramp to come into my home? Ma maison? Me casa?  
  
Tommy: Relax Merton, she won't bite.  
  
Merton: Shows how much you know! You haven't even known her for what? Twenty-four hours? She could be a blood sucking fiend planning her very next evil feminine plot as we speak!  
  
Dana: (Coming at him making "spooky hands* sarcastically) Yes Merton! I'm an evil sadistic vampire wanting to kill you both!  
  
Merton: (looks at Tommy while pointing to Dana) See?!  
  
Tommy: Guys, knock it off already.  
  
Dana: Believe me Merton, the last thing I'd ever want to do on this earth is bite you.  
  
Merton: (sarcastic) That was great. Tell me now, how many times did you practice that in the mirror?  
  
(Dana glares, Merton sticks hand in ears and sticks out tongue)  
  
Tommy: C'mon guys. For crying out loud, you're acting more childish than I usually do. And believe me, it's scary!  
  
Dana: Fine, I'll go. I can't spend one more minute in this junkyard anyway. Bye Tommy (Turns from Merton to kiss Tommy. Merton gives her a fist as she does this)  
  
Merton: Okay, break it up. GO!  
  
Dana: See you tomorrow Tommy.  
  
Merton: OUT!!!  
  
(Dana leaves. Both boys wait until door is completely shut)  
  
Tommy: You know, you could have been a little nicer to her.  
  
Merton: Are you insane?! Tommy, how could you go out with her?  
  
Tommy: I don't know. I can't help it; she's just so.cute.  
  
Merton: Tommy, not about that. You.you back-stabbed me!  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: You know that I have feelings for her.  
  
Tommy: Feelings? Yeah, mean, harsh, snapping feelings! What's up with you Merton? You just seem sooo.sooo  
  
Merton: Caustic?  
  
Tommy: No.  
  
Merton: Juvenile?  
  
Tommy: No.  
  
Merton: (straining to think) Big boo-boo head?  
  
Tommy: Yeah! That's the one.  
  
(Merton sighs and drops head)  
  
Merton: It's just not fair. You always get the girl!  
  
Tommy: Oh please. You're still using that excuse? You've had many girls that liked you.  
  
Merton: Yeah, they also wanted to either stuff me as a prize or sacrifice me to their gods.  
  
Tommy: Such a minor factor though.  
  
Merton: (gives Tommy a look) Okay, I'll take that as a comment of consolation instead of carelessness for once.  
  
Tommy: (sighs) Whatever Merton. Just, call me when you decide to get over it, alright?  
  
Merton: (while Tommy is walking out) Get over it? Ha! I'll never get over it. (Tommy slams door, pause, Merton yells) So, I'll call you then?  
  
(Dark eyes appear to shadow over the scene.)  
  
Evil eyes: Soon, soon my plan will fall into place. (Coughs) cack cack. (A little light is turned on. Source of light is revealed to be a lamp; person now whiny) Mommmmmm! Turn it off!  
  
Mom: Sweetie, you know how you always want your night light on.  
  
EE: Not when I'm working!!!  
  
Mom: Fine, fine. But get to bed in a minute or two, you won't be going to school anytime soon if that cold won't go away. And you know how you easily fall behind in your classes.  
  
EE: (groaning voice)Finnnneeee.  
  
(Camera zooms around to reveal the "evil" thing to be Sky-Anne.)  
  
Sky-Anne: (pouts) hmph. (Takes tissue and blows nose)  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks, hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. Thank you. 


	4. Living Death Part 1

Okay, I think the readers are ready for some paranormal action here, and thanks so much for baring with me. Umm.yeah, enjoy!  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Big Wolf on Campus Corporations (or whatever organization it's called heh heh). In other words, not me!  
  
(School hallway, people just passing through from time to time, not very crowded)  
  
Tommy V.O. After a couple of days Merton finally got over the disappointment of Dana. Actually, he seemed to be avoiding her as much as possible nowadays. Unfortunately, Dana and I were having some problems of our own.  
  
Tommy: Dana, we can work through this.  
  
Dana: No, it's not the same, and not after what I know now.  
  
Tommy: I'm telling you. It's not that bad. It's not the end of the world.  
  
Dana: Tommy! What's gonna happen when everyone finds out about you not being-  
  
Tommy: I'm sure everyone can handle it.  
  
Dana: How could you say that? We're dealing with something so important! Tommy, we're dealing with- NEFEWSD!!!  
  
Tommy: The Not Exactly Fall Equinox or Winter Solstice Dance, I know! Dana: Everyone's gone think I'm a joke! You have no idea what this does to a girl's reputation!  
  
Tommy: I'm sorry Dana, but I just can't. This Saturday is a full.full.five days away, so umm, why not just cool it for now, 'k?  
  
Dana: Fine. I need to get home anyway. Sky-Anne's gonna pick me up, and then we're going to mall. Bye.  
  
Tommy: (Feeling guilty) Bye.  
  
(Dana leaves)  
  
Merton: (From inside his locker) Is she gone yet?  
  
Tommy: (Sighs while opening Merton's locker) Yes.  
  
Merton: Good, it was starting to smell a little ripe in there.  
  
Tommy: Merton, I've been thinking, maybe we should tell Dana about-  
  
Merton: No way Tommy! Not to sound petty, but you really can't trust her.  
  
Tommy: Of course I can.  
  
Merton: Oh really? Haven't you noticed something about her?  
  
Tommy: What do you mean Merton?  
  
Merton: If it's not really obvious to you than you really are a dumb jock.  
  
(Tommy growls)  
  
Merton: A joke buddy! A total joke. Heh heh. (Clears throat) the point is, she's just like Stacey.  
  
Tommy: No. Nu uh, that's not true.  
  
Merton: Please. Second most popular? Second most envied? Assistant head cheerleader??? And remember how Stacey hated the werewolf?  
  
Tommy: (Closing locker) Yeah, but there is one thing you've forgotten. Stacey WAS Miss Popular, Envied, and Head Cheerleader. Dana and Stacey are totally opposite.  
  
Merton: (While walking off with Tommy) I don't know Tommy. With the rate she's going she could be at the popularity of Mrs. Gandhi in two shakes of a hand basket.  
  
(Scene fades showing really pissed Sky-Anne in black background)  
  
Sky-Anne: Don't count on it.  
  
(Night time. School office. A student is typing up stuff)  
  
Student: Stupid work. Stupid school news paper. Make sure everything is perfect. Perfect my- (loud bang is heard, student jumps) Who's there? Custodian Hernandez? Is that you? (Door creeks) Okay, whoever the hell is out there, stop it. I'm doing important work for the school newspaper and I don't have time to be interrupted with all of this nonsense. (Bang is heard again) Please?  
  
(Student looks really scared and shifts eyes around. All the doors and blinds start opening and shutting. Student gets really scared. Scene now moves to student's eyes as they widen)  
  
Student: Dear God. (Black out)  
  
(Next day, Student Parking lot. Tommy parks in the "Reserved Captain of the Football Team" spot. Merton can be seen in background coming from his car heading towards Tommy. Dana walks toward Tommy as well. Merton suddenly goes the other way.)  
  
Dana: Hey Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Hey, where were you last night? I called and you weren't there.  
  
Dana: Don't I have a right to not be at my home?  
  
Tommy: Not at two in the morning no.  
  
Dana: Oh.well.I don't know. Guess you must have dialed the wrong number or something.  
  
Tommy: I called you three times. (Dana looks uncomfortable) Dana, what's going on?  
  
Merton: (Runs up to the two in a hurry. Sees Dana, tenses, but still approaches Tommy) Guys, we've got a problem.  
  
(Scene shifts to a hallway right outside the School office. A crowd of students is hovering outside the office. We see Merton, Tommy, and Dana just outside the crowd.)  
  
Tommy: What happened?  
  
Merton: I can't get a clear summary, but the students are saying that a kid hanged himself last night.  
  
Tommy: Who was it?  
  
Merton: Daniel Jacobs. He was the head editor of the School newspaper.  
  
Tommy: I knew him. He was a water boy for our Varsity team last year. He also interviewed me a couple of times. The guy seemed stressed out, but never suicidal material.  
  
Dana: Those are usually the ones who ARE suicidal material.  
  
Tommy: Yeah. Man, that's horrible. (Merton nods)  
  
Dana: Yes, very horrible, and that's probably why they aren't letting anyone in. So, let's scoot, shall we?  
  
Tommy: Hold up Dana, I want to see if I can get some more information.  
  
Merton: Yeah, besides, I thought you liked missing chemistry class.  
  
Dana: I do. But I'd rather be there instead of here. Excuse me for having some respect for the dead. (Storms off) Merton: Was that even remotely harsh? I wasn't even trying to be cruel?  
  
Tommy: I think she's having to deal with some issues right now.  
  
Merton: Yeah, she seems pretty cold, I mean, for usual.  
  
Tommy: (in suspicion) yeah.  
  
Merton: Tommy, you could have been right. If that kid seemed halfway happy, why would he commit suicide? Maybe we are just jumping to conclusions, but judging by my past experiences in the paranormal society, I think we should probably at least make an attempt to investigate.  
  
Tommy: I agree, midnight?  
  
Merton: Midnight it is.  
  
(Midnight, school hallway, we see Merton hanging from the ceiling "Mission Impossible" style in a cat burglar outfit. James Bond music is playing in the background. Merton looks around suspiciously. Cord breaks and Merton lets out a yelp. Music stops)  
  
Merton: Darn! I should have gotten the medium size.  
  
Tommy: Or you could have just come through the gymnasium like I asked you to do.  
  
Merton: But that's not sporting!  
  
Tommy: (Sighs, helps up Merton) C'mon.  
  
(Both enter office, carefully step over caution tape)  
  
Tommy: (Bends down to pick up papers) Hey, what's this?  
  
Merton: Tommy! That's crime scene evidence! Don't touch (Tommy picks up the papers) it.  
  
Tommy: Oops, too late now.  
  
Merton: Give me that! (Grabs papers, Tommy frowns) Great Zeus! Tommy do you know what this is? It's a report of the crime scene.  
  
Tommy: Somebody must have dropped it.  
  
Merton: (Reading paper, eyes widening from time to time) It says he had been dead for about six hours before they found him. It also says that he suffered from. shriveled brain damage?  
  
Tommy: Maybe his brain exploded.  
  
Merton: Tommy, hanging yourself does not involve your brain to explode. (Pauses) But it does involve damage of the neck. (Reads paper again) Wait a tick, all this says is he had minor bruises on his neck where the rope was. But in a hanging, the rope usually breaks the neck or crushes the throat in which none happened in this case. Tommy, he didn't die from hanging. Someone, or something MURDERED him!!!  
  
(Merton looks up from paper to discover Tommy sleeping standing up. Light snoring is heard as Tommy startles from his slumber)  
  
Tommy: (seeing Merton staring at him in disbelief) What? Did I miss something?  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks, please leave a review, and have a lovely day! 


	5. Living Death Part 2

Yes, I felt inspired, so I'm whipping out another product! Woohoo! Umm.yeah.  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Big Wolf on Campus Corporations (or whatever organization it's called heh heh). In other words, not me!  
  
(Where we last left off)  
  
Tommy: This is weird. I mean, of all the stuff that's actually happened in Pleasantville, no one's ever been.murdered.  
  
Merton: There's always a first for everything Tommy. Right now we just need to focus on the facts we have.  
  
(Pause)  
  
Tommy: Nuttin?  
  
Merton: Nope, nada. Wait, what's on the computer screen?  
  
Tommy: I don't know, but it looks kinda gross. They really should clean these things off once in a while.  
  
Merton: No Tommy, not ON it. I meant on it. (Points to letters and all that stuff in the computer)  
  
Tommy: Oh. You should be more concise next time.  
  
Merton: Okay, I just have to ask, what is up with the lengthy vocabulary?  
  
Tommy: (Smiles, holds up pocket calendar) New word of the day calendar, just in yesterday. This way I can be an all star athlete AND speak good.  
  
Merton: (shakes head in disbelief) Sorry I asked. (Looks back at computer) Hey, isn't that Dana?  
  
(Computer screen shows Dana in her cheerleading outfit posing a high kick for the camera)  
  
Tommy: Man, those cheerleader skirts keep getting shorter and shorter every year.  
  
(Both boys stare at the screen for a couple of seconds, then blink and clear their throats)  
  
Merton: Interesting, very interesting.  
  
Tommy: What? You think this could be a clue?  
  
Merton: Right now Tommy, anything can be a clue. (Sees something on the floor, looks like a gray glob or something) What's this?  
  
(Picks it up; it's really mushy)  
  
Both: Ewe!!!  
  
Merton: Unfortunately, this is major evidence. (Both look disgusted) I'll examine this at the lair. It will probably take a while. Be my eyes and ears at the school, agreed?  
  
Tommy: Sure. (Next day, football field. Boys are goofing off playing football. Cheerleaders are practicing their routines)  
  
Sky-Anne: Ready girls? 5, 6, 7, 8.  
  
(Girls get into the pyramid stance; Dana back spots the girl on top. The girl on top looses balance and falls to the ground. Everyone stops what they are doing and crowd around her. Sky-Anne is seen in the background smiling)  
  
Cheerleader: Oh my God, Jesse! Why didn't you catch her Dana?  
  
(Dana is too shocked to answer)  
  
Student: Someone call 911!  
  
Cheerleader: She's unconscious!  
  
Football player: The ambulance will never get here in time.  
  
(Tommy draws back from the crowd and goes behind the bleachers. He takes off his pads and uniform. [He still has a white shirt and baggy boxers] Wolfed out, he races to Jesse, and picks her up. The girls shriek)  
  
Football player: It's the wolf man!  
  
(Tommy dashes off and enters hospital. He places her on a stretcher and rushes off as fast as he came in. He quickly heads over to Merton's)  
  
(Lair, Merton is examining the glob)  
  
Tommy: Merton, another incident happened.  
  
Merton: What happened?  
  
Tommy: A cheerleader fell off the pyramid.  
  
Merton: Your point?  
  
Tommy: (pauses) Umm. I don't know, but you said everything right now could be a clue, right?  
  
Merton: Right, so I did. Good job. I've examined this stuff and have come up with a theory.  
  
Tommy: Let's hear it.  
  
Merton: (picking up a book) This stuff contains rapid function of the protons. Much rapider than usual. By doing so it causes kinks in the nucleus which explains the highly disgusting texture. It also gives off a gray aura.  
  
Tommy: Okay, but that still doesn't tell us much.  
  
Merton: Ha! Not finished. There is a demon, or I might add, negative energy that gives off this said discharge. The only one I might add.  
  
Tommy: Good. So we are dealing with demons.  
  
Merton: Negative energy! This thing isn't like demons, it's more of an, and don't quote me here, evil spirit. It's called a Shibshu.  
  
Tommy: But why would an evil spirit be haunting our school? And why is it hurting people?  
  
Merton: That's the turn around. The Shibshu isn't here on its own. It's a manifestation of some sort.  
  
Tommy: Like hatred?  
  
Merton: Or a backfire from a spell.  
  
Tommy: So then.who's our sorcerer?  
  
Merton: That is what needs to be determined. Can you think of anyone who could be linked to the two victims?  
  
Tommy: No.wait. What about Dana?  
  
Merton: That could be a suspect. Let's see here (reads on in book) No, it can't work. The sorcerer can't be at the area in question.  
  
Tommy: Then I'm clueless.  
  
Merton: (Exasperated) Tell me something I don't know. (Tommy growls) Heh heh.  
  
(School hallways, Everyone is crowding around Dana's locker. Merton and Tommy arrive at the scene.)  
  
Merton: So you're saying Dana was spotting Jesse and didn't catch her?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. Hey, what's on Dana's locker.  
  
(Dana approaches Tommy)  
  
Dana: Did you hear Tommy? They canceled NEFEWSD because of the incidents!!! This is sooo not fair!  
  
Merton: Oh boo hoo. How rotten of those two students to go and get hurt so you can't have your little frilly preppy dance!  
  
Dana: At least I have something to do on Saturday night instead of surfing the Bird of Prey Women Bathing Suit site.  
  
Merton: (gasps) How did you know about that?  
  
Dana: Your sister has the mouth of a horse. It must run in the family.  
  
Tommy: (finally seeing the locker) Dana, what's up with your locker?  
  
(Dana looks as everyone is staring at her. They part a path as she approaches the locker. Written in blood is a message "Soon you will be dead")  
  
Dana: Oh my God. (Faints, Tommy catches her)  
  
(Lair, Dana wakes up on Merton's bed)  
  
Dana: Oh great, of all the things to end the worst day of my life, I awake to find myself in Merton's bed. Just great.  
  
Merton: (sarcastic) Evening Sunshine.  
  
Tommy: Are you alright?  
  
Dana: No! If you haven't noticed I'm not all right! What the hell is going on?  
  
Merton: We're working on it. We've come to the conclusion that whether we like it or not, you seem to be the denominator in all the fuss.  
  
Dana: What?  
  
Merton: Everything that has happened is connected to you. Daniel, Jesse, and the locker, everything.  
  
Dana: Why? What have I done wrong? I've never hurt anybody.  
  
Merton: Physically.  
  
Dana: Besides, I couldn't help it not catching Jesse. I couldn't even move, like I was frozen or something.  
  
Tommy: So if the Shibshu wants to hurt Dana, then it can strike at any moment, correct?  
  
Merton: Correct.  
  
Dana: Wait a minute! What's a Shibshu?  
  
Merton: Okay, here goes. Monsters and vampires are real, bladdy bladdy blah. Save the aftershock for later, we really don't have much time to explain.  
  
Dana: Actually, it explains a lot.  
  
Tommy: Well, if we need to destroy this thing before it kills Dana, then we need to contact it. And if we are gonna contact it then we have to have bait.  
  
(Both boys look at Dana)  
  
Dana: Oh yes, worst day of my life, yep.  
  
(Park, night. Tommy and Merton are behind bushes and Dana is tied up to a tree.)  
  
Dana: Remind me again why I'm tied up?  
  
Tommy: Because you might run away, and besides, you just look so cute when you're helpless.  
  
(Merton rolls his eyes)  
  
Dana: Don't push it Tommy.  
  
(They wait and wait. Nothing happens. Time goes by, boys get bored.)  
  
Tommy: Merton I need to go. (Points at full moon, Merton nods. Tommy runs off)  
  
Dana: Leave it up to Merton to make a hair brain plan.  
  
Merton: Hey. You're the one tied up. And if you want to get out of these ropes, I suggest you keep your sarcastic quips to yourself. (Begins untying her)  
  
Dana: Fine.moron.  
  
Merton: (stops) You know, now that I got you here all by myself, no one else around, just answer me this one thing, why are you so hostile?  
  
Dana: I don't know, it's just so fun making your life miserable.  
  
Merton: (starts untying again) Fine.why do I even bother. It's just a waste to even try.  
  
Dana: (Untied) Look, Merton. I don't mean to be hostile. You just make me angry sometimes.  
  
Merton: Oh. Well, when you put it that way.  
  
Dana: But then there are times when you make me feel.happy.  
  
Merton: Really?  
  
(Both smile. Pause. Suddenly, a flash of light appears and pulls Dana into a vortex)  
  
Merton: Dana! (Vortex disappears)  
  
(Lair, Merton walks in)  
  
Tommy: Where's Dana?  
  
Merton: (Solemnly) Gone.  
  
Tommy: What? Merton, we gotta go find her!  
  
Merton: We can't Tommy. For all we know she could be on another astral plane.  
  
Tommy: We have to do something.  
  
Merton: We can't.  
  
Tommy: Damn it Merton! I'm not gonna let her die!  
  
Merton: Neither am I. Look, all we can do is research. Maybe we can find something in here (grabs book, flips page, turns to next) Oh boy.  
  
Tommy: Oh boy? What do you mean oh boy?  
  
Merton: There were two pages stuck together. It says that the Shibshu can take the corporeal form of its master. That would mean-  
  
Tommy: One of the people at the football practice was the Shibshu!  
  
Merton: Exactly!  
  
Tommy: But who could it be?  
  
Merton: I don't know, but if we don't find out soon, you'll be the only jock with a dead girlfriend.  
  
TBC  
  
Okey Dokey, leave a review please! 


	6. Living Death Part 3

Yeah.okay. Please leave a review! If I suck you need to tell me! Please?! Thanks  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene (Thanks Xing). In other words, not me!  
  
(School hallway. Merton and Tommy are walking)  
  
Merton: Okay Tommy, here's the deal. I devised a potion from the book that has all the info on the Shibshu over the weekend. I am suppose to smash it in the area the Shibshu is, and a whole big purple aura thing forms around it. Get all the people that were at the game in one area, and I'll smash the thing, got it?  
  
Tommy: How on earth am I going to do that?  
  
Merton: Hmmm.I've got an idea.  
  
(Classroom)  
  
Merton: (Nasal voice over the P.A.) Will all the students who attended the field last Friday after school please report to the gymnasium? Thank you. (Off P.A. and now showing Merton and Tommy in the office) Hey, not bad eh?  
  
(Gymnasium. All the students are crowding in)  
  
Merton: (Hiding behind bleachers with Tommy) Now, you're sure the only people who were at the game were students, right?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Merton: Okay, then go and distract them while I throw the potion.  
  
Tommy: What will I say?  
  
Merton: You're the actor in the next-door dimension, make something up!  
  
(Tommy hurries off. Merton, with concern, peers out to watch the scene. Tommy gets on a bench. People start to quiet down.)  
  
Tommy: Okay.umm.how about dem' Yankees?  
  
(Merton drops head in hand and shakes it. He then throws the potion and smashes it near the crowd. Purple smoke comes flying out of the glass. Tommy and Merton watch for any sign. The students groan at the awful smell. Finally, the purple smoke disappears)  
  
Tommy: Thank you Ladies and Gents this has been a School Prank Production. Bubye (Tommy runs out of the gym followed by Merton)  
  
(Outside hallway)  
  
Tommy: That was by far the stupidest plan I have ever taken part in!  
  
Merton: At least we got the job done.  
  
Tommy: We didn't even find the Shibshu!  
  
Merton: But we know who ISN'T the Shibshu.  
  
Tommy: Your point being?  
  
Merton: If we can get into the school files, we can look up whoever is absent today, and check if they were at the field on Friday.  
  
Tommy: But how do we get into the files?  
  
(School office. Tommy walks in acting like his stomach is in pain)  
  
Secretary: Oh dear. Nurse!!!  
  
Nurse: What? (Sees Tommy) Young man what's wrong?  
  
Tommy: (Doubles over) groan!  
  
(Nurse and Secretary look concerned and care for Tommy. Merton sneaks passed them to a nearby computer.)  
  
Merton: Yes. Already logged in. Let's just get an absent list here. Click print. There we go. (Grabs printed copy of list and darts out giving Tommy the thumbs up)  
  
Tommy: (Seeing that Merton is finished, jumps up, surprising the women) Oh my gracious Lord! I have been cured! Hallelujah! (Kisses nurse on forehead and darts out)  
  
Nurse & Secretary: (Surprised. Mumble) I need a drink.  
  
(Outside hallway)  
  
Merton: Okay. Tommy look at these names (Gives paper to Tommy) Who on the list was at the game?  
  
Tommy: (Points) These six people.  
  
Merton: (Highlights) Okay, you take those three, and I'll take those. Get their homework for today and visit each of them. The sorcerer cannot take corporeal form during the spell because the Shibshu has it, so get them to touch something.  
  
Tommy: All right.  
  
Merton: And Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Yeah?  
  
Merton: Be careful. Remember that we don't know who, or what we're dealing with.  
  
(Outside Sky-Anne's house)  
  
Tommy: Last stop. (Rings doorbell. Sky-Anne's mom opens door) Hello Ms. Custard, I took the liberty in obtaining your daughter's homework. May I come in?  
  
Ms. Custard: Oh my! Such a strong, handsome gentleman. Please, come inside (Tommy steps inside) Sky-Anne is up the hall to the left. I'll go bake some cookies.  
  
(Tommy walks into Sky-Anne's room. We see her meditating on the floor. Tommy startles her.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Oh Tommy. How lovely to see you.  
  
Tommy: I just thought I'd get your homework for you, here. (holds out papers)  
  
Sky-Anne: (grabs papers without thinking. Her hand passes through them. She looks at Tommy as his eyes widen. She grins) Oops.  
  
(Tommy makes for the door while Sky-Anne does a spell. He tries to open the door, but can't. Turns around.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Little boy shouldn't meddle in people's affairs.  
  
Tommy: Sorry. I've just always been a Peeping Tom. (Wolfs out)  
  
Sky-Anne: A wolf? Doesn't surprise me. Those muscles of yours could hardly be human.  
  
Tommy: (Looks at his arms and grins) You think?  
  
(Sky-Anne throws a fireball and Tommy blocks it. She then tries to strike him with electricity. He ducks and the shock is reflected through her vanity mirror. She in turn is electrocuted and falls to the ground. She sits and is stunned)  
  
Sky-Anne: Why? Why does everyone have to ruin my life? Why can't people just leave me alone in my jealous rage?  
  
Tommy: Jealousy doesn't give you the right to kill people.  
  
Sky-Anne: Kill people? I didn't order it to kill people. I just wanted Dana out of the way of my popularity while I was sick.  
  
Tommy: You mean, you don't control it?  
  
Sky-Anne: No. I just gave it an order. Oh God, did it kill someone?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. It did. And if you don't help me, it's going to kill Dana.  
  
Sky-Anne: What do I have to do?  
  
(Sky-Anne and Tommy storm out the door, Mrs. Custard following them)  
  
Mrs. Custard: (Frowns) Does this mean no cookies?  
  
(Lair. Tommy and Sky-Anne walk in)  
  
Merton: Did you find the sorcerer?  
  
Sky-Anne: I'm.the sorcerer.  
  
Merton: Oh.well, then technically, sorceress.heh heh.  
  
Tommy: She's also gonna help us. Okay Merton, what's the plan now?  
  
Merton: I was hoping she would know.  
  
Sky-Anne: We can try summoning it. I-I mean, that's what I did to call it forth in the first place.  
  
Tommy: Sounds good.  
  
(All three form a triangle. Sky-Anne says some words in Latin)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Finishes) that should do it.  
  
(Room shifts to an alternate plane. Background black. Shibshu comes forth)  
  
Shibshu: You rang?  
  
Sky-Anne: Yes. Actually I did.  
  
Tommy: Where is she?  
  
Merton: Where's Dana?  
  
Shibshu: It's none of your business, but I have her. Now, young lady, what do you want?  
  
Sky-Anne: I want you to release Dana. I take back my request.  
  
Shibshu: Silly girl. Things like this simply cannot be done. You're dealing with evil here.  
  
Sky-Anne: Domangyea, Octnai, Pigtai, Richishai!!!  
  
(Shibshu is blasted back and Dana appears unconscious. Tommy rushes to Dana and picks her up)  
  
Shibshu: (Comes back) That was a very stupid thing to do.  
  
(Blasts Sky-Anne back)  
  
Sky-Anne: Loctto monjo reccocho- (Shibshu blasts her back once more. She screams. Blood is running down her face)  
  
Shibshu: You foolish child. Did you not think you wouldn't pay? No one meddles in the darkness and doesn't pay! No one.  
  
Sky-Anne: I do.  
  
(Dana wakes up)  
  
Shibshu: (Laughs, picks up Sky-Anne) You know what the funny thing is? It won't end. It will NEVER end. It's bigger than us, me, you. None of it will. You aren't just dealing with me here. You're dealing with Prime Evil. It's time. We're going back to the beginning. The apocalypse is among you. Can't you smell it? Can't you taste it?  
  
Sky-Anne: Lonkja Smockta grefiponga!!!  
  
(Shibshu yells out and is destroyed. Scene quickly changes to the lair again. Sky-Anne collapses on the bed)  
  
Merton: That was-  
  
Tommy: Amazing.  
  
Merton: We just-  
  
Dana: Learned the fate of the world and all that dwell in it. And it's-  
  
Sky-Anne: Death.  
  
TBC  
  
Tanks. Leave a review, please, don't make me beg now!!! 


	7. Pleasantville, We Have a Demon

Yes.the last one kinda stinked. I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that again. Heh heh.  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene (Thanks Xing). In other words, not me!  
  
Tommy V.O. Things were back to normal, though the gang was pretty freaked that we were on the brink of an apocalypse. Meanwhile, Dana and I began to get back in the groove of our relationship.  
  
(Tommy and Dana sit at a park bench, nighttime. Tommy has his arm around Dana. They both are looking at the sky.)  
  
Tommy: So Sky-Anne turned herself in?  
  
Dana: Yeah, she seemed pretty scrambled up a bit in the head. Her magic is consuming most of her logic and reasoning. It must feel terrible to be responsible for killing someone. Anyway, they figure they can probably get her into the Pleasantville Mental Institution. Apparently there is a very powerful Wiccan who works there. They've gotten everything planned. The Nurse/Witch will help Sky-Anne through all her magic problems while staying there.  
  
Tommy: That's good. If we're gonna have an apocalypse coming up, we sure need a powerful SANE being on our side.  
  
Dana: Speaking of which. What's up with the whole Scooby Doo gang thing?  
  
Tommy: Oh, that? Well.umm.Merton and I discovered that there were monsters in the world, so we.uh, started killing them. That's all, nothing much to explain. (Grins weakly)  
  
Dana: (not satisfied with the answer) Oh.so, what info do we have on the new beasty?  
  
Tommy: Well, it's hard to say. Merton says the Shibshu was probably referring to its leader.  
  
Dana: You mean that thing had a leader?  
  
Tommy: Well, again according to Merton, all demons answer to a higher power. Like the military.  
  
Dana: So.then who's the leader?  
  
Tommy: That's what we need to find out.  
  
Dana: Well we need to get a jump on it Tommy! We can't just sit here and dawdle. We need to find this thing before it destroys the entire world!!!  
  
Tommy: Okay Dana, chill. We're doing the best we can. Merton's-  
  
Dana: Merton's not enough. We need to start helping too.  
  
Tommy: You're right. And we'll do that, starting tomorrow.  
  
(Lair)  
  
Merton: She's coming-here?  
  
Tommy: Yes Merton. You don't think we would reveal to her that monsters are real and then leave her hanging when she wants to help, do you?  
  
Merton: Works for me. Besides, I haven't had time to clean or anything since I've been studying day and night for the past week. The lair's a mess! And surprisingly my newspapers seemed to have been soaked in water!  
  
Tommy: Yeah.umm (clears throat) Sorry about that.  
  
Merton: You mean you? Ewwwe.Tommy!!!  
  
Tommy: What? You were styling your hair at the time.  
  
Merton: How many times have I reminded you not to drink six gallons of Gatorade at those darn football practices?!  
  
Tommy: Oh c'mon, it wasn't six.more like.five.  
  
Merton: Well excuse me- (Dana clears throat, Merton and Tommy turn surprised to see her) for not having the lair spit-shine clean.heh heh.  
  
Tommy: We were just-  
  
Dana: (Putting backpack on table) That's okay, I really don't want to know. I've been studying at the library. I found some books that could help us out a bit.  
  
Tommy: You did?  
  
Merton: (Disappointed) You did?  
  
Dana: Yeah.is it that surprising?  
  
Merton: No, it's just, I've looked through all the books in the library over the past few years and never once has the Librarian told me of any mystical manuscripts.  
  
Dana: Yeah, well, you also don't have a tight, round butt old creepy people tend to glance at when your bending over to pick a book from the bottom shelf.  
  
Merton: (Cocks head) That's what you think.  
  
Tommy: Wait, you mean, he looked at your butt? I'm gonna kill-  
  
Dana: Don't worry Tommy, you're still the only guy with the permission to touch (winks).  
  
Merton: (groans and rolls eyes) Let's get back on topic shall we?  
  
Dana: Right. So, he shows me his storage collection, and voila, books. (Smiles, and gestures to a pile of books)  
  
Merton: This is good.  
  
Dana: Yeah, I've basically glanced through all of them, though I haven't really analyzed any. You might wanna take a look.  
  
Merton: Yeah. (Takes book and heads to computer)  
  
Dana: (Sits down next to Tommy) I think we have a lead though.  
  
Tommy: What do you mean?  
  
Dana: Well, the books basically state that there is good and evil.blah blah blah. Everything has a connection.blah blah blah.  
  
Merton: (Obviously jealous of her theory) so?  
  
Dana: So, I was thinking, why haven't we found anything? And then I figured out that there is no actual recording of the beginning of time except-  
  
Merton: I could have told you that.  
  
Tommy: Shh.Merton let her finish.  
  
(Merton crosses his arms)  
  
Dana: As I was saying, there is no actual written documentation of the beginning, except for religion! See, if you examine all the religions in the world, most of them all emphasize on this very powerful evil bent on obliterating every ounce of good from every corner of the world. Maybe what we're dealing with is actually the Devil, or what have you.  
  
Tommy: And what better way to destroy all good in the world than to destroy the entire world. But how can we fight him?  
  
Dana: I don't know.  
  
Merton: There's no possible way.but maybe we could, restrain him?  
  
Tommy: Sounds good.  
  
Dana: Okay then, I'll research the rest of the books and Merton can look some stuff up on the Internet.  
  
Tommy: What about me?  
  
Dana: Umm. you scan the television for any updates.  
  
Tommy: Gotcha (Turns on TV) Whoa, hey guys listen to this.  
  
Announcer: Just six days ago, goats with two heads were born. Why is this so special? Because 666 of them were born around the world (The three give each other a worried look) Stay tuned when we come back to find out why blood is being found in the plumbing pipes of this Brazilian town and- (Tommy turns the TV off)  
  
Merton: Tommy, what the hell was that?  
  
Tommy: Ripley's (Shrugs)  
  
(Dana and Merton look at each other bewildered)  
  
Merton: Okay, well, back to wor-  
  
Dana: Umm.I can't.  
  
Tommy: But you just got here!  
  
Merton: It's only 1:38 in the morning; what's the rush?  
  
Dana: Nothing, I just need to be somewhere.  
  
Merton: Well, unless it's over the Rainbow, I think you should stay right here.  
  
Tommy: (Approaching Dana concerned) It could be dangerous out there.  
  
Dana: (Reassuring smile) Don't worry, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself.  
  
(Dana leaves)  
  
Merton: So- should we start following her now, or wait a while?  
  
Tommy: Now's fine.  
  
(Tommy and Merton hide behind some bushes with sunglasses on. They watch as Dana enters a strip place.)  
  
Merton: Tommy, I think your girl's two timing you!  
  
Tommy: Nah Merton. She just might be-  
  
Merton: Trying to seduce some Pierce Brosnan look-a-like?  
  
Tommy: (Growls) Ready?  
  
Merton: To go in there? Tommy! There's no possible way to get in. Believe me, I've tried.  
  
Tommy: I didn't say both of us were going in (grinning)  
  
Merton: What?  
  
(Tommy throws Merton across the bushes. The yelping of Merton as he hits the pavement startles the security guards. They leave their post to investigate the situation.)  
  
Tommy: (Getting up from behind the bushes) Sorry buddy. (Sneaks past the guards. Tommy enters the building to see Dana pole dancing) Dana?!  
  
Dana: (stops) Tommy?  
  
Both: What are you doing here? (Pause, mad at eachother) What am I doing here?  
  
(Dana gets off the platform and storms off past Tommy.)  
  
Customer: Hey, I didn't get my lap dance yet!  
  
Tommy: Shove off creep.  
  
Dana: Tommy, I can take care of myself. Shove off creep.  
  
Tommy: (Stops Dana) I knew it! I knew something was going on! Not being home late at night, looking more tired than usual, being crankier than usual.  
  
Dana: Okay, okay. I get your point.  
  
Tommy: Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Dana: Embarrassment and shame?  
  
Tommy: C'mon. Why?  
  
Merton: Hey guys. What's up?  
  
Tommy: (To Merton) Didn't you say it was impossible to get into this place?  
  
Merton: Yeah, but the threat to sue really brings out the friendliness in people. So, is she seducing men twice or six times her age?  
  
Tommy: Neither, just giving them lap dances.  
  
Merton: I can believe that.  
  
Dana: Back off Merton. Look, Tommy, I can't really tell you why I'm here, at least, not right now, in public.  
  
Tommy: Whatever. You coming Merton?  
  
Merton: Nah, first time in the joint, gotta find some action.  
  
Tommy: Fine. (Turns and leaves)  
  
Merton: See you later Tommy!  
  
Dana: Tommy!  
  
(Tommy exits)  
  
Merton: You sure got him wound up. It's a wonder he didn't.umm.bite you. Heh heh.  
  
Dana: Thank you Merton. It's really nice to hear that after a horrible day. I appreciate it.  
  
Merton: No problem. Here to annoy. Why exactly are you poling anyhow? Did Tommy become too lame for your bad boy taste?  
  
Dana: No, Daddy's credit card bounced! There, are you happy?  
  
Merton: (Now sentimental) No.  
  
Dana: Oh, would you like to know more then? I'm not rich. I have to buy my things at low-income stores. My parents' pay sucks, so I have to make time to lead a double life to even afford anything. How about that? Now you have something to tell Tommy and everyone else so they'll all consider me lower than every geek and nerd attending our high school, even you.  
  
Merton: (Serious) Popularity isn't everything.  
  
Dana: It is to me.  
  
(Dana grabs her coat and rushes out the door. Merton quickly follows her)  
  
Merton: Wait Dana! (Runs into something. Takes off sunglasses) Darn it. Who honestly plants a tree in the middle of the park? Dana? (Looks around. He's lost her. He suddenly hears a girl scream) Oh boy.  
  
(Merton races to the area the scream came from. He discovers Dana struggling with a demon.)  
  
Merton: Dana? Need some help.  
  
Dana: (in a headlock) No, I'm just dandy.  
  
Merton: Oh good, because I hate confrontations.  
  
Dana: (Still in headlock) Merton I was being sarcastic!  
  
Merton: Oh. right. What'll it be, wooden stake or silver dagger. (Pulling out weapons from his overcoat)  
  
Dana: How should I know? I'm not the expert here! (Is now out of headlock and fighting the demon off. The demon attempts to claw her, but scratches her clothes instead. ) That was my new coat you son of a-  
  
Merton: Dana here!  
  
Dana: (Merton throws dagger and Dana catches it. She jabs the metal in the demon's chest. The demon explodes) Eat that you disgusting fashion reject!  
  
Merton: How did you do that?  
  
Dana: Oh, it's really simple. I just examined his use of wardrobe, or not wardrobe (winces)  
  
Merton: No! I meant, how did you beat him in battle like that? You're a newbie at this stuff!  
  
Dana: I'm a brown belt.  
  
Merton: Ohhhh.  
  
Dana: Yeah, but this was way too easy. I mean, Garthroc demons are harder to kill than this.  
  
Merton: Aha! So, you did know about this demon then.  
  
Dana: Yeah, read about it in a book. But no matter how hard you try retaining info, it always seems to slip out in the heat of battle.  
  
Merton: Don't I know that.  
  
Dana: Something's wrong though Merton. Even Sky-Anne was a little confused. She's only been practicing magic for a couple of months, and to take on a powerful monster like the Shibshu, destroying it in a mere fifteen minutes? And the Garthroc demon? Let's just say the last written battle with one of those took out a dozen of a village's strongest men. But both of us escaped with only a few minor bumps and bruises. It just doesn't seem to fit.  
  
Merton: Maybe you both got really luck.  
  
Dana: Think logically Merton. A few months of mixing fairy dust and four years of karate doesn't quite kill two of the most powerful demons. Something is definitely wonky.  
  
(Another part of the park. Everything is quiet. All of a sudden a portal opens and a girl flies out falling to the ground on her stomach)  
  
Girl: (Rising head, hair all in face, angry) Where the hell am I?  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks. Leave a review!!! Pweasseeeee 


	8. Brain Drain Game

Dana is turning out to be like Lori isn't she? Well, I'm still developing her character, so please be patient with me, I know I'm taking forever, but hopefully it will be worth the wait, thanks.  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
T.V.O. Well, things in the evil department were going pretty slow, so I decided to step out for a walk. (Tommy is seen fighting a monster in the park) Yep, leave it to the demonic beings to pick up the pace the one moment I stop to smell the roses.  
  
(Lair, Tommy enters. Dana and Merton's eyes are mindlessly glued to the TV. Dana holds a bowl of popcorn.)  
  
Tommy: Guys, I just got jumped by a horny demon.  
  
(Merton and Dana both look at Tommy with a disgusted look)  
  
Tommy: I meant demon with horns.  
  
(Merton and Dana shrug and turn back to the TV, taking a few bits of popcorn, never letting their eyes come off the TV)  
  
Tommy: (Sitting down in a chair) The weird thing is that it was so-  
  
Merton: Easy to kill?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Dana: We know.  
  
Tommy: Ookay. What are you two watching?  
  
Merton: (Never looking away from the TV) It's a new show based on the imagination of reality.  
  
Tommy: A reality show?  
  
Dana: No, a show based on the IMAGINATION of reality!  
  
Tommy: A fictional show based on reality?  
  
Both: NO A-  
  
Tommy: show based on the imagination of reality. I get it. I get it. Sheesh.  
  
Merton: You asked.  
  
Tommy: So, what's the name of it? (Merton and Dana give Tommy a look) Wait.let me guess, Show-Based-on-the-Imagination-of-Reality. (Merton and Dana nod while still keeping their eyes glued to the TV) Seems like they'll put anything on television these days. Merton? (No response) Merton? (Still no response) MERTON?  
  
Merton: (Taking his glance off of the TV) What???  
  
Tommy: I was trying to get your attention.  
  
Merton: So?  
  
Tommy: So-  
  
Dana: Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to watch. (Bursts into laughter)  
  
Merton: Awe, did he stick the pipe cleaner up his nose again?  
  
Dana: (Giggling) Yep.  
  
Merton: Darn it, I missed it! Thanks a lot Tommy!  
  
Tommy: Merton, don't you think we should be, I don't know, researching the big bad instead of watching, hey, are those water skies?  
  
Merton: Yep.  
  
Tommy: Cool.  
  
(Tommy sits down on the couch with them. Dana passes the popcorn. Time goes by in fast forward as we see the group laughing and watching the show for six hours. They rapidly grow tired. Their eyes start to droop as dark purple spots form under their eyes.)  
  
Tommy: (Blinking his eyes and rubbing them with his hands) Guys, this thing has been on for almost nine hours! I think we should go to school.  
  
Merton: Nah, school bad.  
  
Dana: TV much funner.  
  
Tommy: Do you hear yourselves? You're sounding like morons.  
  
Dana: Like you?  
  
(Merton and Dana start giggling.)  
  
Tommy: Very funny. I think it's time to turn the TV off now.  
  
(Tommy turns the TV off manually. Merton turns it back on with the remote control. They repeatedly turn the TV on and off several times. Tommy turns it off again, and then grabs the remote control and throws it in the fish tank. Merton pouts and crosses his arms.)  
  
Tommy: Now, isn't that better? (The popcorn bowl comes out of nowhere and lands on Tommy's head, popcorn flying everywhere. Dana and Merton start giggling again.) Thanks.  
  
(Barely lit cave. Candles flickering. The girl from the portal wakes up to find herself by a pit of fire. Startled she gets up, very suspicious.)  
  
Girl: Where the-  
  
Voice: (Flames get bigger) hell are you? Really, you must obtain a much cleaner vocabulary. In my day we used to wash out the mouths of those that were naughty, and then hung them out to dry. My, those were the days.  
  
Girl: Fine. Where am I?  
  
Voice: (Face coming from the fire) Well, actually, Hell.  
  
Girl: Heh. Funny. Now, who are you and why am I here?  
  
Voice: I am he who is too awesome to be named, (Girl roles eyes) and you are here to serve your purpose and destiny.  
  
Girl: Thanks for the offer, but I make my own destiny and purpose. (Turns to leave, but is stopped by very ugly muscular henchmen) Then again, maybe we COULD just chat for a bit. That tight. Down boys.  
  
Voice: You will help me destroy the world.  
  
Girl: I see you're the kind that likes to get straight to the point. The thing is, I don't really WANT to destroy the world. I kinda like it, nice homey touches, and ya gotta love the soda. So give me one good reason why I'm gonna help you. (The henchmen all pull out long jagged swords) I like your reasoning.  
  
Voice: I knew you would.  
  
Girl: But why me? Technically I dwell in this reality quite a bit, but the fact is, I'm from another dimension. Why don't you get one of your evil earthlings to help you out on this one bud?  
  
Voice: The mortal humans are of no use to me. I need something out of this world, if you'll pardon a pun. I need the great Tonya.  
  
Tonya: (Hesitant) I-I don't go by that name anymore. (Now confident) I'm now BW-Black Wasp.  
  
Voice: Very well, Black Wasp. I want your assistance, these priests of mine are good and well, but the fact is, they are just so idiotic when it comes to battle.  
  
Tonya: I can see. (She glances over at the henchmen. They are all picking their noses)  
  
Voice: However, you will not go without reward. I will grant you anything you want, a rank, treasures, dreams- anything.  
  
Tonya: Deal. But if I may ask, why DO you want to destroy the world?  
  
Voice: If I do not destroy it now, I may never have a chance to do so in the future. Evil is growing, but good is over powering the world. The absolute power that kindles my being may very well be questioned through this period of time.  
  
Tonya: (Yawns) Whatever, where do you keep the food?  
  
(Tommy is seen walking down the street)  
  
T.V.O. Merton and Dana were definitely not themselves. Everyone seemed to be glued to that one show. (Tommy's parents are watching the TV.) Except for one.  
  
Dean: (Talking to the side with Tommy) They call this quality television? It contains no moral plot, or outstanding dialogue, yet it's ratings are through the roof. And get this; it seems that every channel is showing this stupid programming.  
  
Tommy: What do you mean?  
  
Dean: (flips channels, Mr. and Mrs. Dawkins are not bothered by this for every channel has the exact same show) Have you any idea what it's like not to see Emma's cheerful smile, Buffy's cutesy quirks, Lizzie McGuire's obnoxious, yet appeasing, whining? Life's not fair little bro! Is there no justice?  
  
Tommy: There is now. (Tommy leaves while Dean starts crying)  
  
T.V.O. I once got an intern to the studios where they broadcast shows in our town, so tracking down the area was no big problem.  
  
(Studio Room. Man is smoking a cigar while playing the recording. He wears a device on his head that appears to be receiving waves of electricity. Tommy enters)  
  
Tommy: I knew it! Well, actually, I didn't.  
  
Man: That's because my machine is sucking the intelligence out of everyone who watches the show until there is no intelligence left! Muwhahahaha.  
  
Tommy: Dude that explains why Dean and me repel the spell, wait-hey!  
  
Man: Not a spell you dumb jock, it's a mosaic of electrical wave patterns programmed to send brain cells airway.  
  
Tommy: That is so wrong!  
  
(Tommy comes at the guy and starts hitting him. The man blocks every move)  
  
Man: Honestly, I'm smart enough to defend myself, you should really be more intelligent about this, then again, you probably can't help that.  
  
Tommy: That's it.  
  
(Tommy pulls off the device.)  
  
Man: Wait! I need that!  
  
Tommy: (Smashes the device) Not anymore.  
  
(Tommy leaves bringing the smashed unit with him.)  
  
Man: The boss is going to kill me.  
  
(Lair, Merton and Dana are rubbing their heads in pain. Tommy walks in)  
  
Tommy: Hey guys (They both groan) Man it's nice to have you back.  
  
T.V.O. So everything was back to normal.  
  
(Caves)  
  
Tonya: Bring him in.  
  
(Two henchmen bring in a struggling man, the man from the studio)  
  
Tonya: Shame on you Feederman. The boss does not like failure.  
  
Feederman: I didn't mean to fail.  
  
Tonya: Awe, we all don't mean to fail, but it just, happens.  
  
(Tonya picks up a knife. Feederman whimpers)  
  
Feederman: I can do better. Next time I can do better.  
  
Tonya: I don't know buddy. Right now it kinda looks like there won't be a next time, too bad.  
  
Feederman: Please.  
  
Tonya: Very well, I'm sure we can get together and work something out.  
  
(She signals for the henchman to let go.)  
  
Feederman: (Hugging her) Thank you BW. You won't regret this. If it weren't for that werewolf, I would have succeeded!  
  
Tonya: (grabbing him by the collar) What werewolf?  
  
Feederman: (Hysterical) I don't know. He was just there, and then he took the Electronic Neuron Receptor. He was too strong.  
  
Tonya: (still holding Feederman) Well boys, looks like we got ourselves a new goodie-goodie.  
  
Feederman: Please BW, don't tell Master about the little incident. I tried my best.  
  
Tonya: There, there. It'll all be over soon. (She then sharply stabs him with the knife she has in her hand. Feederman yelps as he drops to the floor and dies) I want that pup found immediately. No one is going to ruin the plans. Besides, I never really cared for dogs anyway.  
  
T.V.O. After all the brain draining, I had time to think about Dana and me. I decided that it was finally time to talk.  
  
(Park bench, nighttime)  
  
Dana: I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to consider me a freak.  
  
Tommy: You're not a freak. Everyone goes through financial troubles once in a while, but that doesn't mean you should sale your body every time it gets rough.  
  
Dana: I never actually did anything. Just danced. Besides, that's not why I'm a freak.  
  
Tommy: What do you mean?  
  
Dana: I can't tell you.  
  
Tommy: Please Dana, you can trust me. I won't care who or what you are. Tell me the truth.  
  
Dana: Okay. The low class story is all a cover up. That's part of it, but not the whole. I'm not, from here.  
  
Tommy: I know that.  
  
Dana: No Tommy. I'm not FROM HERE.  
  
Tommy: Oh (pause) what?  
  
TBC  
  
Yeah, I know, horrible. Oh well, please leave a review, thank you. 


	9. Growing Maims

I'm very sorry the past few stories have stunk, very very badly. I've been kind of distracted lately. So sorry. Thanks for still reading though. Please don't stop!!! I promise I can do better! I think. Teehee  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
Tommy: Please Dana, you can trust me. I won't care who or what you are. Tell me the truth.  
  
Dana: Okay. The low class story is all a cover up. That's part of it, but not the whole. I'm not, from here.  
  
Tommy: I know that.  
  
Dana: No Tommy. I'm not FROM HERE.  
  
Tommy: Oh (pause) what?  
  
Dana: I knew I shouldn't have told you.  
  
Tommy: Dana, you haven't told me anything.  
  
Dana: I should probably start from the beginning. (Flashback happens as the scene shifts to a medieval-looking village. Houses are being burned. Monster soldiers are terrorizing the villagers. Her voice is heard while the scene continues) Dejani- a village in the dimension where I originally lived- is one of the many areas ruled by the evil king Lord Nem. They say his heart is made from the fiery pits of Mt. Shamn- the volcano all the evil in our dimension dwells in. It was home to all the Shamnians- trolls, goblins, demons and such. Well, a couple years back, Lord Nem sent the inhabitants of Mt. Sham down the countryside to destroy all that resisted capture. Their first strike was a neighboring village of Dejani, just south of the mountain. When the Dejanites got wind that all of the villagers there had been brutally murdered, their only choice was to leave everything and run. Lord Nem, being the very evil he could be, discovered this attempt and ordered the Shamnians to attack Dejani before anyone could leave. My father was Colonel of the militia that protected our village. He was the first to die. My mother, seeing that the line of defense was quickly demolishing, rapidly took me to her sister's house. She gave my aunt a necklace that opened portals- something like that. Right before we were about to take off, the Shamnians started to break down the door. I, being only eight, figured my dad had finally returned home to join us. I ran to the entrance, my mother trying to grab me. They broke down the door, and were about to strike me down, when my mother pushed me out of harm's way. My aunt picked me up and raced to the portal. My uncle, aunt, and I were the only ones to escape Dejani; everyone else was killed by the Shamnians, including my mother. She died because of me.  
  
Tommy: You can't be held responsible. You were an innocent child. She was trying to protect you.  
  
Dana: Yes, because I foolishly believed my father was still alive after I saw him sliced open with my very own eyes. I can't remember much, but that's what my family said.  
  
Tommy: So, you've been living in this reality ever since?  
  
Dana: No. My family and I are Realm- Hoppers. We jump dimension to dimension every time we get traced.  
  
Tommy: By whom?  
  
Dana: By the Shamnians. Lord Nem sent them after us. When he said take no resisters, he really meant it. That's why I took up karate. My uncle figured I would need to learn how to protect myself, incase he and my aunt are killed.  
  
Tommy: So what about the strip thing? What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Dana: My uncle wanted me to keep up appearances. You can find out basically anything at a strip joint. Usually everything that is covered up can be revealed there.  
  
Tommy: From what I saw, I can absolutely agree. (Dana gives Tommy a look) So, umm, that's it? That's the big secret?  
  
Dana: Yes, but you mustn't tell anyone.  
  
Tommy: What about Merton?  
  
Dana: Merton? I can probably trust him, I don't know. You two don't judge people by their paranormal abilities; after all, you guys specialize in that stuff, right?  
  
Tommy: Pretty much.  
  
Dana: You can't tell anyone else though. If word gets out who I really am, my family and I would have to leave. Right now even you are in grave danger, knowing this information.  
  
Tommy: Speaking of which- Dana Fille- that isn't your real name, is it?  
  
Dana: Technically, it's a nickname. My full name is Dananka Fillias of Dejani. Every time we change realms, I have to change my name as well.  
  
Tommy: But Dana Fille? It's kind of, well, obvious. Don't you think?  
  
Dana: Not really, no. (Tommy shrugs) I probably should go.  
  
Tommy: (kissing her goodbye) See you tomorrow.  
  
Dana: And remember, nobody. Merton, okay, but no one else!  
  
Tommy: Relax. No one is gonna know.  
  
(Dana leaves. Tommy sits down on the bench and closes his eyes.)  
  
T.V.O. Yep, everything was turning out to be all right. (Henchman comes up to Tommy and throws him off the bench) Except for that.  
  
Tommy: (Wolfed out) Okay buddy. Wanna play ruff? (Tommy and the henchman start fighting. The henchman throws in some cheap shots, but Tommy eventually over powers him. The henchman runs off.) That's right pal, you just keep on running- damn, that WAS too easy. (Camera zooms in on his neck to show a microchip blinking rapidly.)  
  
(School hallways)  
  
T.V.O. It was again time for an Open House at Pleasantville High. The teachers were busily assigning us projects so they could show them off and look important when our families showed up.  
  
Merton: (walking beside Tommy) She's a what?  
  
Tommy: Merton, lower your voice. If anyone finds out about her, she could be leaving.  
  
Merton: Tommy, she's made my life a living hell for the past few weeks! Granted when it's just us she's an angel, but around her gal pals?  
  
Dana: (leading her group of girls) Hi Tommy. Hey Goth freak.  
  
(The girls all start giggling)  
  
Merton: See?  
  
Tommy: Look Merton. I know you and Dana have been fighting for a while. But the fact is, her life can be in danger if this gets spilled.  
  
Merton: Such a tragedy.  
  
(Bell rings)  
  
Tommy: Dude, we're late for class.  
  
Administrator: How nice of you to realize Mr. Dawkins.  
  
Merton: Mr. Smith.  
  
Mr. Smith: Good morning Mr. Dingle. My, you boys are kind to wait for me so I can give you these notes.  
  
Merton: Really?  
  
Tommy: Cool.  
  
Mr. Smith: Yes. Yes indeed. Tell me now, how do you feel about the color pink?  
  
(Smith gives both confused boys pink slips.)  
  
Tommy: Detention?  
  
Merton: Not again.  
  
Mr. Smith: No, no, not detention. The school got a little tired of having to replace the projector and film slides every time you attended.  
  
M & T: (looking at each other) Heh heh.  
  
Mr. Smith: You two will be working at the Open House tonight. I'm sure Janitor Hernandez could use the help. Now gentlemen, on to class. (Tommy and Merton hang their heads as Mr. Smith escorts them to class. Merton and Tommy are about to enter the classroom when Dana rounds the corner, bumping into Mr. Smith. Now flustered) Ms. Fille, how about you join Tommy and Merton in their school- assisting quest?  
  
Dana: (Receiving a pink slip from him as he leaves) Huh?  
  
M & T: We'll explain later.  
  
(Caves)  
  
Tonya: You mean to tell me he's still alive?  
  
Henchman: What did you want me to do, kill him?  
  
Tonya: Hey! There's an idea!  
  
Henchman: He was too powerful.  
  
Tonya: You know, kinda finding that hard to believe when you have that jagged sword in you hand. Ever think of using it? (No response. Tonya sighs) Please tell me you at least placed the tracer on him.  
  
Henchman: You mean that little blue and silver thing? (Tonya nods a little frustrated) Yep, boss, we sure did.  
  
Tonya: Good. Tonight, we attack.  
  
Henchman: He might be too strong though.  
  
Tonya: I'll be the judge of that. I keep hearing that this wonder dog is some kind of muscle man. I'd like to take him on. If there is one thing I've learned, never send a henchman to do a woman's job.  
  
(School. Open House. Night time)  
  
Merton: (Approaching Tommy with burnt muffins) Tommy!  
  
Tommy: Yo dude. Hey, by any chance do you have any ointment with you? This rash on my neck is killing me!  
  
Merton: Tommy! You terminated the muffins!  
  
Tommy: What? I kept it in for twenty-five minutes!  
  
Merton: You left the oven on 550 degrees!!!  
  
Tommy: So?  
  
Merton: The maximum temperature for the recipe is 450 degrees!  
  
Tommy: Look, it's okay. See? (Places a black muffin in his mouth. He chews slowly in disgust while trying to look pleased) Yummmm.  
  
Merton: (Mad) Don't patronize me.  
  
Dana: Hey guys. (Takes a cup of lemonade. Sips it, and spits it out) This stuff takes like sh-  
  
Merton: Hey! That's my punch over there.  
  
Dana: (Disgusted) What kind of punch is it?  
  
Merton: Lemonade.  
  
Dana: Merton! This makes my taste buds want to shrivel up and die!  
  
Merton: Don't be so dramatic. I added in sugar. (Picks up the salt container he used) Oops.  
  
(Suddenly the lights go out)  
  
Tommy: Umm, why are the lights gone?  
  
Merton: Good question Tommy. Good question.  
  
(Henchmen [Vampire ones] burst in through the doors and windows. They part a way for Tonya to enter.)  
  
Tommy: Merton, get Dana out of here.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tommy: Just do it!  
  
Dana: I'm not leaving you.  
  
Tommy: Go!  
  
(Merton grabs a struggling Dana and disappears into the background.)  
  
Tonya: (Grinning. Vampires start growling) Ladies and gentleman welcome to Open House- all you can eat.  
  
(Broom closet. Merton shuts and locks the door)  
  
Merton: We should be safe in here. (Dana slaps Merton) Ouch, what'd you do that for?  
  
Dana: I could have taken care of myself. I didn't need your help.  
  
Merton: Look, I was just following orders. Tommy wanted you some place safe.  
  
Dana: Oh that's right. You're the little helpless, in-the-way sidekick. I forgot.  
  
Merton: You know, I should have left you there to get gobbled up by those things.  
  
Dana: You know what? I bet you would. You would probably leave an innocent girl in a room full of demons if it meant escaping your own torture.  
  
Merton: Well, that's the thing, you're not really innocent.  
  
Dana: (Angry, in Merton's face) I hate you!  
  
Merton: You hate me? I hate you!  
  
(Long pause. They stew in their anger. Suddenly, they embrace each other and fall on the floor, proceeding to make out)  
  
(Henchman finishing off some teacher. Tonya grins with glee)  
  
Tonya: Next?  
  
Girl: Please don't kill me.  
  
Tonya: Awe, look, a volunteer. (She grabs the girl. The girl starts crying) Don't worry honey, my guys probably won't drink you dry. After all, there are other desires boys like to fulfill.  
  
Tommy: (Coming forth, but hiding in the shadows) Let her go.  
  
Tonya: (Drops girl) Speaking of which.  
  
Henchman: Boss, that's the guy.  
  
Tonya: Oh, the impeccable boy who seems to escape every murder attempt I plan. How nice to finally meet you.  
  
Tommy: The pleasure's all mine. Look, I seem to be the one you want so let these people go.  
  
Tonya: Sorry, can't do that. See, we also came to have a little fun.  
  
Tommy: Fine. You want your fun? You can have it with me.  
  
Tonya: (Slyly) Promise?  
  
Tommy: I'm impeccable aren't I?  
  
Tonya: Tempting. (Pause) Oh well, why the hell not? These people are most definitely boring anyway. Men, please escort everyone out of the building, and don't start feeding until I give the word. (Tonya smiles at Tommy as the henchmen bunch the people up into a group and take them out of the school) Just in case.  
  
Tommy: How considerate.  
  
Tonya: Yes, very. So, are you gonna run? It's always fun when they run.  
  
Tommy: No running here. I'm all about the fight.  
  
Tonya: Oh, darn. I hate it when I play the cat and there is no stupid mouse to catch. Don't you just hate that?  
  
Tommy: Not much of a cat person.  
  
Tonya: (Laughing) No, I guess you wouldn't be would you? Fine, if you won't play, then I'll just have to force you to. (She leaps in the air and disappears)  
  
Tommy: Umm, crazy lady? Where did you go?  
  
Tonya: Over hear.  
  
(Tommy turns around only to get punched in the face. He gets back up, Tonya still no where in sight. She then swings down kicking him in the gut, knocking him to the floor.)  
  
Tonya: (Straddling him, pouting) You're not much fun. That was easy.  
  
Tommy: (Throwing her off) Just getting warmed up.  
  
Tonya: (seeing Tommy take off running) Oh goodie, the fun begins.  
  
(Tommy runs to the other end of the hall and hides behind the corner)  
  
Tonya: Here boy. I've got a nice bone for you.  
  
Tommy: (runs through the other halls jumbling up the path. He still hears her voice getting closer.) How does she do that? (He scratches his neck. The tracer comes off into his palm) Hello, what's this?  
  
Tonya: (reading a detector that finds the tracer. She turns the corner where the spot is) I've got you (No Tommy) What the f- (Tommy tackles her to the ground, now on top of her. She struggles but can't break away) Great. Good job wolf boy. If you don't mind, make the kill nice and quick.  
  
Tommy: Kill? I'm not gonna kill you. But, I can't have you jump me when I let you go, so (punches her, knocking her out cold.)  
  
(Outside. Henchmen wait while holding the group of people. Random "Please let me go" s can be heard. Doors to school open.)  
  
Tommy: (Still standing in the shadows, but making sure Tonya can be seen. He clears his throat) Let my people go! (The henchmen look at each other confused) NOW! Or your leader is toast.  
  
(The henchmen again look around at each other. One of them nods and they all let the people go. Tommy throws Tonya to one of the henchman, and they all leave towards the woods.)  
  
Tommy: I wonder if any of those chocolate brownies are still left.  
  
(Broom closet. The room looks very steamy. Merton and Dana are still making out, though they look really sweaty.)  
  
Dana: (Breaking away) We can't do this.  
  
Merton: (Disappointed) You're right.  
  
Dana: It's not fair to Tommy.  
  
Merton: You're right.  
  
Dana: Not convinced are you?  
  
Merton: Nope.  
  
Dana: Me neither. (She pulls him back into a lip lock.)  
  
Tommy: (Outside of closet) Hey guys, are you in there?  
  
Dana: (Both of them pulling away) Yeah. Yeah, we're here.  
  
Merton: Umm, can you let us out?  
  
Tommy: The door's lock is inside the closet, Merton.  
  
Merton: Right. (Opens the door) Forgot. Heh, heh. (He moves aside to let Dana out. She shyly comes out and fixes her hair while avoiding Tommy's eyes. She goes ahead of them.)  
  
Tommy: She must be really shaken up from tonight.  
  
Merton: Yeah. Shaken up.  
  
TBC  
  
Oh yes, it sucked again. Please leave a review, thank you. 


	10. The Things Dreams Are Made Of

Well, I'm glad at least one person liked the previous eppy ( Thanks OL. I'm kicking myself in the butt cause I know Dana is turning out to be like Lori and I really didn't mean for that to happen! Argh. Anyways, enjoy.  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Sky-Anne, Tonya, the Master and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
(Castle hallway; dim lighting. Candles are strung from the walls. Someone is carrying a baby [all is shown is arms holding baby and the baby]). The baby starts crying as it is passed to another person. Shouting is heard. Then screaming. Foot stomps and soldiers can be heard in the background. A woman [the one originally carrying the baby] can be heard pleading for her life. The drawing of a sword and the slicing of the woman can also be heard. The person now holding the baby runs fast until stopping. The camera shows what the person sees: A portal. The face of the person is about to be shown when everything stops.)  
  
Voice: Help me.  
  
Dana: (wakes up, sweating. Her eyes are bright as she is gasping for breath. Her heart pumping) It was a dream- (not convinced) Just a dream.  
  
(Caves)  
  
Master: (The fire pit guy) I hear you were unsuccessful with the mission last week my pet. I honestly believed you could take that pitiful excuse for a hairball.  
  
Tonya: I underestimated him. It won't happen again.  
  
Master: Good. Then what is your plan?  
  
Tonya: The henchmen have observed him from afar and have determined that the best way to hurt him is emotionally, and not physically.  
  
Master: And you can do this?  
  
Tonya: Without breaking a sweat. Teenagers are so high-strung with feelings; I almost feel sorry for them.  
  
Master: Indeed. Now that this matter is settled with the boy, we must concern ourselves with more pressing matters. Have you converted her?  
  
Tonya: Not yet. But don't worry, we have an insider working for us. She should be evil in no time. Well, that, or insane.  
  
Master: Very good. We must eliminate her, that, or draw her into the dark side. She knows valuable information. Such valuable information, that if the powers of Good obtain it, all hope for the apocalypse will be destroyed. We must strip Good of every single champion it has. Evil is weakening. I've seen it. You've seen it. I power everything evil. With my strength lessening so is the strength of every demonic thing out there. That is why this next step must not be effected. It's the turning point of our source of power. It's the only way we can bring about the end of mortal existence and the reign of hell on earth. Do you understand?  
  
Tonya: Perfectly. Don't worry boss, it'll be like taking life from a human.  
  
(School hallways. Tommy and Merton are at their lockers)  
  
Tommy: Merton, have you seen Dana lately?  
  
Merton: (Jumping) Seen her? Why would I have seen her?  
  
Tommy: Gee Merton, I dunno. Maybe because you usually do see her? Every day. Especially since there is an apocalypse on the move.  
  
Merton: (Changing the subject) Tommy, keep your voice down.  
  
Tommy: Sorry. I'm just a little concerned about not seeing Dana all day. This isn't like her. Is she okay?  
  
Merton: Umm, I guess. How should I know? I'm not the one sucking face with her. (His eyes go wide and he tenses after realizing what he just said.)  
  
Tommy: You're right. (Merton relaxes) She's just probably busy.  
  
(Girls' restroom. Dana and her gal pals are doing their make-up while busily chattering)  
  
Girl 1: Tommy is such a good boy friend for you Dana.  
  
Dana: (A little uneasy) Thanks.  
  
Girl 2: Yeah. But what's the deal? You haven't even talked to him all day!  
  
Dana: I know, just-  
  
Girl 1: Oh my gosh, there's another guy?  
  
Dana: NO! Of course not, it's just.  
  
Girl 1: It's okay sweetie, you don't need to tell us. We understand. It's the one month lump.  
  
Dana: One month lump?  
  
Girl 2: You've been dating Tommy for a month now. Don't be ashamed. We all go through it. Besides, what they don't know won't hurt them.  
  
Dana: Yeah. (Mumbles) For now.  
  
(Lair. Merton is sitting at his computer. Dana walks in.)  
  
Dana: Merton.  
  
Merton: Gah! Oh, sorry, surprised me there-heh heh.  
  
Dana: (Feeling awkward) Umm, I need to talk to you about something.  
  
Merton: Right. Look, about the other night-  
  
Dana: No. Not that.  
  
Merton: Oh.  
  
Dana: I had a dream last night. Actually, more of a nightmare. There was this baby, and these people trying to protect it. One of them was killed and the other-  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Dana: I don't know. It all, stopped. But then I heard this voice asking me to help it.  
  
Merton: Interesting. It was probably a prophetic dream sequence. Those things happen, even if you can't help it.  
  
Dana: What are we going to do?  
  
Merton: I could look stuff up on the computer.  
  
Dana: No, I mean about us.  
  
Merton: (sighs) I don't know.  
  
Dana: We need to stop. Before this gets out of control. Tommy doesn't deserve this. Even though it might be good, it can't, happen, ever, again.  
  
Merton: Why not? It's not like Tommy has dibs on you.  
  
Dana: Well, actually, yeah, boy friend, remember?  
  
Merton: Not forever.  
  
Dana: Can you hear yourself? You're talking about your best friend.  
  
Merton: Wait, not to change the subject, but, you think I'm- good?  
  
Dana: What?  
  
Merton: A minute ago, you said it was, good.  
  
Dana: Well, yeah. It was.  
  
Merton: I knew those hours spent on my pillow wouldn't go to waist! D'I mean, heh heh.  
  
(Both laugh a little. Tommy walks in and they stop. Merton heads to the computer.)  
  
Tommy: Dana, there you are.  
  
Merton: Yeah, umm, I was just telling Dana that you were looking for her.  
  
(Tommy goes to kiss Dana on the lips, but Dana turns her head so that the smooch lands on the cheek. She then sits down on Merton's bed.)  
  
Tommy: (A little shocked by this) Umm, what's new in the demonic department?  
  
Merton: Nothing much. Dana had a weird prophetic dream. Might help us out a bit in dealing with the apocalypse.  
  
Dana: (Breaking her stare) I should go see Sky-Anne. I haven't visited her since she checked into the hospital.  
  
Merton: Don't you think we should be concentrating on the apocalypse instead of pleasing our friends?  
  
Dana: You of all people should know that keeping friends pleased is the best thing to do right now. Besides, I am thinking about the apocalypse, Sky-Anne is a powerful wiccan, remember?  
  
Merton: (disappointed) Fine.  
  
Tommy: Bye- (Dana closes the door) Dana. (sighs)  
  
(Pleasantville Mental Institution)  
  
Dana: What do you mean I can't see her?  
  
Nurse: Visiting hours are over.  
  
Dana: It says 9 a.m. to 6 p.m. It's barely even 5!  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry Miss. Sky-Anne isn't feeling well.  
  
Dana: Well, I'm sure she would still want me to visit her.  
  
Nurse: Please. Miss, leave.  
  
(Dana turns around to leave. The nurse sighs and goes to a room. Dana takes a laboratory coat and turns back around heading towards Sky-Anne's room. She approaches the room. Screams can be heard from inside. She peers through the cracked-open door to see the doctors trying to give Sky- Anne a "treatment" injection. As they do this, she slowly calms down. A gypsy lady walks to Sky-Anne and places her hands on Sky-Anne's head and heart, reading her)  
  
Gypsy lady: She still knows. We mustn't waste any time.  
  
Doctor: What should we do?  
  
Gypsy: You fix problems right? She's the problem. Fix her.  
  
(The doctors and the gypsy head out the door as Dana hides behind it. She then sneaks into the room.)  
  
Dana: Sky-Anne? Are you awake?  
  
Sky-Anne: (confused, half-awake) Dana? Is that you? Why are you here? You can't be in here. They'll get you.  
  
Dana: Don't worry Sky-Anne, I'm gonna get you out of here.  
  
Sky-Anne: No! Get out of here before they get you.  
  
Dana: I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me.  
  
Sky-Anne: You dumb blonde! You don't know whom you're dealing with.  
  
Dana: Hey, us blondes gotta stick together. I've got to get you out of here.  
  
(Lair, Dana helps Sky-Anne in.)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Sitting on the bed) You should have left me there. Now they're gonna look for me.  
  
Dana: Your welcome.  
  
Tommy: What's up?  
  
Dana: The mental institution made Sky-Anne even crazier.  
  
Merton: Don't they all?  
  
Tommy: She doesn't look crazy to me.  
  
Sky-Anne: You bitch! Do you think you can stop them? It's already begun. Everything is falling into place, and you can't win.  
  
Tommy: Umm, I take that back.  
  
(Everyone looks shocked as they see Sky-Anne laughing evilly and hysterically, her eyes glazed over. Dana walks over and slaps her.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Thanks. That's been happening ever since-  
  
Merton: What? You ate the hospital's food?  
  
Sky-Anne: No. Ever since I had a vision.  
  
Tommy: Seems a lot of that's going around.  
  
Dana: What was it like?  
  
Sky-Anne: I don't know. I was concentrating on drawing energy from the earth, you know, to grow stronger with my spells. All of a sudden, I had this vision that these really ugly demons were opening a portal of some sort. Actually, more of a, vortex.  
  
Merton: A vortex? Not good.  
  
Tommy: Why? What's a vortex?  
  
Merton: It's a portal that sucks things inside it, like wind gravity or something. Regular portals just open gates to other realms. The vortex can bring things in and out of dimensions.  
  
Tommy: Like demons?  
  
Merton: That, or possibly powerful energy, good or bad.  
  
Dana: I'm guessing this one was drawing bad energy.  
  
Sky-Anne: Exactly. After the vision, I told my counseling trainer- you know, the one who was supposed to help me with my being a better witch? Bad idea. She told the doctors and they've been shooting me up with this serum ever since.  
  
Dana: That's probably what's been giving you the sudden urge to be possessed by an evil psycho demon thingy.  
  
Merton: It's probably drawing out your evil side.  
  
Sky-Anne: But I'm not evil!!!  
  
Merton: No. But everyone had a dark side that can be dilated to where it takes over your whole nervous system.  
  
Tommy: How do we stop it then?  
  
Merton: Well, if these sudden outbursts are a result to the serum, they should probably go away as long as she is off the stuff. But, she could go through a withdrawal, like what alcoholics and drug addicts go through when they stop their addictions "cold turkey".  
  
Sky-Anne: (Reassuring herself) I can take it.  
  
Dana: But back to the vortex, what are we going to do?  
  
Sky-Anne: I might have a solution. There is this creature that witches sometimes go to when in need of assistance.  
  
Merton: No way! Not another Shibshu.  
  
Sky-Anne: Not the Shibshu. It's an old powerful warlock. He can tell the future, present, and past. He won't help us with our dilemma seeing as he never takes sides- good or evil, but he does love existence and could probably tell you what you need to know.  
  
Dana: How do we do it?  
  
Sky-Anne: I need to do a dream spell because he dwells in the dream realm. Someone needs to travel through the dream sequence. I don't think I should, just incase I go a little haywire during the spell.  
  
Dana: I'll do it.  
  
Tommy: No, the Shamnians could trace you in that dimension, and we wouldn't be there to help you.  
  
Dana: I'll be fine. As long as I get out as quickly as I can. I know how to deal with this warlock, trust me.  
  
Sky-Anne: She should probably do it. It's much easier for a female to travel to the dream world than a male.  
  
Merton: How do you figure?  
  
Sky-Anne: Emotions. Men tend to be more factual when women seem to take on creativity, solutions, and hopes with ease, the things dreams are made of.  
  
Tommy: Okay. But are there any ways to protect her just incase?  
  
Sky-Anne: I will be in a trance as well. My spirit should be with her in her mind. Although she won't be able to see or hear me, I can protect her.  
  
Dana: Sounds good. Let's do it.  
  
(Dana lies on the floor. Sky-Anne has her fingertips to Dana's temples.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Just relax. (Her voice grows softer as Dana slips away mentally) You should be there any minute.  
  
(Dana now stands in an area where everything is bluish-gray.)  
  
Dana: I must be in the right place. (A yellow glowing path appears at her feet) Follow the yellow brick road, so unoriginal. (The scene changes where Dana has been walking for miles.) Hello? Oh c'mon! Mr. Warlock guy? (The warlock appears)  
  
Warlock: Warlock guy? Did your parents never teach you to respectfully address a person with their given name?  
  
Dana: That would be nice if I knew your name.  
  
Warlock: I have no given name. (Dana puts her hand on her hips) What? Can't take a joke? Sheesh. I weep for the future. Call me, Al.  
  
Dana: The great and powerful warlock's name is Al?  
  
Al: Well, it's not Dana, but it's suiting.  
  
Dana: Wait, how'd you-  
  
Al: Know your name? This IS your mind after all.  
  
Dana: Right. So then you would know why I came.  
  
Al: The vortex? What's there to know? It was opened to call forth evil energy. Nothing big.  
  
Dana: But why?  
  
Al: (Using air quotes) The great powerful and evil one formally known as (sarcastic) "Master" needs to suck out the evil from the vortex in order to become powerful enough to destroy the world.  
  
Dana: How is he able to do this? Where is the All-Powerful Good?  
  
Al: The source of all that is good cannot be one significant being like evil. (Spooky voice) It lives in you. (Goes back to regular voice) Well, technically, everyone, as well as evil. The All-Powerful-Good and Evil fight their battles inside their followers.  
  
Dana: So that's why Evil hasn't just gone and destroyed the world. It's not corporeal.  
  
Al: Exactly.  
  
Dana: So, how do we stop them from opening the portal.  
  
Al: You can't.  
  
Dana: What do you mean I can't?  
  
Al: It's already been opened.  
  
Dana: Then how can we close it?  
  
Al: You already know.  
  
Dana: What? You can't be serious.  
  
Al: Did I stutter? You already know the answer.  
  
Dana: How 'bout you jog my memory?  
  
Al: That cannot be done. I only tell you what you do not know.  
  
Dana: Make an exception. We're on the brink of an apocalypse.  
  
Al: I cannot help you. I can, though, tell you this.  
  
Dana: What?  
  
Al: You do not know who your parents were. You need to be told that they were- (All of a sudden a snake demon comes from out of nowhere and gobbles Al up)  
  
Dana: That can't be good. (Dana runs away as the demon chases her) Sky- Anne, time to go home now.  
  
(Lair, Sky-Anne pulls out of her trance)  
  
Merton: What's wrong?  
  
Sky-Anne: She's in trouble.  
  
Tommy: Help her!  
  
Sky-Anne: I can't! Something pulled me out of the trance. It won't let me access.  
  
Merton: Get her out of there!  
  
Sky-Anne: Don't yell, I'll try summoning power from the earth to wake her from the dream spell. (All of a sudden her eyes become glazed. Merton and Tommy do not notice)  
  
Merton: What's wrong? Hurry up.  
  
Sky-Anne: You fool. Did you think you could keep it a secret? I heard her mind speak. She's troubled as well as you. Did you think no one would ever find out?  
  
Tommy: Merton, what is she talking about?  
  
Sky-Anne: Was she pleased with you? Were you a good boy? Tell me, when you pressed your lips against hers, did you feel like a man?  
  
Tommy: What? Merton, you-  
  
Merton: Tommy. I can explain!  
  
Sky-Anne: Yes Merton, let's explain to Tommy how you took his girl and jammed your tongue down her throat. (She laughs insanely. Tommy gets fed up and slaps her.)  
  
Sky-Anne: (unglazed) What happened?  
  
Tommy: Just finish the damn spell.  
  
Merton: Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Shut up Merton. Sky-Anne, do the spell.  
  
(Sky-Anne nervously meditates. Scene changes to Dana about to be eaten by the snake.)  
  
Dana: (Waking up) That was a close one. (Sees that Tommy is red with anger) What's wrong Tommy? (Tommy turns to walk out. Dana looks at Merton who shakes his head.) Tommy?  
  
(She gets up and places her hand on his arm to catch him. He quickly turns around and catches her hand before it touches him)  
  
Tommy: If you're smart, you'll stay away from me. (He turns back around and opens the door)  
  
Dana: Tommy wait!  
  
Tommy: (Quickly turning his head. Eyes glow yellow) Stay away.  
  
(Tommy leaves. Dana turns to Sky-Anne and Merton)  
  
Dana: Merton, Tommy isn't a regular ordinary human, is he?  
  
Sky-Anne: You mean you don't know?  
  
Dana: Know what?  
  
Merton: Dana, I think it's time to tell you something.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry if it sucked. Please leave reviews! Please!!! 


	11. Hello Misery

Yep, another chapter. Anyways, enjoy!!!  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Sky-Anne, Tonya, the Master and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
(Caves. Tonya is sitting "Indian style" waiting for something. The Fire pit is calm, and the flames are low. Suddenly, the flames burst up from the pit and grow longer. The Master appears.)  
  
Master: It is done.  
  
Tonya: Did the serpent guardian kill the girl?  
  
Master: No, but he destroyed the warlock before the old man could tell her anything of importance.  
  
Tonya: He did tell her about the vortex, didn't he?  
  
Master: Yes, but it is of no use to them now. The vortex has already been opened, and without the warlock's information, they will never figure out how to close it, that is, before they run out of time.  
  
Tonya: (Smiling now) Great, the world is about to end. Things are looking up. But, why couldn't we see who that chick talking to him was?  
  
Master: Something was protecting her from my sight. Her face would not appear. No matter, there is no need to worry about anything now. Just keep an eye out on those children. Especially the wolf.  
  
Tonya: Right, I'm on it. (Turns to leave)  
  
Master: Oh, and don't feel pressured to keep everyone in that Scooby gang alive. In times of apocalypses, sacrifices must be made.  
  
Tonya: (Grinning) With pleasure.  
  
(Lair)  
  
Dana: Pleasantville Werewolf? I can't believe it.  
  
Merton: Yeah. It's kinda hard to think of Tommy as a hairy metamorphic being, but it's true.  
  
Dana: Not that, just, Pleasantville having a werewolf. A quiet little town with creepy monsters running amongst? Kind of cliché, ya know?  
  
Merton: (holding up a finger, pause) Actually, you have a point.  
  
Dana: Wait a minute. I remember now. That day Jesse fell, he was there to save her. He didn't try to hurt her at all. Then why do people think he's evil?  
  
Merton: He's just been in particular places at the not-so-right time. That's all.  
  
Computer: You've got mail.  
  
Sky-Anne: Hey Goth boy, you got mail.  
  
Merton: (Sarcastic) Thanks, even though I heard it the first time, your extra warning was most appreciative. (Sky-Anne rolls her eyes. Merton goes to his computer) Huh. It's from my friend BlackRaven01. She's into the paranormal too. She's got some attachments here, hold on a sec. (a couple of pauses) Oh boy.  
  
Dana: What do you mean oh boy? No oh boy. Oh boy bad.  
  
Merton: Yep. Oh boy definitely bad.  
  
Dana: Crap.  
  
Sky-Anne: What does it say?  
  
Merton: In the past twelve hours, a sudden rage of violence has escalated all over the world.  
  
Dana: Guess we can thank the vortex for that.  
  
Merton: The evil energy must be effecting everyone.  
  
Sky-Anne: How come?  
  
Merton: Well, remember how I told you that serum dilated your evil within? I think that's what the energy is doing.  
  
Dana: It's giving people their daily dose of evil?  
  
Merton: Exactly. (Goes back to the computer) Uh oh.  
  
Sky-Anne: Uh oh not good either.  
  
Merton: She also has an attachment on how the energy effects beings of unnatural circumstances, like shall we say, werewolves?  
  
Dana: And how exactly does it effect them?  
  
Merton: The phrase "gulp" comes to mind.  
  
Dana: Oh boy.  
  
Merton: The energy makes them pure evil.  
  
Sky-Anne: And I'm sure an angry werewolf doesn't help the situation either.  
  
Dana: (Dana looks at a concerned Merton) Especially when you're the person he's angry at.  
  
(Dark Park)  
  
T.V.O. I was really ticked. Dana had cheated on me, but of all things, with my best friend! I felt betrayed. Merton had always liked her; I knew that from the very beginning. I just thought that he had more decency than to do me like that. I bet he did it just to piss me off. The situation was kind of strange though. These certain things usually just got me miffed and not thirsty for blood. But for some reason, I started to feel like letting the wolf loose. (Tommy watches a couple making out.) I mean, how come those two get to be so happy when I'm so miserable? (Tommy jumps out and scares them) Booga Booga Booga!!! (The girl shrieks. Both run away.) Heehee, I always wanted to do that. (Sees a Hungry- bucket bag) Ooh! Chicken!  
  
Tonya: (watching from a nearby tree) Oh, what's this? (She follows as Tommy runs off)  
  
(Lair)  
  
Dana: We need to find Tommy before he hurts anyone.  
  
Merton: Or us.  
  
Dana: Merton!  
  
Merton: What? You two have never seen an evil Tommy before. It's not pretty.  
  
Sky-Anne: Then you guys should probably stay here. I'll go looking for him.  
  
Merton: Good.  
  
Dana: No, bad! (Merton gives her a look) Merton, she can also be in danger. He's pure evil, remember?  
  
Sky-Anne: Yeah. But evil usually also has a plan. And I'm betting that's you. If he attacks me, I can protect myself with magic. Don't worry.  
  
Dana: I don't know.  
  
Merton: C'mon Dana. She needs to go before he hurts anyone.  
  
Dana: (Still concerned) Be careful.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Opening door) I always am.  
  
(She leaves. Merton and Dana stand about. Long pause)  
  
Merton: (Moving towards Dana) So, umm, considering the recent break up-  
  
Dana: (Putting her hand to her head and moving away) Not now Merton, I have a headache.  
  
Merton: (Moving the opposite way towards the computer) Right, heh heh, just kidding.  
  
(Dana sits on the bed. She goes into shock, eyes glazing over, as she has another vision. The scene shifts to where the dream left off.)  
  
Woman: (Holding baby, looking at the portal) What am I going to do? (Yells can be heard in the background)  
  
Soldier: Stop her! She has the baby!  
  
(The woman runs to the portal, before she can jump, she is knocked away from it)  
  
Voice: Not so fast sweetie.  
  
Woman: (Eyes wide) Oh my God.  
  
(The camera zooms around to reveal Tonya)  
  
Tonya: God has nothing to do with it.  
  
(Tonya grins as she forms a fireball. The woman braces herself for the hit, shielding the baby. All of a sudden a man hits Tonya over the head.)  
  
Man: (Lifting the woman up) We need to get out of here.  
  
Woman: We can't. There is nowhere to run.  
  
Man: (gesturing to the portal) Nowhere to run, but there is at least somewhere to hide.  
  
Woman: No! It's too dangerous. This-this thing should only be used for emergencies.  
  
Man: And what exactly do you think this is? A tea party? There is no other choice. It's the only way to protect the princess. Let's go.  
  
(The man and woman are about to jump into the portal when Tonya grabs the woman.)  
  
Tonya: I said not so fast!  
  
(A bright light flashes. Dana comes back from the vision. She finds herself in Merton's bed. Merton is watching her concerned)  
  
Merton: Are you okay?  
  
Dana: (A little dazed) What happened?  
  
Merton: You fainted.  
  
Dana: No. What happened to them?  
  
Merton: Them who?  
  
Dana: She was about to hurt them. What happened?  
  
Merton: I wouldn't know.  
  
Dana: Damn it! Why won't it let me see the whole thing?  
  
Merton: Another vision? Maybe whoever sends them is having trouble right now, since the whole evilness thing is going on.  
  
Dana: It must be something important. I need to find out what it's about. It might help close the vortex.  
  
(People running around frightened. Tommy is wrecking everything in sight.)  
  
Man: It's the wolf man!!!  
  
Tommy: (Grabs the guy around the neck. Sighs) Can't you people get it right? Were-Wolf. Say it with me now! Were-Wolf. I hate Wolf Man; it makes me sound so monster-like, ya know? (The man just whimpers. Tommy sighs again) Oh well. I could always use a snack.  
  
(Tommy leans forward to bite him)  
  
Voice: Don't do it Tommy.  
  
Tommy: (Dropping the guy, who runs for his life. He turns around) Great, if it's not bad already that these people are running around and screaming, a goody-goody riding my back just takes the cake. Would it hurt to get off?  
  
Sky-Anne: Let's find out. Giddy-up.  
  
(Tommy growls as he evilly smirks. He lunges for her, but she waves her hand, and he is knocked over.)  
  
Tommy: (getting up) That was good witch. Too bad you won't live long enough to enjoy it.  
  
(He lunges for her again. She sends a bolt after him, but he ducks.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Give it up Tommy. Come back to the lair, you're not safe here.  
  
Tommy: I'm not safe? You better look in the mirror. Speaking of which (He picks up a mirror on the ground and reflects a bolt of energy that is heading towards him. The bolt sends Sky-Anne back into the roof of a burning house. He watches as the house suddenly explodes.) Ding-dong the witch is dead. (Chuckles, smells the air, and turns around to see Tonya staring at him with her arms crossed and satisfied) Now, to kill the bitch.  
  
Tonya: Tommy, Tommy. Such language. What makes you feel you have to kill me?  
  
Tommy: The little event last week with you tried to kill me. Plus, that bolt of energy you just threw to blast me with pretty much comes to mind.  
  
Tonya: I knew you would reflect it. If anything, I was helping you get rid of that pesky witch. Don't take it so personally. Besides, we're on the same side now.  
  
Tommy: I'm not on anyone's side.  
  
Tonya: Well, you're definitely not on the side of good.  
  
Tommy: (letting out a growl) I'm not evil either.  
  
Tonya: Oh come now. Reeking havoc on Pleasantville? Trying to kill innocent bystanders? Tommy, those aren't signs of throwing a picnic.  
  
Tommy: So. What if I am evil? Got a problem?  
  
Tonya: Not at all. I like it. Join us Tommy. The Master would be pleased with you. The original plan was to kill you, but now that you're evil, he would definitely reconsider.  
  
Tommy: I work for no one. I don't need you.  
  
Tonya: Oh really? Do you just expect to go back to your pals and be welcomed with open arms after what you've done? They will never trust you again. Especially that little girl who's gaga for you.  
  
Tommy: (Becoming sad) Not anymore.  
  
Tonya: (Approaching Tommy, a little flirty) Oh. I see now. Did she reject you? It's okay; she doesn't deserve a werewolf like you.  
  
Tommy: And you do?  
  
Tonya: Maybe. She can't ever love you Tommy. She can't, because she doesn't understand.  
  
Tommy: (Turns to leave) Then I'll make her understand.  
  
Tonya: (A burning person is running around screaming his head off) You can't escape Tommy! If you don't join us you'll perish like the rest of them! (The person is still running around, now closer to Tonya. She sighs and grabs the person breaking his neck) God that was annoying.  
  
(Lair. Merton and Dana are making out)  
  
Merton: (Pulling away) Headache better?  
  
Dana: (Pulling him back) much.  
  
(Tommy breaks open the door. He sees the two.)  
  
Tommy: (Heading for Merton) Merton you little bastard.  
  
Dana: (Stopping Tommy) Don't touch him.  
  
Tommy: You're right. Waste of a good kill.  
  
Dana: Look, how about you calm down, and we can talk this out?  
  
Tommy: How about not.  
  
(He throws her out of the way and heads over to Merton again)  
  
Merton: (Nervously backing up) C'mon buddy, you don't want to do this.  
  
Tommy: Don't I? I should have done this a long time ago. Maybe then you would have stopped getting in my way.  
  
Merton: (Defensive) You-you know that's not true. I-I always helped.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, helped be a pain in my ass.  
  
Merton: (Pause) That was harsh.  
  
(Tommy picks him up and he yelps. Tommy then throws him across the room)  
  
Dana: Merton!  
  
Tommy: Sit tight hun, you're next.  
  
Merton: Tommy, not to sound pitiful, but, don't hurt me!  
  
Tommy: Like that ever works.  
  
(Merton closes his eyes and braces himself to be pummeled)  
  
Dana: (From behind Tommy) Don't touch him Tommy.  
  
Tommy: (Turning around) I thought we already established this. (His mood changes when he sees a crossbow with a silver arrow aimed at him)  
  
Dana: Let me rephrase that. Don't touch him, or prepare to be filled with lead.  
  
Merton: Silver.  
  
Dana: Whatever.  
  
Tommy: (Growling) Fine. (Knocks the crossbow out of her hands) I'll just touch you then.  
  
Dana: Oops.  
  
Tommy: (Picks her up) Prepare to be bitten.  
  
Dana: Don't do this Tommy.  
  
Tommy: It's the only way to make you understand. You have to be turned to know what I feel. I love you.  
  
Dana: (Pause. Sympathetic) I don't.  
  
Tommy: (Puts her back down. His face softening) You mean, you don't want to be with me?  
  
Dana: (Pause) No.  
  
(Tommy stares in shock as he looks at a frightened Dana. He then runs out of the lair. Dana collapses on the floor and starts to cry. Merton holds and comforts her)  
  
T.V.O. What had I done? I hurt the one person I loved and almost killed my best friend. I couldn't live with myself, so I decided to escape into the woods. The one thing that really haunted me, though, was that I had probably killed Sky-Anne.  
  
(Burnt down house [the one Sky-Anne fell through]. Boots can be seen at the foot of the ashes. The camera travels upward to reveal Tonya)  
  
Tonya: One down, two to go.  
  
TBC  
  
Again, sorry if it sucked. Please leave a detailed review!!! Thanks 


	12. So Unhappy Together

Nothing to really say, so why ruin the moment?  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
(Pleasantville street. Random houses on fire. Sirens can be heard in the background)  
  
Tommy: My God, what have I done?  
  
Tonya: You know what you've done. You've turned. There is no use in denying it. Apocalypse is nigh when the moon is at its high.  
  
Tommy: (Rushing her) Go away!!! Leave me alone! (All of a sudden she disappears.) She's not there. (Sighs) She's not there.  
  
(Tommy approaches a burnt down house. He bends down to pick something up from the ashes. He finds a wallet and opens it. Sky-Anne's crumbled picture is in it. He looks up at the almost full moon.)  
  
Tommy: (whispers) When the moon is at its high.  
  
(Dana's room. Dana is talking on the phone while lying in bed.)  
  
Dana: Don't worry Merton. I'll be fine. I just need a break from school right now. I'll be back soon. Really, I'm fine. You better go, or you'll be late. (Smiles sweetly) Bye.  
  
(She hangs up the phone. A women of her late forties comes in with boxes of junk)  
  
Dana: Hi Aunt Clare.  
  
Clare: Hi sweetie. I brought some things for us to go through to keep you busy. Lord knows how easily bored you can get.  
  
Dana: Thanks.  
  
Clare: I'm going downstairs. I'll be back with a plate of cookies and some milk. Does that sound good?  
  
(Dana nods. Aunt Clare leaves. Dana picks up a box. She rummages through some things until she comes across a photo album. She opens a page to reveal a young woman in one of the pictures, the woman from Dana's vision. Dana continues to look at some more pictures. She stops at a picture of a "Well-to-do" woman with a necklace around her neck)  
  
Dana: That's weird. (She pulls out her necklace, the exact same necklace from the picture, from under her shirt. She rubs it as it glows. The necklace in the picture starts glowing. Dana's eyes go wide and she shuts the book) Very- Weird.  
  
(School cafeteria)  
  
Merton: (Playing with his lunchmeat. He pokes at it, but the fork just bounces off flying away.) That's definitely not healthy.  
  
Girl: Mind if I sit down?  
  
Merton: (Looks up. She is a beautiful redhead wearing all black. He starts laughing hysterically) Mind? Mind? (Pointing to himself) Me mind? (She nods) Are you feeling all right?  
  
Girl: (Sitting down) Well, it is a little hot in here.  
  
(She takes a napkin, wets it in water, and presses it against her neck)  
  
Merton: (Gulping) Very hot.  
  
Girl: (Smirking) Funny. What's your name?  
  
Merton: (Grinning) Merton J. Dingle.  
  
Girl: (Holding out her hand) Scarlet Raverra. (Merton takes her hand and kisses it) My, my. A comedian AND a gentleman. Say, do you think we could perhaps get together tonight? See, I'm new here, and I need a strong, smart fellow who can help me catch up in my classes. Plus, I need someone who can tell me where everything is. I really want to join the Gothic Fantasy Guild; are you familiar with that organization?  
  
Merton: (Excited) Familiar? I am the Gothic Fantasy Guild!!! Literally, heh, well, until you join, that is.  
  
Scarlet: Great. (Getting up to leave) It's a date.  
  
Merton: (She leaves) A date?  
  
(Pleasantville Park. Dana is walking around, focused, eyes on the ground.)  
  
Dana: It doesn't make since. What does it all mean? No other relative had this amulet, well, except for my mother. It just doesn't make since. (She bumps into someone.) Oh sorry. (She looks up to see Tommy. Both are a little bewildered. She backs up a little) Tommy.  
  
Tommy: (Unwolfing, looking tired) Don't worry. (Hands up in the air) I won't bite.  
  
Dana: Why do I not believe you?  
  
Tommy: I guess I deserve that. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just, you, Merton, it all just-  
  
Dana: I forgive you. You weren't in control of your emotions. If anything, I should be apologizing to you. I didn't mean to hurt you like that.  
  
Tommy: I know.  
  
(Both sit down on a bench)  
  
Dana: Kissing Merton made me realize that I don't know what I want right now. It's all so confusing. I feel sick, yet relieved at the same time. I don't know. But I do care for you though. Maybe not the way you want me to, but I do. You're like a brother to me.  
  
T.V.O. Those are the worst few sentences any man could, would, and will ever hear.  
  
Tommy: I guess it just wasn't meant to be.  
  
Dana: Maybe. (Pause) Look, if you don't want me to come around anymore, I'll understand.  
  
Tommy: What? No. You're an important member of the team now. We need you.  
  
Dana: (Pause) Okay, well, there's something I want to tell you.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Dana: It's about my amulet, the one that is suppose to open and close portals? I found a picture of the woman from my vision, and then another picture of a woman who was wearing this amulet!  
  
(She points to her necklace)  
  
Tommy: Maybe she's related?  
  
Dana: She has to be. The only people that have ever worn this are my mother and I.  
  
Tommy: Maybe it's your mother's picture.  
  
Dana: It couldn't have been. See, my mother was a peasant. The woman in the picture was from a very "well-off" family. Of course, maybe my aunt isn't telling me everything I should know.  
  
Tommy: Maybe we should go to Merton's. That is, if he'll let me in.  
  
Dana: Even if he hasn't forgiven you, we have to stay together-  
  
Tommy: Especially since the apocalypse is nigh.  
  
Dana: Right-what?  
  
Tommy: C'mon, I'll explain on the way.  
  
(Lair)  
  
Merton: So, carry the four, and you should get 62.  
  
Scarlet: (Flirty, Cheesy) You are so smart!  
  
Merton: Nah. Just the calculator!  
  
(He holds up the calculator. Both chuckle)  
  
Scarlet: Yes, but it takes such a smart person to handle a calculator.  
  
Merton: You think?  
  
Scarlet: Uhuh. (She bites her lip, moving closer to him) You know, smart guys really make me horny.  
  
Merton: (Moving away from her) Come again?  
  
Scarlet: (Knocking him back on the bed. Getting on top of him) C'mon Merton, don't you want to go for it?  
  
Merton: (Nervous) Not like this I don't.  
  
(She starts to pull out a knife, but hears Dana and Tommy approaching the door.)  
  
Scarlet: (Smiling) Even better. Show time.  
  
(She leans forward to kiss him and switches places, placing him on top. Dana and Tommy both enter the room. Both are shocked.)  
  
Dana: Merton? It can't-  
  
(Dana runs out of the room. She sits in Merton's car and starts to sob. Suddenly, the doors all lock and the radio turns up really loud. The car starts to shake. Windows are breaking. The car alarm goes off. Dana puts her hands on her ears and screams. Scene changes back to the Lair. No noise can be heard)  
  
Tommy: (Looking at Scarlet) What the hell?  
  
Scarlet: (Throwing off a stunned Merton) Hello Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Who the hell are you?  
  
Scarlet: What's the matter? Don't recognize me?  
  
(She reforms into Tonya)  
  
Tonya: Is that better?  
  
Merton: (On the floor) Holy crap.  
  
Tonya: I'll take that as a yes. (Tommy comes at her, but she reflects him with an energy ball) Tsk, tsk. You should know better by now. (Turning to Merton. Winks) Be seeing you soon sweetie.  
  
(She vanishes)  
  
Tommy: Merton-  
  
Merton: (Shielding himself) Don't hurt me!!!  
  
Tommy: (Picking him up) I'm not gonna hurt you.  
  
Merton: Oh right, because, since you WERE going to hurt me last night, it makes total sense that you don't want to today.  
  
Tommy: I'm sorry. I wasn't- myself.  
  
Merton: (Sighs) It's okay buddy. What kind of friends would we be if we didn't have our occasional fall outs- heh heh. Now, if you don't mind me asking- who the Hades was that???  
  
Tommy: Remember that girl who wrecked the Open House last week?  
  
Merton: The crazy psycho lady?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Merton: Sure, okay. That makes sense, every evil being likes to stab the weak, short, Goth boy. Hmph.  
  
Tommy: Wait, where did Dana go?  
  
Merton: (Changing his tone) Man, what am I going to tell her?  
  
Tommy: The truth.  
  
Merton: There's an idea! Not!!! She won't believe me.  
  
Tommy: Will too. We just need to find her first.  
  
(Merton and Tommy step outside. The car is empty.)  
  
Merton: Nope. Not here.  
  
Tommy: We should probably go look for her. If Tonya tried to attack you, she might try and attack her.  
  
Merton: (Ponders) Good thinking Tommy, let's go.  
  
(They both get into the car and drive off. Pleasantville Park. Merton crashes into a tree.)  
  
Merton: Oops.  
  
Tommy: Merton!!! That's why you watch the road!  
  
Merton: I didn't hear you yelling out any warnings!  
  
Tommy: That's because I was looking for Dana.  
  
Merton: What do you think I was doing? I care about her too ya know!  
  
Tommy: (calm) I never said you didn't.  
  
Merton: (Groans. Places his head on the steering wheel) I know. I just- I feel terrible for doing what I did. I know you're sorry for almost killing me last night, but I know I partially deserved it.  
  
Tommy: You didn't deserve to die. Look, I can't deny that I haven't seen something going on between you and Dana. I guess it was always in the back of my mind. I knew she wasn't really interested in me, but I was selfish-  
  
Merton: No, Tommy-  
  
Tommy: (Cutting Merton off) and I wanted to have her. But she just wasn't mine to have. (Sighs, pause) You two should be together.  
  
Merton: Really?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. I think- I know, that is what's best.  
  
Merton: (Pause) Thanks buddy. That means a lot to me.  
  
Tommy: Any time. (Coming back to reality) But not right now. We need to find Dana.  
  
Merton: (Looking out the window) Not with a flat tire. I think I got a spare back there in the coffin.  
  
Tommy: (Getting out) Ewe! Dude, you actually have a coffin in your car?  
  
Merton: (Walking over to the trunk) What? It's not like I put any bodies in it! (Opens the coffin. Dana is inside. Suddenly frantic) Until now!!!  
  
(Cackling is heard in the background. Merton and Tommy turn around to see Tonya and a hooded being standing behind them)  
  
Tommy: You evil bit-  
  
Tonya: Uh, uh Tommy. Though I would like to take the credit for this one, I have to admit, this ingenious work was none other than my boss'.  
  
(Wolfing out, Tommy lunges at her. The dark figure waves its hand and knocks Tommy back)  
  
Hooded Figure: Lycanthropes can be such idiots sometimes.  
  
Merton: But how-  
  
Tonya: Is the Master corporeal? You can thank the evil energy for that. It made him strong enough to take form.  
  
Tommy: Why did you hurt Dana?  
  
Tonya: Dana? Is that her name? Poor dear, if it helps, she didn't feel any pain. Well, not much.  
  
Merton: (Picks up a knife from the back of the car. Rushes towards Tonya with the knife in hand) No!!!  
  
Tommy: (Trying to grab Merton but missing) Merton, don't!!!  
  
(Merton tries to stab Tonya, but only scratches her face. She catches his arm and pulls it into an arm lock.)  
  
Tonya: (Wiping blood off her cheek with her free arm) That was a very stupid thing to do. (Tommy runs towards her) Nu, uh, uh, wolf boy. One more step and your buddy here bites the big one.  
  
(She takes Merton's knife and puts it up to his throat. Merton whimpers.)  
  
Dana: Merton?  
  
Merton & Tommy: Dana?! You're alive?!  
  
Tonya: (Angry) You're alive?! (Rolls eyes) You can't be serious.  
  
Dana: (Sarcastic) No, I'm a friggin zombie you nitwit.  
  
Tonya: (Angry) That's it!  
  
(Tonya throws Merton on the ground and cat-fights with Dana. Merton tries to scramble away but the hooded person keeps him from moving. Tonya rips Dana's sleeve, which reveals a "T" shaped scar on Dana's forearm. Both have a flashback to Dana's vision.)  
  
Tonya: (Grabbing the woman) I said not so fast. (She throws a fireball at the baby, but it bounces off the amulet the baby wears around her neck. Instead, a burnt "T" is branded on the baby's arm.)  
  
(Flash forward)  
  
Tonya: So you're the little brat that the Shamnians have been looking for all these years. It's been so long, hasn't it?  
  
(Dana is shocked. Tommy looks confused)  
  
Hooded figure: No matter. We have what we came for.  
  
Tonya: But I want to finish this Master.  
  
Hooded figure: You will have time to quarrel later.  
  
(Hooded figure disappears. Tommy tries to move but is frozen. Dana is still freaked)  
  
Tonya: (Disappointed) Yeah right. Can't finish anything after an apocalypse. (Sees Merton trying to scramble away) Well (Picking him up) Guess I need to get this over with.  
  
Merton: So you're an evil crazy lady holding a very sharp deadly and scary knife, what's that like?  
  
Tonya: You really want to find out? (She quickly puts her arm on his shoulder and jams the knife in his gut. His eyes widen. She grins) Kinda like that.  
  
Tommy and Dana (snapping out of her shock): Merton!  
  
Tonya: Hey, think of it this way, at least I didn't stab you in the back. I hear there's been a lot of that going around. (Merton's eyes role back as he starts to fall. She grabs him before he hits the ground) Hold on sweetie, you're coming with me. (Looks at Tommy) Happy now? I got rid of your problem. No more love triangle. Now be good teenagers and celebrate, well, while you can.  
  
(Tonya disappears with a passed out Merton.)  
  
Dana: (Pause) Crap.  
  
Tommy: Double Crap.  
  
Dana: What are we going to do? And where the hell is Sky-Anne anyway? You would think that she'd come back by now.  
  
Tommy: Umm, Dana-  
  
Dana: And now Merton's gone. I still don't know anything about my visions except that (Confused) I'm the baby?  
  
Tommy: Sky-Anne's-  
  
Dana: And how the hell did I survive that- that attack? I remember everything. I even thought I died. But then I just was- alive!  
  
Tommy: She's dead.  
  
Dana: I can't take this anymore. Now we have Tonya and- WHAT???  
  
TBC  
  
Just an apology in advance if it was terrible. Please leave a detailed review!!! Thanks 


	13. Remember Me

Well, this episode concludes the "first season", making it the season finale, har har. It probably doesn't mean much to you, but it's a nice way for me to organize my thoughts so, I for one appreciate it. ( Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, Sky- Anne, and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
(Lair)  
  
Dana: She's- dead?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. Umm, I'm pretty sure.  
  
Dana: What happened?  
  
Tommy: Tonya through a fireball, and I reflected it with a mirror, which caused Sky-Anne to be knocked back into a burning house that exploded.  
  
Dana: Wow-that's-(Sees Tommy looking guilty) You know you didn't do this right? It's not your fault. You weren't-  
  
Tommy: In control of myself. Sure, whatever. I let the wolf take over. I killed Sky-Anne.  
  
Dana: That's not true. The evil energy kept you from being in control. (Pause) But, we have to concern ourselves with the apocalypse. That's what Sky-Anne would have wanted.  
  
Tommy: And how on earth are we going to do that? "Apocalypse is nigh when the moon is at its high"?  
  
Dana: I'm guessing that means a full moon.  
  
Tommy: Which is- tonight.  
  
Dana: We need to start researching, fast. I still don't know what all my visions mean. I can't seem to figure out my purpose in this whole apocalypse crap. (Looks at her watch) We haven't got much time left.  
  
Tommy: What do we do?  
  
Dana: (Now at the computer) Let me look up some things here. (Couple of pauses) Here's something on Tonya. She's known as the Black Wasp because of her vicious and poisoning attacks. Doesn't say much.  
  
Tommy: But what does she know about the apocalypse?  
  
Dana: I think we need Tonya to figure that one out.  
  
Sky-Anne: Say no more.  
  
(Sky-Anne is standing at the door with a bound and gagged Tonya.)  
  
Tommy & Dana: Sky-Anne?!  
  
Sky-Anne: Hey guys, miss me?  
  
(Dark caves. Merton wakes up to find himself chained to the cave wall. He looks around to see the vortex only feet away from him.)  
  
Merton: (Dazed) Where am I?  
  
Hooded Servant: (Very pale, raspy voice. Coming forth) You're at the hot spot, the eye of the storm, the point of no ret-  
  
Merton: Okay! Okay! I get it. Sheesh. What do you want with me?  
  
Hooded figure: You are a special asset to the apocalypse.  
  
Merton: Really? Cool.  
  
Hooded figure: Indeed. Every apocalypse needs a sacrificial being.  
  
Merton: (Nervous) Heh heh.  
  
(Lair. Dana finishes hugging Sky-Anne. Tommy quickly picks her up hugging her.)  
  
Tommy: Dude, I'm so glad you're not dead!!!  
  
Sky-Anne: That's great. Umm, Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Yeah?  
  
Sky-Anne: Air!!!  
  
Tommy: (letting go) Oh, sorry.  
  
Sky-Anne: That's all right. Who needs oxygen anyway?  
  
Dana: What happened? Tommy said you were dead.  
  
Sky-Anne: I don't know. I can't remember much. I just suddenly woke up and found myself in the park unharmed. I must have teleported there by instinct.  
  
Tommy: Well, it's a good thing you did.  
  
Tonya: (Sitting in a chair) Hello? Me over here. Your saccharine sweet, mushy reunion is good and all, but if you don't mind, can you knock it off already?!  
  
Dana: Who asked you?  
  
Tonya: No one. I just figured I'd break the sickening Brady Bunch scene over there to save all the sane people in the room, a.k.a. me, from loosing their lunch.  
  
Dana: If you don't shut up you'll loose more than that!  
  
Sky-Anne: (Holding back an upset Dana) Wait! Calm down Dana. Where's Merton, I need to talk to him.  
  
Dana: (Pointing to Tonya) Ask her!  
  
Sky-Anne: What?  
  
Tommy: Tonya stabbed Merton and then disappeared with him.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Sympathetic) I'm sorry Dana, you have every right to be upset. (Now angry) What the hell did you do with him Tonya?  
  
Tonya: I'll never tell you idiots.  
  
Dana: Oh yes you will you little (trying to calm down)- bad- person.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Pulling Dana aside, whispering) Hey, don't take this the wrong way, but it looks like you're not really comfortable here, so, maybe you should leave and get some fresh air.  
  
Dana: (Calm) Yeah. Sorry, I'll just- actually, I think there is somewhere I need to be.  
  
Sky-Anne: Good. Hurry back.  
  
Dana: Okay.  
  
(Dana leaves)  
  
Sky-Anne: (She goes over to talk to Tommy. They whisper for a while, and then she goes over to Merton's bed and pulls out something from under it) Okay Tonya, time to talk.  
  
Tonya: Wh-wh-what's that?  
  
Tommy: It's something our dimension likes to call torture.  
  
(Tonya's eyes widen. Camera changes to Dana's house)  
  
Aunt Clare: Hi sweetie.  
  
Dana: Oh, don't sweetie me.  
  
Aunt Clare: What's wrong? You're acting like it's the end of the world!  
  
Dana: You have no idea. Let's start with you, Uncle, the amulet, and me.  
  
(Lair)  
  
Tonya: Okay, okay!!! I'll tell you anything! Just, don't do that anymore.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Turns off Britney Spears music) Good, now where is Merton?  
  
Tonya: Caves outside of Pleasantville, you can't miss it.  
  
Tommy: What does your Master want with him?  
  
Tonya: That's no business of yours.  
  
(Tommy nods to Sky-Anne. She moves to turn the music back on.)  
  
Tonya: Okay! Okay!!! The Master is going to use him for a sacrifice. He needs a human virgin who has been wounded at least twenty-four hours before the apocalypse started. Some flaunty cryptic crap about being unclean within being clean. If you ask me I think this whole apocalypse is going to hell in a hand basket.  
  
Tommy: We should go.  
  
Sky-Anne: Hey, shouldn't we wait for Dana.  
  
Tommy: No time.  
  
Sky-Anne: We can't leave Tonya by herself. She might escape.  
  
Tommy: C'mon Sky-Anne. We have to save Merton before they kill him.  
  
Tonya: Oh they won't kill him. No, it will be much worse. The sacrifice for the apocalypse will not die until the deed is done.  
  
Tommy: And exactly how long is that?  
  
Tonya: Don't know. It could be from anywhere to five minutes to five days.  
  
Tommy: Let's go Sky-Anne.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Looking at Tonya in concern. Tonya nods) Fine. Just let me do something first.  
  
(Dana's house)  
  
Dana: How come you and Uncle Frank haven't told me the truth?  
  
Uncle Frank: About what?  
  
Dana: About who we are? Where I come from?  
  
Aunt Clare: We have.  
  
Dana: You liar!  
  
Uncle Frank: You ungrateful little heathen.  
  
Aunt Clare: Frank!  
  
Uncle Frank: No Clare, it's true. We've put a roof over her head, and provided her with everything she wants, and this is how she treats us?  
  
Dana: Why didn't you tell me the truth?  
  
Uncle Frank: Because you didn't deserve to know. Still don't if you ask me.  
  
Dana: Fine, I'll just go to someone who will.  
  
(Lair)  
  
Tonya: (Hearing the door open) Back already? Look I gave you good directions, don't blame me if you got lost.  
  
Dana: (Hitting Tonya in the face) Now, ready to cooperate? You are going to tell me everything I want to know.  
  
Tonya: Why?  
  
Dana: Because no one else will. Because everyone keeps trying to shield me from the oh-so-terrible truth. So I figure you'll be the first to tell me. Plus (Pulls out a dagger) I have this.  
  
Tonya: (Changing her tune) Hey, come on now, we're all buddies. Just put that back in your pocket, and I'll tell you what you want to know. Though, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about.  
  
Dana: Dejani, that's not really where I come from is it?  
  
Tonya: No, you're from there all right.  
  
Dana: Then what is it? Is it a village?  
  
Tonya: No, it's a kingdom.  
  
Dana: What?  
  
Tonya: You seriously don't know who you are? My, you really are the sheltered child aren't you? Fine. I was a leader of the Shamnian Rebel Army.  
  
Dana: That figures.  
  
Tonya: I wasn't evil then honey. I was on the side of good. I was Tonya, the great and powerful Champion of the people.  
  
Dana: Then Lord Nem, he wasn't evil?  
  
Tonya: No, he was evil all right. My army over through him. To keep any one of his relatives from taking the throne, we killed every one of his servants and family. Well, except for you, his daughter, of course. You're the one that got away.  
  
Dana: You're lying.  
  
Tonya: Why would I lie? You're the one with the dagger.  
  
Dana: Then that means, I'm-  
  
Tonya: Evil? Yep, that's right. Ain't life a bitch?  
  
Dana: No. I'm not like you.  
  
Tonya: Oh, honey, you have no idea.  
  
Dana: (Suspicious) What do you mean by that?  
  
Tonya: Look at that mark on your forearm. Ever wondered what the "T" stands for? When I hit you with that fireball, we gave a part of us to each other. See? (Dana looks at Tonya's arm, which has a "D" mark on it) I don't know why, but we did. We make each other whole. That's probably the only reason why you have any goodness in you whatsoever. And probably why I turned evil.  
  
Dana: And yet again I survived an attack that should have killed me. (Pause) It's the amulet! It must protect me from harm.  
  
Tonya: Welcome back from Planet Duh!!!  
  
Dana: Everything was a lie. Even Aunt- I mean, Clare and Frank. They're the two who tried to rescue me.  
  
Tonya: They're the two who wouldn't side with us, even when their necks were on the line. She was your mother's faithful midwife, and he was her trusting huntsman. Your mother wanted you alive, to carry on the family legacy.  
  
Dana: It can't be true.  
  
Tonya: Oh, but see, that's the fun part, it is! Speaking of fun, only two hours left until the apocalypse. Can you say- partay???  
  
Dana: I need to find Tommy and Sky-Anne. (Puts dagger up to Tonya's throat) Where did they go?  
  
Tonya: (Starting to disappear) Ooh, sorry tiger. Looks like I won't be needing you're company after all. Seems like the boss wants me back on the job. (She disappears) TTFN!!!  
  
Dana: No matter. (Looks at a note Tommy and Sky-Anne left) I'll find my own way.  
  
(Caves)  
  
Merton: Can we talk about this?  
  
(Merton is strapped to a crucifixion cross. The cross hangs right above the vortex)  
  
Hooded servant: Pipe down. Enjoy your last few minutes on Earth.  
  
Merton: Oh yeah, like I can really do that now.  
  
Tonya: (enters) Hey Darwin, what's kickin?  
  
Darwin: The Master is very displeased for having to save your ass.  
  
Tonya: Yeah, well, my ass was all tied up at the moment. Anyway, I did my part; they all fell for it. (To Merton) Hey sweetie, ready for the big event?  
  
Merton: Not so much.  
  
Tonya: Too bad, 'cause I am.  
  
(Tommy and Sky-Anne enter)  
  
Tonya: Oh, hey guys. Told you to take the short cut.  
  
Tommy: What the? (Wolfing out) Cut the crap Tonya.  
  
Tonya: Fine, but don't ever accuse me of ruining the fun Mr. Party-Pooper.  
  
(Tommy and Tonya fight. Dana enters.)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Smiling) Dana! How did you get here so fast?  
  
Dana: I followed your tracks. Help me get Merton down.  
  
(Dana rushes over to the altar)  
  
Darwin: I can't let you do this.  
  
Dana: That's okay. (Punches his lights out) I didn't expect you to.  
  
Merton: Dana!  
  
Dana: Relax Merton, you're safe now. Sky-Anne, help me with these ropes.  
  
Sky-Anne: I don't think so.  
  
(Dana turns around to see Sky-Anne with total black eyes. Sky-Anne breaks Dana's neck.)  
  
Merton: Dana!  
  
Sky-Anne: No one leaves alive.  
  
Merton: It's you! You were the hooded figure! You're the Master!  
  
Sky-Anne: Wow, you really aren't that bright are you?  
  
Tonya: See Tommy. You just can't win. You should have joined the dark side when you had the chance.  
  
Tommy: You keep talking, but I don't hear anything important.  
  
Tonya: It's too late, you've lost. Two down, one to go.  
  
Tommy: It's not over yet.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Talking to Merton) The plan was a total success. Now we've trapped your friends, and no one can stop me. I will be victorious!!!  
  
Dana: Sky-Anne (Sky-Anne turns around. Dana knocks her on the floor. Dana holds up her amulet) It's gonna take a little more than that to kill me. (Sky-Anne gets up. Black fire is now visible in her eyes. Dana is now nervous) Which I'm sure you can relate to. (Weakly grins)  
  
(Dana ducks as fire shoots out of Sky-Anne's mouth)  
  
Merton: You get her Tommy! Go Dana! I'll just stay here and wait. (Darwin pops back up with a knife in hand) Or possibly die. Heh heh.  
  
(Darwin stabs Merton's wound. Merton yells out in pain. The wound starts to bleed again. The blood drips onto the vortex, making it grow bigger.)  
  
Dana: (Under a roof part of the cave) Over here Jalepeno breath!  
  
(Sky-Anne throws a fireball. Dana leaps out of the way as piles of rocks fall down, burying Sky-Anne underneath.)  
  
Dana: Take a nap and cool off. (Dana runs over to Merton. Darwin once again tries to stop her, but she takes the knife and stabs him with it. She unties Merton's ropes and helps him down. She rips part of her jacket and holds it against Merton's wound)  
  
Dana: Press down on this. C'mon.  
  
Merton: (Holding the bandage) It's too late. The apocalypse has already begun. See? It's still growing, even without my help.  
  
Tonya: (About to kill a badly beaten and knocked out Tommy) Time for you to go to that big moon in the sky. (Sees that Merton is off of the crucifix.) Hey, you're not suppose to do that!  
  
Merton: What are we going to do?  
  
(Tonya drops Tommy and starts running to them. Time starts to slow down as Dana has another part of the vision. Clare, holding baby Dana, and Frank are sucked into the vortex. Tonya tries to pull them back by holding the baby's amulet, but she looses her grip as the vortex closes)  
  
Dana: It wasn't a vision; it was all a memory.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Dana: I know exactly what to do.  
  
Merton: What are you talking about Dana?  
  
Dana: (Kisses Merton) Tell Tommy I figured it out.  
  
Merton: Figured out what?!  
  
Dana: My purpose.  
  
(She kisses him once again. Merton looks confused. Tonya leaps on to Dana, but Dana pulls both of them into a summersault so that they land a couple inches away from the vortex.)  
  
Tonya: What the hell did you do that for?  
  
Dana: (Grabs Tonya's hand, clasping the amulet in-between their palms) You said it yourself, we make each other whole.  
  
(She jumps into the vortex, taking Tonya with her. There's a flash, and the vortex is suddenly gone. The only thing left is the amulet. Merton rushes over to Tommy)  
  
Tommy: (Bloody and bruised. Coughing) What happened?  
  
Merton: (Helping Tommy up. Solemn) It's over.  
  
(Merton walks over and picks up the necklace.)  
  
Tommy: Merton, where'd they go?  
  
(All of a sudden Sky-Anne bursts through the pile of rocks)  
  
Sky-Anne: That goody little- Everything is ruined!!! (Whining) And that was so predictable! Kill yourself to save the world. I should have seen it coming. Now the vortex can never be reopened. (Sighs) Oh well, on to Plan B.  
  
Tommy: Wait!  
  
Merton: You're wrong. A vortex couldn't have killed them!  
  
Sky-Anne: You're right, but that wasn't just ANY vortex, now was it? (Clears throat, dusting herself off) Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reconstructing to do. Be seeing you boys soon.  
  
(The evil leaves from Sky-Anne. She begins to fall but Tommy rushes to catch her)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Groaning) I seriously need to work on getting a mental protection spell.  
  
Merton: (Looking at the amulet in his hands) She's gone.  
  
(Everyone is quiet)  
  
T.V.O. So, that was it. We saved the world. It was hard going back to school and facing the people who didn't even know the pain we all felt. People figured that Dana just ran away. I don't think any of us who actually knew the truth had the heart to tell. Dana had such an affect on the people at school. (The popular girls are wearing black and crying. The teachers stand in a group, sipping their coffee. Tommy goes up to Merton, who is getting books from his locker. Tommy greets him with a sympathetic grin, but Merton sadly closes his locker and goes down the hallway. Tommy sighs and punches his locker) All of us.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry for any disappointment. Please leave a detailed review. ( Thanks. 


	14. Hello Again

LALALALALALA. . . . that's me being an idiot. Thanks for your comments; I do appreciate them. Anyway, Season Premier!!! Woohoo!!! Yeah, whatever, anyway, enjoy!  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, Sky- Anne, Gabriel, and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
Ch. 14: HELLO AGAIN  
  
T.V.O. It's amazing how fast time goes by. It had already been a week and nothing evil had happened.  
  
(Tommy sits at the lunch table. Sky-Anne comes over to the table and sits down)  
  
Tommy: Don't you usually eat with them?  
  
(He points to the popular girls who are whispering and snickering at Sky- Anne.)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Turning to look at them) No, ever since they found out about my wiccan ways, they've (quoting fingers) "disowned me".  
  
(Mashed potatoes land on her jello. She looks back to see some football guys laughing with the girls.)  
  
Tommy: (Helping her clean it off) Sorry about that.  
  
Sky-Anne: It's okay. (Starts smirking) They'll be sorry. (Tommy looks concerned) Oh no! Nothing like that. Just, a few break outs here and there, and a couple of split ends. Honestly, they don't think that beauty was their own, did they? I had to work my butt off to get that group into shape, and look how they turn on me. (Sighs) Anyway, how's Merton?  
  
Tommy: Still depressed as ever.  
  
Sky-Anne: Poor guy. First he's almost killed, and now he's having post- apocalyptic relapse? Not to mention, the death of Dana and- (realizing what she said) I mean-  
  
Tommy: It's okay. She's gone; I can deal.  
  
Sky-Anne: Then maybe you should calm down.  
  
Tommy: What? (Sky-Anne pulls out a compact mirror. Tommy's fangs have appeared. He covers his mouth) I'll be right back.  
  
(Sky-Anne starts eating her food. Mashed potatoes are again flung, but this time hit her head. She sighs)  
  
Sky-Anne: Strike two.  
  
(Lair, nighttime)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Entering, carrying yellow roses) I know flowers are kind of a girl thing, but-  
  
(She looks around; Merton is nowhere in sight. A flush is heard, and Merton comes out, wearing only boxers.)  
  
Merton: (Covering himself with the newspaper in his hand) Gah! Turn around!  
  
Sky-Anne: (Turning away) Sorry. (Smiles) By the way, nice legs.  
  
Merton: (Sarcastic) Ha ha. You know, you shouldn't be such an, ow.  
  
Sky-Anne: An ow?  
  
Merton: Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!  
  
(Sky-Anne turns around. Merton is clutching his bandages, keeling over. Sky-Anne helps him over to his bed.)  
  
Sky-Anne: See, that's why we follow the medical professional's advice when having a flesh wound. Ya know, so that won't happen! You know you're not supposed to stand up for very long.  
  
Merton: Hey, when you gotta go, you gotta go. (Pause) Umm, Sky-Anne?  
  
Sky-Anne: Yeah?  
  
Merton: Can you hand me my clothes?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Looking away again) Oh ya, right.  
  
(She tosses clothes)  
  
Merton: (Getting dressed) I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you about something. It's about Dana.  
  
Sky-Anne: What about her?  
  
Merton: I was thinking, you're a witch.  
  
Sky-Anne: I'm with you so far.  
  
Merton: And witch's can do magic, like, shall we say bring the dead back to life?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Turning back around) What?!  
  
Merton: Eyes!  
  
Sky-Anne: (Turns away again, sighs) How could you suggest such a thing? I couldn't possibly-  
  
Merton: We have to.  
  
(Tommy walks in)  
  
Tommy: What's up?  
  
Sky-Anne: Merton wants to bring back Dana.  
  
Tommy: What? Dude, no way!  
  
Merton: (Now fully clothed, Mocking) Dude, (back to regular voice) you guys aren't thinking logically. Dana might be trapped inside some hell dimension.  
  
Tommy: You're the one not thinking logically. She's gone Merton. Stop letting your affection for her blind you. She will never EVER come back.  
  
Merton: That's not true. We can do a spell.  
  
Tommy: Spells are not supposed to bring back the dead!  
  
Merton: No, but it can bring back a person who didn't die of natural causes. She could be burning in Hell as we speak!  
  
Tommy: But who's to say? Merton, for all we know she has the same chance of being in Heaven as she has for being in Hell.  
  
Merton: She has to come back. Her death was a mistake.  
  
Tommy: It was her time. Let it go man. (Looks at a serious Sky-Anne) You're with me on this right.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Pause) I don't know where I am right now.  
  
Tommy: Fine.  
  
(Tommy leaves)  
  
Merton: You know this is partially your fault, right?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Pissed) How the hell do you figure that?  
  
Merton: You were the one that wanted to kill everyone.  
  
Sky-Anne: How dare you! You very well know that wasn't me.  
  
Merton: I'm saying the truth. You know as well as I do that if you hadn't been meddling in things that were not your concern you wouldn't have been possessed.  
  
Sky-Anne: Look who's talking. You've been fighting evil for a good time now. You don't have any powers, but you still TRY and help. Yet you seem to be captured every single chance you get. For instance, just recently.  
  
Merton: So we both agree we've done something we shouldn't have done. Now we need to make up for it. Please Sky-Anne, we have to do this for Dana. What is the likeliness that Dana's soul escaped from the vortex with ease? What do you say?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Pause. Sighs) Where's the spell books?  
  
(Lair, later)  
  
Merton: C'mon, we need to hurry before Tommy gets back.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Arranging candles around her, creating a circle) He's going to find out sooner or later if this works. Besides, you can't rush the Powers that Be.  
  
Merton: (Whining) Why not?  
  
Sky-Anne: I don't know; you just can't!!! (Finishing the arrangement) Okay, I think I'm ready. Now, don't talk. (Pointing to a jar) This is very rare to find, so we only have one chance. We can't risk anything going wrong. No matter what happens during this, don't try and stop it, do you understand? (Merton nods) Okay. (Closes eyes, puts her hands on her knees) Great Diana, Goddess Divine, Protector of the Moon, Warrior of the Hunt. I pleadingly call upon thee to do my bidding. Allow what was once done to be undone.  
  
(She opens her eyes. A rabbit appears and takes solid form. She picks it up gently and pets it. She then quickly takes the dagger beside her and slits its throat. Merton winces. She pours the blood into the jar.)  
  
Sky-Anne: I humbly offer this as a sacrifice. Exchange of one life for the other mistakenly taken. May it be your will. Blessed be. (She turns to Merton) That should be about-  
  
(All of a sudden her eyes glaze over and she goes into a trance. Something crawls under her skin, and her nose starts to bleed. An unseen force cuts her wrists. Her mouth opens and a fiery spirit floats out)  
  
Merton: You didn't say anything about fire demons! (He gets up as the spirit starts to follow him) Sky-Anne, could you help me out here? (He looks to see Sky-Anne now blacked out on the floor) That's just great, what a hell of a time to be taking a snooze. (The spirit starts to swoop down on Merton) Gah! (He ducks. He starts to throw things at it. He picks up a glass of water, and flings it at the demon, who appears to be weakened) Aha- ow!!! (He clutches at his wound, which has again started to hurt. The spirit rushes at him. Merton races towards the bathroom. He stands in the bathtub and turns on the water.) Come and get me jackass. (The spirit swoops down, but Merton changes the water way to the showerhead. He turns the showerhead towards the spirit, who is hit full blast. He then runs back out to his room, still clutching his wound.) That should- (The spirit suddenly appears, though smaller than before) not work. (The spirit makes a final swoop. Merton covers himself with his arms. Right as the spirit is about to hit Merton, it evaporates. Merton waits a while longer. He peeks out from under his hands. He lets out a giddy laugh. He starts touching himself, making sure he's still solid) I'm alive! (Sky-Anne starts to stir awake.) Sky-Anne! I'm still alive!  
  
Sky-Anne: (Dazed) Huh? Umm, good? (Pause) What happened? Did it work?  
  
Merton: I don't know.  
  
Sky-Anne: It had to, everything went right. There was nothing- Why are you all wet?  
  
(Merton smiles. A sudden flash blows both of them back.)  
  
Merton: (Getting up) It's a conspiracy. Does the entire universe want me dead??? Sheesh.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Getting up. She finds a person covered in tattered clothing huddled in a fetal position inside the candled circle) It worked.  
  
Merton: What? (Looks at the person) Oh my goddess!!! It's-  
  
(The person looks up at both of the teenagers.)  
  
Merton & Sky-Anne: Tonya?!  
  
Merton: No. No friggin way. I want a refund!  
  
Sky-Anne: (Sad) It doesn't work that way.  
  
Merton: Well, it should! (Looking up) What kind of goddess are you anyway? You knew whom we were talking about! Why didn't you send the right person back?! (Thunder and lightening is heard) Good point. Heh heh.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Concerned) Merton.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Sky-Anne: Shut up.  
  
Merton: Righty-o.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Approaching the bewildered person) Tonya?  
  
Tonya: (Backing up until she hits the wall) Wh-wh-where am I?  
  
Sky-Anne: You don't remember?  
  
Tonya: I-I-I-  
  
Merton: Well, what is it?  
  
Sky-Anne: Merton!  
  
Merton: What? Don't you remember? She's an evil psycho! Plus, she did try to kill me.  
  
Sky-Anne: I don't think we have to worry about her being evil right now. Tonya, do you remember where you were? Was Dana with you?  
  
Tonya: I-I (Getting really upset.) No! I'm not going back!  
  
Sky-Anne: Shh. It's okay; you're not going anywhere. (Turns to Merton) We let her calm down, and then question her.  
  
Merton: What for? She's obviously a nut case, well, more of a nut case than before.  
  
Sky-Anne: She might know where Dana is. We can find out if she's okay.  
  
Merton: Good plan. Just one thing wrong.  
  
Sky-Anne: What's that?  
  
Merton: (Turning her around to see the door left open) She's gone.  
  
Sky-Anne: Crap. You stay here; I'll look for her.  
  
Merton: Nope, I'm coming with.  
  
Sky-Anne: The hell you are. Your wound will never heal if you keep standing up.  
  
Merton: I'm not going to let anything stand in the way of finding Dana.  
  
Sky-Anne: Fine. C'mon then. She couldn't have gone far.  
  
(Sky-Anne leaves. Merton takes his coat and follows. Camera changes to Pleasantville Cemetery. A bright flash occurs. The person gets up. The moonlight reveals the person to be Dana. She looks the same except for her now reddish-brown hair. She looks confused. She stops at a tombstone. She looks around to see millions of them. She then gets really scared and starts to run when she bumps into something and blacks out. Scene changes to Pleasantville Park)  
  
Merton: (Clutching his wound) Here Tonya Tonya Tonya. Here Tonya Tonya -  
  
Sky-Anne: (Covering his mouth) You keep doing that you're gonna frighten her off.  
  
Merton: Promise?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Sighs) Let's try this way.  
  
(Tonya bumps into them. She starts to run away but she then trips over Merton, sending them both to the ground.)  
  
Tonya: Let me go.  
  
Merton: Oh how I wish it was that simple.  
  
Tonya: (Elbowing him in the wound, which causes him to loose his hold) I said let me go.  
  
(Sky-Anne waves her hand, causing Tonya to freeze)  
  
Tonya: Please let me go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry. Just don't hurt me.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Approaching Tonya) We're not going to hurt you. We just need you to answer some questions. Wherever you were, you're safe now.  
  
Tonya: You mean, this isn't (Forcing the word out) Hell?  
  
Sky-Anne: What? No! It's Pleasantville. Don't you remember?  
  
(She unfreezes Tonya)  
  
Tonya: I-I don't remember.  
  
Merton: Umm, guys? (Both turn around to see ten henchmen behind them. One holding a knife to Merton's throat) A little help here please!  
  
Sky-Anne: You leave him alone!  
  
Henchman: (Holding the knife) We don't want the boy. We just want her.  
  
(He points to Tonya, who starts to back-up)  
  
Sky-Anne: You can't have her.  
  
Henchman: (Strengthening his hold on a whimpering Merton) Then your friend dies.  
  
(Tonya starts to back-up. Sky-Anne holds on to her.)  
  
Sky-Anne: How badly do you want her?  
  
Merton: What? You can't be serious. Just give her to them.  
  
Sky-Anne: Quiet Merton. I said, how badly do you want her?  
  
Henchman: You must be joking. Isn't your friend's life worth the exchange?  
  
Sky-Anne: Not really friends.  
  
Merton: (Rolls eyes) Oh this is just great.  
  
Sky-Anne: I mean, c'mon, a regular human compared to a powerful being? Of course she's a little coo-coo, but that can all be worked through. If you expect me to give you her for him, then you obviously don't really need her that badly.  
  
Henchman: Fine. What else do you wish to have?  
  
Sky-Anne: That knife is kind of pretty. Tell you what, you give me the knife, I give you the girl.  
  
Merton: I can't believe what I'm hearing.  
  
Henchman: Quiet human. Done.  
  
Tonya: NO!  
  
Henchman: Now, give us the girl.  
  
Sky-Anne: No way. First you give me the knife, then I give you the girl.  
  
Henchman: (Thinks) Fine.  
  
(He walks over and hands her the knife. She quickly pulls Merton away and stabs the demon in the neck)  
  
Henchman: Does this mean the deals off?  
  
(He bursts into flames)  
  
Sky-Anne: Yep, sorry partner.  
  
Merton: Umm, great maneuvering Sky-Anne, but you forgot one thing.  
  
Sky-Anne: What?  
  
Merton: Them!  
  
(The remaining henchmen start to move forward. Tonya runs and hides behind a tree)  
  
Merton: Wait for me!  
  
Sky-Anne: Crap. I wish Tommy were here.  
  
(Tommy jumps out of nowhere and starts fighting the henchmen)  
  
Sky-Anne: I wish I were a billionaire! (Everyone stops what s/he is doing to look at Sky-Anne) Just checking.  
  
(The fighting resumes. Tommy finishes them off.)  
  
Merton: Great job buddy.  
  
Tommy: Thanks. Why were they attacking you?  
  
Merton: Umm-heh heh, good question. Sky-Anne, why were they attacking us?  
  
Sky-Anne: Umm, because, because-  
  
Tonya: (Coming out from behind the tree) Because of me.  
  
Tommy: Tonya? (To Merton and Sky-Anne) You two have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
(Pleasantville Cemetery. Dana wakes up, rubbing her head)  
  
Voice: (Irish accent) Need a hand?  
  
(Dana looks up. Still confused, she takes the hand)  
  
Dana: Where am I?  
  
Voice: Somewhere not suitable for young ladies like yourself. Come with me, I have a place around here somewhere.  
  
Dana: I'm sorry, umm, but I didn't catch your name.  
  
(The camera turns around to reveal a tall, dark brunette, handsome man)  
  
Man: Gabriel.  
  
TBC  
  
Not much of an ending, I know. Anyway, I apologize in advance if it sucked. Please leave a detailed review! Thanks. 


	15. Fear Factor Part 1

Yes, this contains a little bit of slash, heh. I had fun working on this one, even if it's kind of, umm, bad? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, Sky- Anne, Gabriel, and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
Ch. 15: FEAR FACTOR  
  
(Walking through the park)  
  
Merton: And that's basically what happened.  
  
Sky-Anne: In a nutshell.  
  
Tommy: So, let me get this straight. You tried to get back Dana, instead you got back Tonya, and now she's all, loony?  
  
Merton: Loonier.  
  
Tommy: Sorry, loonier. Tonya was in, Hell?  
  
(Sky-Anne and Merton nod)  
  
Tommy: And supposedly Dana is in Hell too?  
  
Merton: Well, technically, we aren't quite sure. Chances are that, umm, she is. Heh, heh.  
  
Tommy: Why didn't you guys listen to me in the first place? I told you not to get involved.  
  
Merton: (Angry) Then what are we suppose to do Tommy? I'm not like you, I can't forget about her just like that. No matter how hard I try. I know that if my blood hadn't opened that portal she would have never had to sacrifice herself.  
  
(The group stops in front of four trees)  
  
Tommy: None of it was your fault Merton. That's just the way things played out.  
  
Sky-Anne: Uh, guys.  
  
Merton: Yeah, well, it still hurts.  
  
Sky-Anne: Guys!  
  
(Tommy and Merton turn to her. She points towards the trees. Merton and Tommy turn towards the trees. Portals in each of the trunks open. The portals suck the teenagers into the trunks. The portals close.)  
  
Tonya: (Coming on camera) Sky-Anne? Tommy?  
  
(Gabriel's apartment. The shades are pulled down. The walls are dark.)  
  
Gabriel: Sorry for the dark lighting. Not much of a fan for the sun, or the light, for that matter.  
  
Dana: It's okay, I'm still getting used to the lighting around here anyway.  
  
Gabriel: My phone is disconnected, because, well, I'm kind of unemployed at the moment, so you can't really call anyone.  
  
Dana: That's okay. No one to call.  
  
Gabriel: Really? (Pause) So, are you a runaway then?  
  
Dana: No, I just kind of wound up in another place. Are you?  
  
Gabriel: No, but I understand. Didn't really care for my parents either.  
  
Dana: I have no parents.  
  
Gabriel: Oh. (Pause) I see. (Clears throat) Umm, can't say I got much food. I can get something if you like.  
  
Dana: No. I'm fine. (Both look around. Both quiet.) There is someone . . . I mean, someone I should go talk to.  
  
(Scene shifts to Merton coming out of his tree. He looks around)  
  
Merton: (He sees a Pleasantville sign with a bush in the front of it) Was that bush there? (Brushes himself off. Starts to walk, but slips and falls. He clutched his wound) Ow. (Pause) Or, no ow? That's funny, the pain's gone. Maybe it was a healing tree. Cool! (Tommy walks in from behind a tree) Tommy! There you are. What happened?  
  
Tommy: (A little shocked) Umm, don't know.  
  
Merton: Where's Sky-Anne? Is she all right?  
  
Tommy: (Still a little surprised) Umm, sure, she has a date, remember?  
  
Merton: Date? Uh, Tommy, exactly how long have I been gone?  
  
(Forest, daylight. Sky-Anne jumps out of a tree.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Where am I? (She looks at a tree with an old-fashioned poster.) Witches, wanted dead or alive. (Sighs) Great, traveled back in time to Salem Pleasantville, how lovely. I should probably get out of here.  
  
(She starts making an energy ball)  
  
Man: Stop witch!!!  
  
Sky-Anne: Oh crap.  
  
(Tommy comes out of his tree. He looks around. Everything is dead, even the tree. The air is musty and red)  
  
Tommy: (Seeing a broken sign of Pleasantville) This can't be happening.  
  
(Merton's Dimension. The Factory)  
  
Merton: (Glancing over at a group of girls) Man, those girls look really hot. What do you think Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Nah, not really my type.  
  
Merton: Oh c'mon, I thought every girl was your type.  
  
Tommy: Who told you that?  
  
Waitress: Can I get you anything else?  
  
Merton: (Flirting, badly) Sure sweet thing. How about a little side of me with a little side of you? (Waitress looks disgusted. Tommy's eyebrow is raised. Merton whispers) Don't worry Tommy, I've been working on my pick- up lines. (Back to the waitress. Gives her his phone number) Here's a little tip. (Waitress rolls her eyes and walks away) Call me!!!  
  
Tommy: Merton, what's up with you?  
  
Merton: Hmm? What do you mean?  
  
Tommy: Well, you've been acting strange lately, ever since I found you in the park.  
  
Merton: (Picking up his drink) How so?  
  
Tommy: Well, Merton, for one thing, you're . . . gay.  
  
Merton: (Spits out his drink) Beg your pardon?  
  
Tommy: Merton, are you feeling all right?  
  
Merton: No, actually, I think I'm getting kind of queasy. (Pause) I'll be fine, I, uh, just hit my head in the park, so if you don't mind, could you fill me in on some stuff? (Tommy nods, concerned) So, are you- (Tommy nods) and you and me are-?  
  
Tommy: No, we used to. (Sad) But not anymore.  
  
Merton: How long have I known?  
  
Tommy: I guess the same as everyone else.  
  
Merton: (Eyes widen) Everyone else?  
  
Tommy: Merton, you really did bump your head hard didn't you? The Factory is a gay club.  
  
(Waitress walks back towards Merton and Tommy's table.)  
  
Merton: (Pointing to her) Gay? (Tommy nods. Merton sighs, gets up and takes the phone number away from her) I'll be taking that. (Sits back down, crosses arms and pouts) Hmph.  
  
Tommy: (A little confused) Merton, are you sure you're okay?  
  
Merton: Am I okay? Am I okay? I'm surrounded by gay people! How do you think I feel? (Tommy grabs Merton by the forearm) Ow, heh, what are you doing?  
  
Tommy: (Eyes glowing) Wolf out Merton.  
  
Merton: (A little frightened) Come again.  
  
Tommy: You're acting really weird and it's very confusing. Just wolf out so I know everything is okay.  
  
Merton: (Shaking Tommy's grip loose. Standing up) No, I'm not doing anything except leaving.  
  
(Merton turns to leave. Tommy's hand covers Merton's mouth.)  
  
Tommy: (Growling) Who are you?  
  
(Merton's eyes widen. Sky-Anne's dimension. Sky-Anne is running through the forest)  
  
Man: Come back witch and meet your doom!  
  
Sky-Anne: Do they really expect that to work? (Stopping) What am I doing? I'm a powerful witch. I don't need to run.  
  
Man: (Comes on camera) I command you to stop by order of the law.  
  
Sky-Anne: Look, all I want to do is get back home. If you let me do that, I promise you will never see me ever again.  
  
Man: I cannot let you do that. You must come with me to the courthouse where you will be judged for your crimes. If you resist, then we have the authority to kill you. Do you resist?  
  
Sky-Anne: Yes. As a matter of fact I do. You know, I knew you guys were stubborn, but I never knew that you people were this pig-headed when it came to accepting others different than your tight . . . little . . . "people bubble" allows. Honestly, how indifferent are you guys?  
  
(Something from behind electrocutes Sky-Anne. She falls to the ground.)  
  
Man: (Grinning) Your Excellency. How nice of you to come.  
  
Lady: (Wearing a long black robe with black feathers. Her hair is thin and black, her face pale and white) You baffoon. The only reason I came was because you couldn't handle the girl. How much patience does it take with you?  
  
Man: Please, forgive me Lucinda. I only wanted to help you.  
  
Lucinda: Well, you know what they say. (Blasts him with a fireball, leaving a burnt skeleton) Play with fire, you're gonna get burned. (Sky-Anne starts to stir) Hello darling. (Punches her, knocking Sky-Anne back out.)  
  
(Pleasantville Park. Gabriel and Dana are walking. Dana stops in front of the four trees, kneeling towards the ground.)  
  
Dana: (Picking up a card. Reads it) Merton J. Dingle. 968-277- 4653. This must be one of his tip cards.  
  
Gabriel: (Raised eyebrow) Tip cards?  
  
Dana: Yeah, long story. Now why would one of his cards be out here so far from the main park?  
  
Gabriel: Maybe he got lost. Or just possibly dropped it.  
  
Dana: We've been to his lair and he's not even there. It's almost 5:30 in the morning. I think he could be in trouble.  
  
Gabriel: 5:30? Umm, I gotta go.  
  
Dana: For what?  
  
Gabriel: Umm, work, can't be late, you know how bosses are, five minutes late and they have a friggin heart attack.  
  
(Gabriel rushes off)  
  
Dana: But, I thought you said you were unemployed.  
  
(Dana walks over to a tree, leans next to it and is sucked in. Tonya comes out from behind bushes, obviously having watched the whole thing. She then walks into a tree, and is pulled in. Tommy's dimension)  
  
Tommy: I thought we stopped the apocalypse. This can't be right.  
  
Tonya: But it is.  
  
Tommy: (Turns around) How did you get here?  
  
Tonya: Seems like we both have the same nightmare.  
  
Tommy: Which would be?  
  
Tonya: Hell on earth. I-I used to like it. But, after (pause) after where I was. I-I don't like it now.  
  
Tommy: You really are shaken up over this aren't you?  
  
Tonya: (sighs) This isn't Pleasantville. Or, at least, our Pleasantville. We need to get out of here. Through the tree.  
  
(They walk over towards it. Tommy tries to walks through but can't.)  
  
Tommy: It's solid.  
  
Tonya: The tree must want something accomplished here.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Tonya: It wants something to be done. (Pause) Do you blame yourself for anything related to this nightmare?  
  
Tommy: No. I know it wasn't my fault. Besides, why should you care? It's none of your business anyway.  
  
Tonya: It's the only way to get out of here. Face your fear. Deep down, you must feel a shudder whenever you think of Pleasantville becoming a deserted wasteland.  
  
Tommy: It's not that. It's, it's not that. I, uh, Merton blames himself for Dana's death. But I blame myself for not helping my friends. Sky-Anne turned evil, Merton got hurt, and Dana, Dana. . . . if I hadn't been-  
  
Tonya: Fighting me?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Tonya: Tommy, you were trying to save your friends. By fighting me you were protecting them. You knew I would have slit their throats any chance I could have gotten.  
  
Tommy: Yeah. But, I could have still saved them.  
  
Tonya: Tommy, it's not your fault.  
  
Tommy: I know.  
  
Tonya: No, I don't think you do. But you should know this, if you don't get over your fear, another one might come true.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Tonya: Think about it, if we are in our nightmare world, where do you think Merton and Sky-Anne are? If you still feel guilty for not being able to save them, then redeem yourself. Save them this time around.  
  
Tommy: You're right.  
  
(He moves into the tree, this time going through it. Tonya tries to go as well, but can't. Merton's dimension. Caves. Merton wakes up)  
  
Merton: Great, every time I wake up I'm shackled to a cave. Just great.  
  
Tommy: (Coming out from the shadows. Wolfed out) Who are you?  
  
Merton: Me? C'mon, who the hell do you think I am?  
  
Tommy: (Drawing out a dagger) Who are you?  
  
Merton: Yep, definitely deja vous all over again.  
  
Voice: Oh, so now you're torturing victims without me? Now I remember why I can't stand you.  
  
Tommy: (Turning around) Merton! (Camera zooms around to reveal a very flaming Merton wearing a silk black shirt with dress pants.) I knew you would eventually come back.  
  
Flaming Merton: (Hands on hips) I didn't come to see you. I just came by to get my Cher compact discs.  
  
Tommy: But Merton!  
  
Flaming Merton: (Keeping Tommy away) Nu, uh, uh. No touch. (Peering over to Merton) So who's the (gasping)-  
  
Both Mertons: You're me!!!  
  
Tommy: You noticed too?  
  
Flaming Merton: Oh, I get it, you can't live without me so you go and get this, this, tramp look-a-like to dress up like me.  
  
Merton: Excuse me, tramp?  
  
Tommy: No that's not true. This isn't what it looks like.  
  
Flaming Merton: Oh, so this isn't a "Master of Pain" get-together then, is it?  
  
Tommy: Well. . .  
  
Both Mertons: WHAT? Ewe!!!  
  
Flaming Merton: Okay, this is starting to wig me out. (Starts to yank Merton's hair) Why won't this come off?!  
  
Merton: Ow, because it's real you nit-wit.  
  
Flaming Merton: Wait a second. You really are me. (Smiling) This could turn out interesting.  
  
Merton: What? No, no, no, no, no. I mean, you're a suave, devilishly handsome guy, but, I, uh, don't really do that kind of stuff.  
  
Tommy: (Disappointed) He's straight. (Rolls eyes) And human.  
  
Flaming Merton: Oh, I thought that stench was just a B.O. problem. (Chuckling) Then what were you planning to do with him Thomas?  
  
Tommy: I don't know.  
  
Flaming Merton: (Seeing a frightened Merton) Awe, Thomas, let the poor boy go.  
  
Merton: Yes, let the poor boy go.  
  
Flaming Merton and Tommy: Shut up Merton.  
  
Merton: Righty-o.  
  
Tommy: (sighs) Do we hafta let him go?  
  
Flaming Merton: Thomas P. Dawkins.  
  
Tommy: All right, all right.  
  
(Tommy unchains Merton)  
  
Merton: Much better. Umm, thanks for the hospitality, or the lack of, but I really need to get out of here. (Merton starts out of the cave, then comes back in) Umm, not to bother you, but, where exactly is Pleasantville Park from here?  
  
(Pleasantville Park. Tommy jumps out of the tree)  
  
Tommy: Okay, where am I?  
  
(Merton, Flaming Merton, and Gay Tommy come on camera)  
  
Merton: Tommy!  
  
(Flaming Merton and Gay Tommy look at each other)  
  
Gay Tommy: This just gets weirder and weirder.  
  
(Flaming Merton nods)  
  
Tommy: Merton! (Tommy hugs Flaming Merton. Flaming Merton takes this opportunity and squeezes his butt) Hey! Merton- what the?  
  
(Merton pokes Tommy. Tommy turns)  
  
Merton: Wrong Merton.  
  
Tommy: Oh, umm. (Edging away from Flaming Merton) Sorry. (Flaming Merton winks. Tommy gets closer to Merton) Mind telling me what's going on here?  
  
Merton: Gladly.  
  
(Merton walks over to the "Pleasantville" sign behind the bush. He moves the bush out of the way. The actual sign reads "Pleasantly Gayville")  
  
Tommy: You're nightmare is being gay?  
  
Merton: What? No way. (Pause) Maybe.  
  
Tommy: (Sighs) Okay Merton. You have to face your fear. That's the only way to get out.  
  
Merton: And how on earth do I do that?  
  
Flaming Merton: Perhaps you're denying your true homosexual feelings?  
  
Merton and Tommy: No!  
  
Flaming Merton: Sheesh, you don't have to get so testy.  
  
Merton: Wait. I think I know what it is. (Pause) I, uh, guess I was scared that if something, umm, different happened to one of us, we would stop being best friends, and, I, uh. . .  
  
Tommy: It's okay buddy. (Pause) But, just answer me this, you don't have any, umm, feelings for me, right?  
  
Merton: Oh, of course not.  
  
(Both laugh)  
  
Tommy: Look. I know recently we haven't really been buddies. I just want to let you know that you'll always be my best friend.  
  
Flaming Merton: (Crying. Blowing nose with a handkerchief.) I'm so sorry. That was just the sweetest thing.  
  
Gay Tommy: He always gets like this. One of the reasons why I love him so much.  
  
Flaming Merton: Really?  
  
Gay Tommy: (Bashful) Yeah.  
  
(Tommy and Merton raise their eyebrows, looking at each other)  
  
Tommy: Maybe we should-  
  
Merton: Definitely.  
  
Tommy: We need to find Sky-Anne. No telling where she is.  
  
Merton: Yeah, let's just, get out of here, shall we?  
  
(Merton goes through the tree)  
  
Tommy: I just hope Tonya's okay.  
  
(Tommy vanishes through the tree. Tonya's dimension)  
  
Tonya: (Sitting down on the sand, in a fetal position. Rocking back and forth) I can't get out. I'm trapped. Not again. Not again.  
  
Voice: What's wrong Tonya? Haven't you forgotten me yet?  
  
Tonya: Go away. You're not real. You're dead.  
  
Voice: Obviously not to you.  
  
Tonya: You're dead!  
  
Voice: Now, is that anyway to talk to your mother?  
  
Tonya: Shut up! Shut up! You're not real! I killed you! (Her mother disappears. Now whispering) I . . . killed . . . you.  
  
(She gets up, walks towards the tree, and vanishes.)  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry if it stunk. Leave detailed reviews please! Thank you. 


	16. Witch Way Now? Part 2

Sorry this chapter took so long. I actually have had it ready for a while, but I just haven't had the time to update.  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, Sky- Anne, Gabriel, and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
Ch. 16: WITCH WAY NOW???  
  
(Dana's dimension. The land is beautiful with a castle on a nearby mountain. She looks to her right where she sees a drastically different picture. The land beside the "utopia" looks like a steppe.)  
  
Dana: This looks very familiar.  
  
(Dana walks towards the castle. Camera shifts to Sky-Anne's dimension. Tommy and Merton enter through the same tree that Sky-Anne entered.)  
  
Merton: Where are we?  
  
Tommy: Sky-Anne's nightmare world.  
  
Merton: Her nightmare world consists of forests and furry critters?  
  
Tommy: Must be a girl thing.  
  
Merton: (Seeing the "Witches Wanted" sign) Uh, Tommy . . .  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: (Pointing to the poster) I think we found her Achilles' heel.  
  
Tommy: (Seeing the poster) She must be here somewhere. We need to find her before she's caught.  
  
Merton: What happens if they already have her?  
  
Tommy: Then we can't let them hurt her.  
  
Merton: Good plan. Now, if we can just find where the Hades she is.  
  
(Jail cell. Sky-Anne is gripping the bars)  
  
Sky-Anne: Where the hell am I?  
  
Man's voice: It would be wise for such dirty women to keep their mouths shut.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Peering over at the two men sitting in the corner. One is old, the other young. The young man doesn't look up) Me, dirty? I'm not the one who bathes in pig slops.  
  
Old man: Why you little.  
  
Sky-Anne: Ooh, sorry buddy, strike a nerve? Now, isn't there something, oh, what's it called? Oh yeah, justice that keeps me from behind bars?  
  
Old man: No witch deserves justice. Besides, I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. Witches don't have a very good reputation among civilized human beings.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Rolls eyes) So I've read. (Mutters) Not much has really changed.  
  
Old man: What was that?  
  
Sky-Anne: I said can't I change? These clothes are absolutely horrifying.  
  
Old man: All your actual clothes have been burned.  
  
Sky-Anne: What? Argh. Okay, I'm sending you the Macy's bill.  
  
Old man: Macy? Who is that? Your accomplice?  
  
Sky-Anne: Accomplice? What accomplice? What exactly am I in here for?  
  
Old man: For practicing witchcraft, like all the others.  
  
Sky-Anne: Others?  
  
Old man: Other witches. There has been a cycle of murders recently; all committed by witches like you.  
  
Sky-Anne: Wait, I didn't kill anyone.  
  
Old man: You burned a person to the bone. I've never seen something so disgusting before in my life.  
  
Young man: That's because you didn't see it Father.  
  
Old man: Pipe down boy. Humph. I don't have to see it to know what this criminal has done. If you need me, I'll be in the outhouse.  
  
(Old man leaves.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Charming fellow isn't he?  
  
Young man: And what would you know? You're a murderous evil devil worshipper.  
  
Sky-Anne: Okay, one thing, me no murder. Okay? Second of all, why don't you give your little pissed off act a rest?  
  
Young man: (Showing disappointment) Is it that obvious?  
  
Sky-Anne: Afraid so.  
  
Young man: I can't help it. With all this pressure to be a strong man, I just get so-  
  
Sky-Anne: Hooked into everything without actually feeling like it?  
  
Young man: Exactly. (Now defensive) Did you just use your powers to read my mind?  
  
Sky-Anne: Relax. I'm a witch, not Ms. Cleo.  
  
Young man: Who's Ms. Cleo?  
  
Sky-Anne: Never mind. Look, umm-  
  
Young man: Zacharius.  
  
Sky-Anne: Zacharius? Er, mind if I call you Zach?  
  
Zach: Well I-  
  
Sky-Anne: Look Zach, I need to get out of here. I didn't kill anyone. It might sound crazy to you, but I'm from another dimension, and I think you have me confused with someone else.  
  
Zach: I don't know. They would get pretty angry if I let you go.  
  
Sky-Anne: Please. If you don't trust me, look into my eyes. Do I seem like the murderous type to you?  
  
Zach: (Looks into her eyes) No. You look, beautiful.  
  
Sky-Anne: Thanks, but I already knew that, so, open up please.  
  
(Zach opens the jail cell-door)  
  
Sky-Anne: Thanks much.  
  
Zach: Wait.  
  
Sky-Anne: Yeah?  
  
Zach: You never told me your name.  
  
Sky-Anne: Sky-Anne.  
  
Zach: Sky-Anne? It was nice meeting you.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Trying to leave) Diddo.  
  
Zach: Wait.  
  
Sky-Anne: You know, I really have to get out of here if you expect me to escape.  
  
Zach: Yeah. I know, but not through there. It leads straight to the main village. Go through the back towards the woods.  
  
Sky-Anne: Oh, thanks.  
  
(Sky-Anne leaves. She sees the main village and quietly heads in the other direction through the woods. Camera shifts to Merton and Tommy outside a villager's house.)  
  
Merton: Okay, in order to find Sky-Anne without causing a ruckus, we have to fit in.  
  
Tommy: How do we do that?  
  
Merton: Well, as they say (Motioning to a clothes line with villager clothing) When in Rome . . .  
  
(Later.)  
  
Merton (Peeking out from behind the house) Looks like the coast is clear.  
  
Tommy: (Coming out from behind him, looking at his clothes) Dude, this so reminds me of the nightmare I had after watching the "Patriot".  
  
Merton: Get over it. We need to get a move on.  
  
(They start walking)  
  
Young lady: (British) Stop thieves!!!  
  
Merton: Oops.  
  
(Both boys take off running in different directions)  
  
Young lady: (Running after them) I said stop! I warn you gentlemen I am a good shot! (Takes an apple from her apron and hits Tommy over the head, knocking him out. Merton does not notice and keeps on running. She sighs) Well, I did warn him.  
  
(Forest. Sky-Anne walks through the woods. She hears something from behind her and turns around, bracing herself with a fireball)  
  
Merton: (From behind) Don't shoot!  
  
Sky-Anne: (Sighs) Merton.  
  
Merton: Shouldn't you be more careful than to start blasting people with fireballs?  
  
Sky-Anne: It's been a bad day.  
  
Merton: Okay, now that we are all reunited- wait, where's Tommy?  
  
Sky-Anne: I wouldn't know.  
  
Merton: Okay, we go find Tommy, and then I suggest we scaddaddle, no?  
  
Sky-Anne: No.  
  
Merton: (Huffy) What?  
  
Sky-Anne: Somebody, or something, is murdering people and leaving innocent witches to pay for its crimes.  
  
Merton: You can't possibly. We don't belong here.  
  
Sky-Anne: And it was just a coincidence that we wound up here then?  
  
Merton: Works for me. This thing isn't something to read into. It's your nightmare world.  
  
Sky-Anne: Okay Mr. Smartypants, if this is my nightmare world, then how come I just met a cute guy back there? (Merton raises his eyebrows) Crap, shouldn't have said that.  
  
Merton: (Taunting) You've got a crush on one of the locals?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Defensive) It's not a crush. But, I think we should help these people out. I've always wanted to do something about those unfair witch trials, now I can. Plus, we're the good guys, we're supposed to help the wronged.  
  
Merton: No, no, no. We have no means to be here. This ain't our world.  
  
Sky-Anne: C'mon Merton, what would it hurt?  
  
Merton: Most likely me. (Pause) Okay, okay. But if I die I'm going to haunt you for the rest of my afterlife.  
  
Voice: Start spooking.  
  
(Merton, and Sky-Anne both turn around.)  
  
Lucinda: You (pointing to Merton) are not supposed to be here.  
  
Merton: Exactly what I've been trying to tell- oh, you mean me? Heh.  
  
Sky-Anne: Who are you?  
  
Lucinda: The great and powerful Lucinda.  
  
Merton: You know, about my previous comment, it was just pure sarcasm. It meant nothing.  
  
Lucinda: Oh, I'm sorry. (She thrusts her hand, picking him up in midair) I don't tend to have much humor these days.  
  
Merton: (Choking voice) I've noticed.  
  
Sky-Anne: Let him go. I'm the one you want.  
  
Lucinda: I can't do that. I can't risk this idiot ruining my plans.  
  
Merton: Hey, I'll have you know I am a very intelligent intellectual.  
  
(Lucinda's knocked back by a blast. Her grip on Merton is broken. He clutches his throat, gasping for air.)  
  
Sky-Anne: He isn't the one you should be worrying about.  
  
Lucinda: (Getting up) A strong witch eh? Even better than I hoped.  
  
Sky-Anne: Why are you killing these people?  
  
Lucinda: Why do I have to have a reason to kill? It's fun.  
  
Sky-Anne: You're setting up innocent girls. Some who aren't even witches probably. Why?  
  
Lucinda: Innocent girls? They are not innocent! They laughed at me, taunted me. All because of how I looked.  
  
Sky-Anne: Hold on, you mean this whole massacre has to do with vanity vengeance?  
  
Lucinda: Yeah. You're point being?  
  
Sky-Anne: You're a sick, twisted woman.  
  
Lucinda: Flattery will get you nowhere.  
  
Villager: Stop!  
  
(Lucinda shape shifts into an old beggar woman)  
  
Lucinda: Help! They're trying to hurt me!  
  
Sky-Anne and Merton: What?  
  
Villager: Both of you are under arrest.  
  
Merton: But she's a-  
  
Lucinda: They lie! They both lie!  
  
Villager: Refrain from speaking or we will cut out your tongue.  
  
(Merton gulps. Sky-Anne looks at Merton, and sighs. She nods. Camera changes to the villager's house. Tommy is inside the farmhouse. He stirs when someone puts a damp cloth on his forehead.)  
  
Tommy: (Opening his eyes) Where am I?  
  
Young lady: You're inside my father's plantation. I'm sorry for my violent reaction, but I do not wish to be robbed of my family's clothes. I meant you no harm. However, good sir (Pulling out a small handgun) I'll have you know I am not the type of woman to be troubled.  
  
Tommy: (Rubbing the back of his head) And I've got the bump to prove it. Sorry about the clothes, it was kind of an emergency.  
  
Young lady: An emergency?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Young lady: What do you mean?  
  
Tommy: We're looking for a friend who might be in danger. Hopefully my other friend has found her by now. We really didn't mean to take your clothes, well, steal them. We were going to return them after we found her.  
  
Young lady: Your other clothes have been brought into the house. I must say, you are the strangest fellow I have ever met. Your clothes seem very, umm, different. And your dialect it's-  
  
Tommy: I'm not really from around here. I'm Tommy.  
  
Young lady: Patricia.  
  
Tommy: It's nice to meet you Patricia, but I have to go now.  
  
Patricia: So soon? Won't you at least stay for supper?  
  
Tommy: You know, considering I'm a thief, you sure are really nice.  
  
Patricia: I cannot help it. I've had good upbringing.  
  
Tommy: (Gesturing towards the clothes he's wearing) Umm, mind if I keep this? I'll return it-  
  
Patricia: Go right ahead. I'll keep your clothes for you.  
  
Tommy: Umm, sure.  
  
(Sky-Anne is up against the bars. She sighs, obviously bored)  
  
Zach: (Sharpening some wood, coldly) You should have kept to the back roads.  
  
Sky-Anne: I got sidetracked. Where's Merton?  
  
Zach: (Obviously jealous) Merton? Is he your fiancé?  
  
Sky-Anne: Merton? (Sarcastic) Sure. Yeah, Merton. Heh, that's a hoot.  
  
Zach: I don't think it's very funny. You're very seductive. I should have known, you being a witch and all.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Groaning) You know what? I'm tired of defending myself; it's getting rather tedious.  
  
Zach: I want you to know I will not longer play the pawn in your conniving games.  
  
Sky-Anne: Fine. Whatever.  
  
Zach: So . . . when do you want me to break you out?  
  
(Scene change. Sky-Anne and Merton are walking through the woods and bump into Tommy.)  
  
Merton: It's about time.  
  
Patricia: Are these your friends?  
  
Merton: Gah! Who is she?  
  
Tommy: Umm, that chick we were running from.  
  
Merton: (Remembering) Oh.  
  
Lucinda: (Reappearing) Ha, I knew you would escape. I like you witch.  
  
Patricia: (Whispering to Tommy) Who's she?  
  
Tommy: She's- Merton, who's she?  
  
Merton: Lucinda.  
  
Tommy: Oh. (Whispering to Patricia) Lucinda.  
  
Patricia: What does she want with us?  
  
Tommy: Good question. Merton what d-  
  
Lucinda: Shut up! For crying out loud.  
  
Old man: Stop you evil vermin!  
  
Lucinda: Great, not this guy.  
  
Sky-Anne: He annoys you too?  
  
Tommy: (Pushing Patricia out of the way and into the bushes where she isn't visible) Get out of here.  
  
Old man: All of you are under arrest.  
  
Sky-Anne: Look, if you value your life, I suggest you get out of here now.  
  
Old man: Is that a threat you evil creature?  
  
Sky-Anne: It's a warning.  
  
Tommy: Dude, you should probably go.  
  
Lucinda: No, the man wants to be part of the group, then he can meet the same fate as you all.  
  
(She takes a broken branch and jams it through the man's heart.)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Runs to the old man) No!  
  
Lucinda: (Being rushed by Merton and Tommy, knocks them back) Be seeing you soon.  
  
(Zach and a couple of villagers run towards the scene)  
  
Zach: Father!  
  
Sky-Anne: Zach, I can explain.  
  
Zach: I trusted you.  
  
Villager: You know this woman?  
  
Zach: Yes, she's a conniving murderous witch.  
  
(The villagers take hold of Merton and Sky-Anne. When they try to grab Tommy, he tries to wolf out, but Sky-Anne shakes her head. Dana's dimension. Dark castle)  
  
Voice: I knew you would come.  
  
Dana: Who are you?  
  
Voice: (Comes out from the shadows, but still cannot be identified) Crazy, you?  
  
Dana: Who are you really?  
  
Voice: You're worst nightmare.  
  
Dana: Again with the cryptic.  
  
Voice: (Stepping into the light) I'm you.  
  
Dana: No, you're who I fear to be.  
  
Dana2: Same thing. Who we fear to be always seems to become us in the end.  
  
Dana: Not to me.  
  
Dana2: Oh, don't kid yourself. This is your home.  
  
Dana: My home is nowhere near here.  
  
Dana2: No, this is your home. You just haven't admitted it to yourself yet.  
  
(Both are startled when shouting is heard)  
  
Dana: No, not this again.  
  
(Dana watches as the Shamnians attack Dana2, and stab her to death. The Shamnians disappear, leaving a Dana2 dead on the floor.)  
  
Dana2: (Her eyes snap open) Death is your future.  
  
Dana: (Camera zooms in on her face. Whispering) No.  
  
(Camera then zooms out, and she's back to where she first arrived.)  
  
Shamnian: There she is!  
  
(Dana runs back into the tree, and disappears. Sky-Anne's dimension. Sky- Anne is tied to a stake. An angry mob is egging on the persecutors. Merton and Tommy have nooses around their necks.)  
  
Judge: By order of the law, these three criminals shall be put to death to pay for their crimes. The witch will be burned at the stake, and the two male accomplices will be hung.  
  
Merton: (nervous) Remind me again why we wanted to stay here.  
  
(Zach approaches Sky-Anne with a lit torch. The mob grows louder)  
  
Sky-Anne: Please Zach.  
  
Zach: My name is Zacharius.  
  
Sky-Anne: You don't want to do this. You know I didn't kill him.  
  
(Zach stands there. After a while, he throws the torch onto the pile of wood)  
  
Zach: Burn witch.  
  
Merton: Okay Tommy, I know you're not supposed to hurt villagers, but I think this calls for an acceptation.  
  
Tommy: Sky-Anne doesn't want me to wolf out though.  
  
Merton: Well I'm sure she also doesn't want to die, but it looks like it's going to happen anyway if you don't do something.  
  
Tommy: Good point.  
  
(Tommy breaks free and heads for Sky-Anne. Just as he is about to free her, Zach comes from behind and knocks him out. Tonya, who comes from out of nowhere, cuts the ropes and helps Sky-Anne down.)  
  
Tonya: (Zach comes after her. She punches him with ease) Take it easy half- pint.  
  
Sky-Anne: Thanks Tonya.  
  
Tonya: Don't mention it.  
  
Sky-Anne: Okay, release the boy, or I'll turn you all into frogs! (The villagers look around at each other. Merton is released and runs over to the group. Tommy groggily gets up.) Hee hee, works every time. (Waves her hand) Sleep.  
  
(All the villagers fall asleep)  
  
Merton: Let's get out of here.  
  
Tonya: Good idea.  
  
(Gabriel's Apartment. Gabriel watches as the sun goes down. He looks worried. He finally gets out of his chair and leaves the apartment. Sky- Anne's dimension. The group race to the forest.)  
  
Zach: (Grabbing Sky-Anne) You're not going anywhere.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Overpowering him) You can't hurt me.  
  
Zach: Then kill me. That's what you do.  
  
Sky-Anne: How many times do I have to say it?! I didn't kill anyone. Lucinda killed your father.  
  
Zach: Lucinda? Who's that?  
  
Voice: (From behind) Me.  
  
(All of a sudden his eyes widen. Sky-Anne and Zach look down. Zach has been pierced in the heart. He falls to the ground, revealing Lucinda right behind him.)  
  
Lucinda: Like father, like son.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Getting a little teary in disbelief) How could you?  
  
Lucinda: I'm evil. It's what I do. Now, come with me. I've changed my mind about you. You and I could rule this world together.  
  
Sky-Anne: Never.  
  
Lucinda: I'm not leaving without you.  
  
Patricia: (Shooting Lucinda with a rifle) Then don't leave at all.  
  
Lucinda: (Peering down at the hole in her stomach) That is very unfortunate.  
  
(Lucinda explodes.)  
  
Sky-Anne: It's witches like her that give us a bad rep.  
  
Tommy: That was amazing.  
  
Patricia: I told you I was a good shot. It's spectacular how just five years of helping your father hunt can narrow your aim.  
  
Tommy: (Interested, obviously trying to flirt) Really now?  
  
(Merton and Sky-Anne raise their eyebrows)  
  
Patricia: (Nodding happily) Oh yes. Very much so. Why my father, Harold Dawkins, is the best hunter in this region.  
  
(Merton and Sky-Anne start to giggle)  
  
Tommy: (His grin suddenly fades) Your name is Dawkins huh?  
  
Patricia: Yes. Patricia Dawkins.  
  
Merton: (Patting Tommy on the back) It's okay buddy.  
  
(All three say their good-byes and disappear through the tree. Pleasantville dimension. Dana enters from her tree)  
  
Dana: That was a close one.  
  
Gabriel: (Calm, throwing a cigarette on the ground) Where were you? I was worried.  
  
Dana: (Smiling) You where?  
  
(Tommy, Tonya, Merton, and Sky-Anne both enter through the same tree)  
  
Tommy: Whoa, remind me never to go dimension surfing again. Right Merton? (Pause) Merton?  
  
Merton: Dana?  
  
(Everyone turns to Dana)  
  
Tonya: Oh yeah, umm, did I forgot to mention that Dana's back?  
  
(Tonya gives a weak smile)  
  
Dana: (Half-grinning) Umm, surprise?  
  
(Dana's dimension)  
  
Shamnian: Great, now we lost her, again.  
  
Leader Shamnian: (Picking up Merton's tip card) Pleasantville, USA? Oh, we haven't lost her. By all means, we've finally found her.  
  
TBC  
  
Please leave detailed reviews. Thanks. 


	17. Unexpected Visitors

Well . . . ahem . . . it's been awhile. Sorry for the delay. The next couple of chapters have been really, umm, lengthy. Anyway, hope you enjoy :) Oh, btw, I might have made some grammer errors like names and such, so sorry for the inconvience in advance.  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, Sky- Anne, Gabriel, and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
Chapter 17: UNEXPECTED VISITORS  
  
(Pleasantville Park)  
  
Merton: You're back. This is . . . it's incredible.  
  
Sky-Anne: I knew I did everything right.  
  
(Merton and Sky-Anne keep talking. Dana looks uncomfortable.)  
  
Gabriel: (Seeing her discomfort) Will you Yanks give it a rest? (Merton and Sky-Anne stop talking) Can't you see she's bloody disoriented right now?  
  
Sky-Anne: Well, I just meant-  
  
Tommy: Who are you?  
  
Dana: His name's Gabriel. I, umm, have been staying at his place ever since . . .  
  
Merton: And you didn't come to us?  
  
Dana: Well, I, uh (Sighs) I did, you just weren't there.  
  
Sky-Anne: We must have been in the (Remembering Gabriel's presence) other place that we were in, heh.  
  
Tommy: It's getting late, maybe we should-  
  
Dana: (Looking down at the ground) Umm, if you don't mind . . . I'd like to stay at Gabriel's tonight . . . if that's okay.  
  
Merton: What? Why would you- (nudged by Tommy) Hey!  
  
Tommy: That's fine. Whatever you feel like doing. (Merton gives him a dirty look. Tommy sighs) Okay, well-  
  
Dana: Bye.  
  
(The two groups start walking in two different directions. Merton hesitates.)  
  
Merton: (When Dana and Gabriel are out of earshot) How could you let her go alone with that "Oh I'm So Cool 'Cause I'm Irish" guy?  
  
Tommy: I know Merton. But, she seemed comfortable with the guy so-  
  
Merton: But he might be an axe murderer or something.  
  
Tommy: Look Merton, Dana will be okay. Just relax.  
  
Sky-Anne: Besides, he was probably the first person she saw after she came back from-  
  
Merton: So she's doing this out of spite?  
  
Tonya: Of course not. Give the girl a chance to rethink everything. It takes time.  
  
(The next day. Merton parks his car by the sidewalk. He gets out and walks down the street. He passes an alley and hears a girl scream. He stops and walks down the alleyway)  
  
Man: Nowhere to run little girl.  
  
Merton: (Shoving the man) Hey, leave her alone. (The man turns around, then stands up straight, seeming a foot taller than before) Heh heh, please?  
  
Man: And what are you going to do about it? Beat me up?  
  
(The two other men start to laugh)  
  
Merton: (Confident) As a matter of fact- no, not really. But I can do this.  
  
(He grabs the girl and dashes off)  
  
Man: Hey! Come back here!  
  
(Merton and the girl, following him, run to his car and get inside)  
  
Merton: (Starts the car and makes a dash for it. He looks back at the men) Got wheels? Heh heh heh-  
  
Girl: Truck!!!  
  
(Both scream. Merton swerves and resumes normal driving mode)  
  
Merton: (Voice cracking) Sorry. (Clears throat) Not that I'm interested, but why were those guys after you?  
  
Girl: Uh, why?  
  
Merton: Oh, I don't know, I mean, cornering a girl in a dark and dank alley is nothing out of the ordinary (Pause) oh wait, it is.  
  
Girl: They were after me. I umm, have something that they want.  
  
Merton: Please. What would they want from an eight-year-old?  
  
Girl: Ten.  
  
Merton: Come again?  
  
Girl: I'm ten.  
  
Merton: Oh well, it doesn't matter; you're all immature at that age.  
  
Girl: (Picking up a worn-out teddy bear) What's this?  
  
Merton: (Taking the bear and throwing it in the backseat) Don't touch that!  
  
Girl: (Taking a look around in the car) Wow, is this a real hearse?  
  
Merton: Uh, yeah, obviously.  
  
Girl: Cool. Any dead bodies?  
  
(The car comes to a screeching halt)  
  
Merton: What? No. Never. Well, maybe once, but she's a close friend.  
  
Girl: You mean was.  
  
Merton: No, is. She's still alive. (The girl raises her eyebrow) Long story. Besides, why would you want to know?  
  
Girl: I don't know. I just kinda have always been able to identify . . . with death.  
  
Merton: (Pause) My name's Merton.  
  
Girl: Cassie. By the way, thanks.  
  
Merton: For what?  
  
Girl: For saving my life back there.  
  
Merton: No wait I didn't- I did? (She nods) Cool! (Pause) Wait, I should probably take you home. Where's your house?  
  
Girl: Umm, don't worry about that.  
  
Merton: No, really, I should. It's getting dark out.  
  
Girl: I'll be okay.  
  
Merton: (Trying to grab her as she leaves) Wait, you can't- (Sighs. He looks around to see many happy couples sitting and hugging and such. He sighs once more) Alone again. (He picks up his teddy bear and hugs it) At least I still have you Mr. Snuggles.  
  
(Gabriel's Apartment. Dana is sleeping in Gabriel's bed. Gabriel comes in and brushes Dana's face softly with his fingers. She starts to stir)  
  
Gabriel: (Drawing back) I, uh, was just checkin' up on you.  
  
Dana: (Smiling) Yeah, sure.  
  
Gabriel: What? I'm tellin' the truth.  
  
Dana: It's okay. I don't mind.  
  
Gabriel: (Smiling, sitting on the bed) Do you, uh, want me to get you somethin'?  
  
Dana: No. I'm fine.  
  
(There's a long pause. They both start to pull into a kiss)  
  
Gabriel: (Pulling back) Umm, I, uh, should probably go.  
  
Dana: Why? Do you not, like me?  
  
Gabriel: No, it's not that. (Sighs) It's definitely not that. It's just, this thing, between you and me, it would never work out.  
  
Dana: (Pouting) Why not?  
  
Gabriel: I'm too old. (Pause) Way too old for you.  
  
Dana: What a couple of years?  
  
Gabriel: Maybe you should go. Go back to your friends.  
  
Dana: I want to be with you.  
  
Gabriel: I don't.  
  
Dana: So you're saying you want me to leave?  
  
Gabriel: Yes.  
  
Dana: Fine.  
  
(Dana leaves. Gabriel puts his head in his hands and sighs. Camera changes to the school hallways. Tommy is leaning against his locker.)  
  
Merton: (Approaching Tommy) Tommy, you will never guess what happened last night.  
  
Tommy: Let me guess. Buffy finally got together with that Angel dude?  
  
Merton: No, besides, a stupid local football game was on instead. But that's not the point. I was walking to the pet store to get Rasputin some food, and I heard this-  
  
Sky-Anne: (Covered with mud) Hey guys. What's up?  
  
Merton: Holy Shinto Sky-Anne, you look like you got in a fight with a garbage can and lost!  
  
Sky-Anne: Thanks for the words of comfort Merton. Actually, the school preps thought it would be funny to drive in a mud puddle as I passed by.  
  
Tommy: Sky that's horrible. I should go talk to them.  
  
Sky-Anne: Don't bother Tommy. They'll get what's coming to them tonight.  
  
Merton: How do you mean?  
  
Sky-Anne: Well, what's the last thing you would ever want in your bed?  
  
Merton: Paul Rueben?  
  
Sky-Anne: I was thinking more of spiders and creepy crawlers, but you have a point.  
  
Tommy: You can't be serious.  
  
Sky-Anne: Oh c'mon Tommy, I'm not gonna hurt 'em. I'm just going to spook them a bit.  
  
Merton: You probably shouldn't anyway. With you being the only witch they know of, you'll be the prime suspect.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Sighs) You're right. I guess I'll just have to get even another way.  
  
Tommy: Ata-girl. So, what do you say? Factory tonight or should we-  
  
Sky-Anne: What?  
  
Merton: Dana.  
  
Sky-Anne: Should we Dana? (She turns to see Dana standing a couple feet away from the group) Oh.  
  
Tommy: You seem to be popping up everywhere lately, Dana.  
  
Dana: So do you.  
  
Sky-Anne: Are you going to be all right? I mean, I just thought that you might want to take some time before you came back to school.  
  
Dana: I'll be fine.  
  
Merton: (Scowling) Where's Gabrielle?  
  
Dana: You mean Gabriel.  
  
Merton: No I did- (Tommy nudges him) Ow, I'm getting really tired of you doing that.  
  
Tommy: Then think before you speak.  
  
Merton: (Sighs) I'm going to class. Dana, welcome back. Now if you'll excuse me.  
  
(Merton leaves)  
  
Dana: Why do I get the feeling I did something wrong?  
  
Tommy: He's just stressed right now.  
  
Dana: Maybe I should go back-  
  
Sky-Anne: No, it's all right, really.  
  
Dana: Okay, but, Sky-Anne? What happened?  
  
(Couple hours later. Sky-Anne, now wearing new clean clothes, and Dana are walking in the cafeteria.)  
  
Sky-Anne: So, this guy, is he-  
  
Dana: Nice, sweet, and charming? Yes.  
  
Sky-Anne: Well then, have you-  
  
Dana: No. I'm still a little fuzzy on the whole- nothing's happened.  
  
Sky-Anne: What about you and Merton?  
  
Dana: (Pause) I don't know.  
  
(One of the preps trips Sky-Anne and makes her fall.)  
  
Girl: Oh, sorry sweetie didn't see you there.  
  
Dana: Are you all right Sky-Anne?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Sharply turning towards the preps, her eyes filled with blue light) Peachy.  
  
(The preps start laughing)  
  
Dana: Not here Sky-Anne.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Her eyes go back to normal) Fine. Excuse me.  
  
(She runs out of the cafeteria, the preps start to laugh again. Dana looks sympathetic. Sky-Anne runs into a restroom and leans next to a wall.)  
  
Sky-Anne: I'll show them. I'll show them all. They think they can do whatever they want. They think they're-  
  
Voice: Better than me.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Surprised, looks around) Is somebody there?  
  
(She checks under the stalls. No one is in sight)  
  
Sky-Anne: Hello?  
  
(The room gets colder, and she hears faint laughter in the background.)  
  
Voice: (Whispering) Kill them. Kill them all.  
  
(Sky-Anne's eyes widen, and she runs out of the restroom. The hallways are clear.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Where is everybody?  
  
(She looks at the clock. The hands keep spinning)  
  
Sky-Anne: Okay that's not normal.  
  
(Merton and Tommy sharply come around the corner and Sky-Anne steps out of the way.)  
  
Sky-Anne: What's wrong? Guys?  
  
(Merton and Tommy keep running)  
  
Sky-Anne: What's going on?  
  
Voice: They can't see you. They can't hear you. You don't exist to them.  
  
Sky-Anne: Who are you? Show your face you coward.  
  
Voice: Your challenging me does not help the situation. Stop it.  
  
Sky-Anne: Who are you?  
  
Voice: I am like you. We both hate them.  
  
Sky-Anne: Hate is such a strong word. I like to think of it as despising with a passion.  
  
Voice: You have humor. Cute. Unnecessary however.  
  
Sky-Anne: No, you want to know what's unnecessary? You're not being visible. Stop the cryptic crap or get me back to where I need to be.  
  
Voice: Very well. I shall see you again very soon.  
  
(Everything rushes back. The clock starts working again)  
  
Sky-Anne: (smiling) Yes.  
  
Voice: Miss Custard.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Frowning) Mr. Smith.  
  
Mr. Smith: You're late to class.  
  
Sky-Anne: Sorry, umm, I had an emergency.  
  
Mr. Smith: No matter. You'll be able to make up you're little tardy I'm sure.  
  
(Hands her a pink slip)  
  
Sky-Anne: Detention?  
  
Mr. Smith: Yes indeed.  
  
(He slithers off)  
  
Merton: Is he gone?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Jumping) Merton! Give me a friggin heart attack will you? I forgot you guys were back there.  
  
Tommy: Wait, where did you come from?  
  
Sky-Anne: Long story. Look, I better get going before he comes back.  
  
(She turns and leaves)  
  
Merton: Good idea, let's go buddy.  
  
Mr. Smith (From behind) On the contrary Mr. Dingle. You two aren't going anywhere.  
  
Merton: Darn it.  
  
(Later. Detention classroom. Tommy, Merton, and Sky-Anne are amongst slackers and riff-raffs.)  
  
Merton: (Looking at the clock, obviously nervous) Twenty more minutes.  
  
Tommy: Hey, relax buddy.  
  
Merton: Right, except I can't. Half of these people make it their duty to stuff me in a locker every chance they get.  
  
Sky-Anne: Yeah, but none of them got a witch on their side.  
  
Merton: (Still nervous, trying to smile) Oh, yeah, right. (He turns to one guy who cracks his knuckles. He gulps) Nineteen more minutes.  
  
(Outside Dana's house. Dana stands at the sidewalk)  
  
Dana: (Pause) Okay, just go up there and knock on the door. That's all. Let everything play itself out. Right. Okay, here I go. (Pause) Going right now. (Pause) Yep, I'm walking up there right now.  
  
(Dana stays frozen in place. Back to the Detention classroom. Everyone is gone except for Sky-Anne, Tommy, and Merton, who are all asleep. The clock chimes six, startling Sky-Anne.)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Dazed) Wha- where is everybody?  
  
(She looks around. Everything's quiet.)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Shaking Tommy) Hey, wake up.  
  
Tommy: Huh? (Yawns) When did we fall asleep?  
  
Sky-Anne: I don't know. Hey, Merton.  
  
(Sky-Anne nudges Merton)  
  
Merton: (Mumbling) Drown the felines! (Merton looks at Sky-Anne and Tommy, both confused) Cat phobia. (The other two teenagers nod in understanding) Hey, when did we fall asleep?  
  
Sky-Anne: That seems to be the question of the hour.  
  
Merton: And where did everybody go?  
  
Tommy: We don't know. We just woke up, and we were alone.  
  
Merton: Wow, ever notice how a lot of our misadventures parallel to Stephen King novels?  
  
(All the teenagers nod in agreement. There's suddenly a loud bang. Merton yelps.)  
  
Merton: (Clearing his throat) Sorry, drainage. The atmosphere has a lot of pollen today and-  
  
Sky-Anne: Wait a second. This is exactly what happened early today.  
  
Merton: Really? You know, I got some medication in the nurse's-  
  
Sky-Anne: No! The being alone thing. That's what happened to me today. After I left the cafeteria I went into the Girl's room and this voice was there. I went out into the hall. I saw you guys, but you couldn't see me, or hear me.  
  
Tommy: That must be what happened. We're in that place you were in earlier.  
  
Merton: But it doesn't explain why we can't see anyone. Sky-Anne said she could see us, but we couldn't see or hear her. (Pause) Maybe we're not the ones who did the dimension traveling this time.  
  
Sky-Anne: Then we need to help them. They could be in trouble.  
  
Merton: Those bullies with monsters and such? Hmm, let me think. How about not?  
  
Sky-Anne and Tommy: Merton!  
  
Merton: What? Think of it as a taste of their own medicine.  
  
Sky-Anne: Whoever was trying to contact me needed communication, why would it take them instead of us?  
  
Tommy: Maybe it was a mistake.  
  
Merton: Well, as I stated before, our dilemma seems very similar to a Stephen King novel, Langoleers. All of who were sleeping survived. Maybe the thing responsible for all of this wanted to include us in the traveling sequence but could not because we were unconscious.  
  
Voice: Well, as they say: At first you don't succeed, try, try again.  
  
Merton: What the Hades was that?  
  
Tommy: Sky-Anne's new friend.  
  
(Outside Dana's house. Dana is still frozen in place)  
  
Dana: Oh for crying out loud. What's the big deal? I'll just go up there, tell them I'm okay, and then leave. (She walks up to the house. She rings the doorbell. No one answers. She knocks on the door. No answer) That's weird. (She opens the door) Hello? (She walks inside but slips on the floor) Wait-a-go Dana. (She brushes herself off, only to find blood on her palms. She looks to the side of her. Her eyes grow wide) Oh my.  
  
(School hallways)  
  
Sky-Anne: We should probably split up.  
  
Merton: What? Are you incompetent? The first mistake all the groups make in the horror movies is splitting up.  
  
Sky-Anne: The only way this thing is going to contact us is if we are alone.  
  
Merton: Let's think shall we? Do we really want to come into contact?  
  
Sky-Anne: Yes Merton.  
  
Merton: Okay, okay.  
  
Tommy: Okay, Sky-Anne you check the classrooms. I'll check the gyms, and Merton, check the hallways.  
  
Merton: Oh sure, open target practice.  
  
Tommy: C'mon Merton.  
  
Merton: No, I'll be okay. Just keep your senses active.  
  
Sky-Anne: Good idea. Don't want to be surprised.  
  
Merton: Actually, I was thinking more of hearing my screams of horror.  
  
Tommy & Sky-Anne: (sighing) Let's go.  
  
(Tommy and Sky-Anne disappear. Merton walks the hallways. Every few seconds he moves his flashlight in various directions.)  
  
Merton: Don't be afraid. Just a dark scary hallway. See? Nothing to be afraid of.  
  
Voice: That's what you think.  
  
Merton: Gah!  
  
(Gymnasium)  
  
Tommy: Here spooky, spooky, spooky. Hello?  
  
(A door slams shut)  
  
Tommy: Okay. Wanna come out in the open now?  
  
Voice: You're a fake. A messed up genetic freak like the rest of us, and yet, everyone loves you.  
  
Tommy: It's called charisma. If you didn't spend all your time scarring teenagers you probably would have some.  
  
Voice: How dare you be so snug.  
  
Tommy: I'm not being snug, just truthful.  
  
Voice: Fine werewolf, you want to play games? Then let's have a little basketball practice.  
  
(Tommy braces himself. Basketballs come flying out of nowhere. Camera changes to Sky-Anne walking through a classroom.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Hey, I know you're there. Come out, and maybe we can straighten everything out.  
  
Voice: It's too late.  
  
Sky-Anne: It's never too late when time is on your side. And you being dead practically sums that up.  
  
Voice: I thought you would understand. You should understand.  
  
Sky-Anne: I understand. They probably made fun of you. Laughed at you. They might have even made your life a living hell. It sucks. But that's called life.  
  
Voice: (Angry) You seem to forget that I don't have a life. Not anymore.  
  
Sky-Anne: And how did that happen? Hmm? Did you commit suicide? You ended your life, not them.  
  
Voice: (Amused) You don't know the half of it . . . witch. (Sky-Anne looks shocked) That's right. I knew you were a witch. I could sense it.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Seeing a yearbook lying on the floor) And I'm guessing that's because you were a witch too.  
  
Voice: Exactly.  
  
(The book opens and flips to a certain page. Everyone's face is crossed out except for one girl)  
  
Sky-Anne: Eliza?  
  
Eliza: They couldn't trust me because I was-  
  
Sky-Anne: A witch?  
  
Eliza: Because I was good.  
  
Sky-Anne: Wait, so you're saying they didn't trust you, because you were good? What, are you telling me they're evil then?  
  
Eliza: Probably.  
  
Sky-Anne: But, I do the magic thing (Pause) not them.  
  
Eliza: Oh really? Tell me. When did you first become a witch?  
  
Sky-Anne: When I-  
  
Eliza: Met the popular crowd? Now tell me this. That first week you met them, do you remember anything?  
  
Sky-Anne: No, I don't.  
  
Eliza: And now they hate you. Why? Because you've gone good on them. They will stop at nothing. That's why you need too kill them. Kill them before they kill you.  
  
Sky-Anne: I won't kill them.  
  
Eliza: (sigh) I know this.  
  
Sky-Anne: Then why did you do this to me?  
  
Eliza: I don't know. I guess there's always that little doubt that you have. Maybe she'll do it, maybe she won't.  
  
Sky-Anne: Where are the others?  
  
Eliza: They're safe. I needed them out of the way.  
  
Sky-Anne: Eliza, you need to move on. It isn't worth it.  
  
Eliza: Remember this Sky-Anne. Don't ever forget what they have done. They are no longer humans. They're monsters. When you murder someone, it does things to your mind.  
  
Sky-Anne: I know.  
  
Eliza: Don't let anyone ever doubt your power. They're too weak to understand. They're too afraid.  
  
Sky-Anne: I'll remember.  
  
(Sky-Anne walks out of the classroom and runs into Merton.)  
  
Merton: The lockers! They were attacking me!  
  
(Tommy runs down the hall towards them)  
  
Tommy: Are they following me?  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Tommy: The basketballs.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Amused) What happened to you guys?  
  
Tommy: That ghost thing was attacking us.  
  
Eliza: A girl's gotta have some fun.  
  
(Tommy and Merton look around. Sky-Anne just smirks)  
  
Sky-Anne: C'mon. Friday night. Let's see if we can find Dana.  
  
(Sky-Anne smiles and leaves. The two boys follow her in confusion. The three teenagers walk out of the door and leave. For a few seconds the school is quiet. Then pounding can be heard. The camera moves towards the outside of the Detention room)  
  
Bully: Is somebody there?  
  
Bully2: Yeah, c'mon! The door's jammed. Let us out!  
  
(Female laughter is heard in the background. Merton's lair. Merton is at his desk when there is a sudden knock at the door.)  
  
Merton: (Opening the door) Yello . . . Cassie?  
  
Cassie: I uh, didn't want you to worry about me. I'm okay. No worries, all right?  
  
Merton: Fine, but how did you-  
  
Cassie: Your car is one of a kind in this town.  
  
Merton: Heh, guess it is.  
  
Cassie: Also, I just want you to know that we- we (Her eyes widen) We need to get out of here!  
  
Merton: What?  
  
(She grabs his hand and leads him into the lawn)  
  
Merton: Hey, where are we going?  
  
(Both suddenly stop)  
  
Shamnian: (Pointing a sword at the two, accompanied by twenty other Shamnians) Nowhere.  
  
TBC  
  
Please leave detailed reviews. Thank you. 


	18. No Worries

Once again, sorry for the little hiatus last month. Also, please excuse any grammatical errors. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, Gabriel, and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
CHAPTER 18- NO WORRIES  
  
Merton: (Opening the door) Yello . . . Cassie?  
  
Cassie: I uh, didn't want you to worry about me. I'm okay. No worries, all right?  
  
Merton: Fine, but how did you-  
  
Cassie: Your car is one of a kind in this town.  
  
Merton: Heh, guess it is.  
  
Cassie: Also, I just want you to know that we- we (Her eyes widen) We need to get out of here!  
  
Merton: What?  
  
(She grabs his hand and leads him into the lawn)  
  
Merton: Hey, where are we going?  
  
(Both suddenly stop)  
  
Shamnian: (Pointing a sword at the two, accompanied by twenty other Shamnians) Nowhere.  
  
Cassie: It's the bad men.  
  
Merton: You think?  
  
Cassie: Quick Merton, cover your ears.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Cassie: Just do it.  
  
(Merton covers his ears. Cassie lets out a warped scream causing the Shamnians to fall to the ground in pain.)  
  
Cassie: We need to get out of here.  
  
Merton: I have a friend who can help us. Follow me.  
  
(Gabriel's apartment. Gabriel opens the door right when Dana is about to knock.)  
  
Dana: How did you do that?  
  
Gabriel: ESP?  
  
Dana: Look, I know you wanted me out of your life and-  
  
Gabriel: I never said that.  
  
Dana: Well, you sure acted like it. But that's not the point. I need your help.  
  
Gabriel: Why don't you get one of your goonie friends to help you?  
  
Dana: I guess I could, if you're not up to it.  
  
(She starts to leave)  
  
Gabriel: (Stopping her) Wait, what exactly's the matter?  
  
(The camera changes to Merton and Cassie walking through the woods.)  
  
Merton: Okay, he's not in his house, so he should be here . . . somewhere.  
  
Cassie: Good.  
  
Merton: So, do you feel like explaining the situation?  
  
Cassie: You shouldn't get involved.  
  
Merton: It's a little too late for that.  
  
Cassie: (Sighs) My name, Cassie, it means prophetess.  
  
Merton: Mine means a town near the pond; what does that have to do with anything?  
  
Cassie: My family has a history of being, well, psychic.  
  
Merton: And I'm guessing these guys aren't after you for your promising future in the Fortune Cookie Industry, am I right?  
  
Cassie: (Nodding) I carry information relating to a specific ritual that brings forth pure darkness.  
  
Tonya: That's a hell of a burden to carry.  
  
Merton: Tonya, how nice to see you. (Rolls eyes) Have you seen Tommy?  
  
Tonya: Why would I see him? It's not like I care what you friggin idiots do.  
  
Merton: Whatever.  
  
(Merton and Cassie start walking again)  
  
Tonya: Okay, okay. Look, I haven't seen him, umm, lately, but he should be nearby.  
  
Merton: We know that. Any exact location?  
  
Tonya: None whatsoever. So, who's the new girlfriend?  
  
Merton & Cassie: Are you sick? (Pause. Then to each other) Hey!  
  
Tonya: Relax. Only joking.  
  
Merton: There isn't any room for humor right now. These weird creatures are after Cassie. We're trying to find Tommy so he can kill them, and then everything will go back to normal, hopefully.  
  
Cassie: Just a quick question, but, do you always hang out in the forest?  
  
Tonya: Only recently. See, I've been kinda, well, evil in the past.  
  
Cassie: Oh. But, you're not evil now?  
  
Tonya: I like to think of it as patiently waiting for an opportunity.  
  
Cassie: I understand. I had an uncle like that once.  
  
Merton: Hey ladies, not to interrupt the trip down memory lane, but, can we get a move on. We really need to figure out where Tommy is.  
  
Tommy: I'm right here.  
  
Cassie: Wow, you're Tommy? (Aside to Tonya) I didn't know he was going to be cute.  
  
Tonya: He always seems to have that effect with people.  
  
Merton: But, gosh, he's still single. Can we please move on?  
  
Tommy: Who's the kid?  
  
Cassie: I'm not a kid.  
  
Merton: You're ten years old.  
  
Cassie: No I'm not.  
  
Merton: But you-  
  
Cassie: I lied. Well, sort of, I'm ten . . . centuries old.  
  
Merton: (Rolls eyes) Oh well then that explains it all.  
  
Tommy: So what's up?  
  
Cassie: These demons are after me because of something I have. I need your help in stopping them.  
  
Tommy: And how do we do that?  
  
Cassie: The ritual is during the full moon.  
  
Tommy: That's tomorrow night.  
  
Cassie: If I can keep from being kidnapped, they don't have the information, and then can't do their ritual. Therefore they will no longer need my service.  
  
Tommy: Okay. We'll take shifts. Tonya, you take her tonight, and Merton and I will see if we can find these guys.  
  
Merton: Or you could find them, and I could do research, heh heh.  
  
Tommy: Or we could do that.  
  
Tonya: Sounds good. I'll meet you guys tomorrow morning at the park to check up. How's dawn?  
  
Tommy: Dawn's good.  
  
(Later. Merton's lair)  
  
Merton: (From outside) Night buddy! Happy hunting!  
  
(He walks inside and collapses on his bed in exhaustion. He turns on his side to see Cassie under the covers)  
  
Cassie: Hi.  
  
Merton: Gah! (He leaps to his feet) I thought you were staying with Tonya.  
  
Cassie: Oh, her? I gave her the slip.  
  
Merton: She's a very powerful demon, how could you-  
  
Cassie: She had her back turned. Besides (smiling), I'd rather be with you.  
  
Merton: I'm flattered, but you really aren't safe here. I can't really protect you if they-  
  
Cassie: You did once.  
  
Merton: Well, that was then.  
  
Cassie: Why do you doubt yourself so much?  
  
Merton: I don't know, comes naturally I guess, being a coward and all.  
  
Cassie: You're not a coward, just aware. Some people act upon their instincts and don't think about things.  
  
Merton: You know, you really are pretty smart for a kid.  
  
Cassie: I already told you. I'm not a kid.  
  
(Dana's house.)  
  
Gabriel: So, what are you going to do?  
  
Dana: Bury them, I guess. I should call the police, though.  
  
Gabriel: And then what? Tell them you've been dead for awhile and came back only to discover that your parental guardians are murdered?  
  
Dana: I see your point.  
  
Gabriel: Okay, when you were explainin' everythin' to me, you said monsters might have done this?  
  
Dana: Right.  
  
Gabriel: Because you stopped their apocalypse and came back to life?  
  
Dana: Most likely.  
  
Gabriel: (Sighs) All right. Makes sense to me.  
  
Dana: I just- (Sighs) Why did they go after them?  
  
Gabriel: Easy targets.  
  
Dana: I don't know what's coming next Gabriel, but all I know is that it's not going to be smooth sailing. Not to be a drama queen, but can I trust you?  
  
Gabriel: (Pause) Yes.  
  
Dana: Thanks.  
  
(Camera changes to dawn. Merton and Cassie are walking to the car.)  
  
Merton: Okay, this time, no monkey business. You stay where you're supposed to go.  
  
Cassie: Fine. So, we're going to the park right?  
  
Shamnian: Stop, you're not going anywhere.  
  
Merton: (Sighs) Deja vous is really starting to get trite right about now.  
  
(Woods)  
  
Tommy: I just got off the phone with Merton. Cassie's with him.  
  
Tonya: I can't believe that brat got away. Honestly, she might be old, but I still have seven hundred years on her.  
  
Tommy: Wow, you're that old?  
  
Tonya: What's it to you? Does that change your mind about me then?  
  
(Tommy brushes her cheek and kisses her)  
  
Tommy: Not at all.  
  
Tonya: Yep, it's the Mrs. Robinson lure. I'm so good at it too.  
  
Tommy: Good enough for me.  
  
Tonya: (Pause) Wait, we can't get all mushy right now. We got a job to do.  
  
Tommy: Right. Let's get to the park.  
  
Tonya: By the way, do you think they've caught on by now?  
  
(Dark screen)  
  
Cassie: (Whispering) Merton? Merton, are you okay?  
  
Merton: Five more minutes Mommy.  
  
Cassie: Merton wake up!  
  
(The scene shifts to Merton and Cassie in an oddly decorated fur covered wagon)  
  
Merton: Gah! This looks like something out of that Ewok movie! What happened?  
  
Cassie: They knocked you out.  
  
Merton: (Tensing when touching his head) Really? Didn't notice. What's up with them?  
  
Cassie: They're probably taking us to their ritual location.  
  
Merton: Great. How are we going to get out of here?  
  
Cassie: We can't. There going to take me to their leader, then once they have gotten the information they need, they'll most likely kill us.  
  
Merton: Excuse me, kill?  
  
Cassie: Hopefully.  
  
Merton: Hopefully?!  
  
Cassie: Either that or they'll do experiments on us.  
  
Merton: (Gulping) You don't seem to be upset by this.  
  
Cassie: I told you I could always identify with death. All my life people have been after me because of my gift. Gift. That's what my mother calls- called it. I think it's a curse. Being on the run all the time is no way to live.  
  
Merton: But at least it's not death.  
  
Cassie: There are much more things worse than death.  
  
Merton: You might be a thousand years in your prime, but unfortunately, I'm not. And I really don't feel like biting the big one anytime soon either.  
  
(The Shamnians start shouting.)  
  
Merton: What's wrong?  
  
Cassie: Nothing. We're at our destination.  
  
Merton: Look Cassie, don't give up. Tommy will get us out of this.  
  
Cassie: That's sweet you have that much trust in your friend, but I don't think anyone can save us now.  
  
(Tonya and Tommy are walking through the park)  
  
Tonya: Tommy, your friend's in trouble.  
  
Tommy: How do you know?  
  
Tonya: I can see him. It's weird. I couldn't possibly be able to, unless-  
  
Tommy: Unless what?  
  
Tonya: My God, they're here.  
  
Tommy: Who's here?  
  
Tonya: Hold on to me.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Tonya: (Grabbing his hand) Like this.  
  
(Both disappear into thin air. They suddenly reappear in a desert like area.)  
  
Tonya: Kind of odd how Pleasantville is so close to all these biomes isn't it?  
  
Tommy: Biome what?  
  
Tonya: Never mind. C'mon.  
  
Tommy: Where are we going?  
  
Tonya: Up.  
  
Tommy: Up?  
  
(Tonya points upwards. The camera zooms out to show the two standing at the base of a very tall mountain. On top is a dark castle. Rain clouds are gathering above the castle.)  
  
Tommy: Couldn't you like orb us up there?  
  
Tonya: My powers don't work here. It's a magical surrounding.  
  
Tommy: But who could be up there?  
  
Tonya: Who else? My old boss.  
  
Tommy: (He gently touches her arm) Are you okay with this?  
  
Tonya: I don't know. (She kisses him) Can you catch me if I fall?  
  
Tommy: Always.  
  
(Dungeon cell)  
  
Cassie: They'll be taking me any minute now.  
  
Merton: Will they kill you?  
  
Cassie: Not tonight, probably after the ritual. Those Shamnians have been after me for awhile. I don't think they'll let their little prize go away just like that.  
  
Merton: Wait, Shamnians?  
  
Cassie: Yes. They've also been looking for another girl in this realm.  
  
Merton: Oh crap.  
  
Cassie: What?  
  
Merton: The girl, the one they're looking for-  
  
Cassie: Yes?  
  
Merton: She's my friend.  
  
Cassie: Casket girl?  
  
Merton: Yeah, her. She's-  
  
(Scene change)  
  
Gabriel: Dana!  
  
(He tries hitting the Shamnians, but they ram a dagger in his gut)  
  
Dana: Gabriel!  
  
Shamnian: Get her!  
  
(She struggles with them. One of the Shamnians finally gets a hold of her, but is then stabbed by the dagger that gutted Gabriel)  
  
Gabriel: (In vamp face) Bite me.  
  
Shamnian: A vampire!  
  
Gabriel: In the undead flesh. Run Dana.  
  
(He fights with the Shamnians again. Dana takes off for it. She looks back to see a Shamnian stake Gabriel)  
  
Dana: No!  
  
(Before she can see him turn to dust, a Shamnian from behind knocks her out cold. Back to the Jail cell. Merton sits alone. The cell door opens. Dana is thrown in.)  
  
Merton: Dana! Are you all right?  
  
Dana: (Crying) I'm scared Merton. I don't want to die again!  
  
Merton: (Holding her) It's okay. Tommy will come for us. He never lets us down.  
  
Dana: Where's Sky-Anne?  
  
Merton: I don't know. She's kind of- disappeared now that I think about it.  
  
Dana: It's cold.  
  
(Merton takes off his duster and raps it around her)  
  
Merton: Better?  
  
(Dana nods. She then puts her head under his chin. Merton seems a little surprised by this)  
  
Merton: Umm, heh, anything else I can do for you?  
  
Dana: (Lifting her head) Hold me.  
  
(They both stare at each other. After a beat they pull into a kiss. She takes his hand and helps him unbutton her shirt. Once again, he's surprised and furrows his eyebrows)  
  
Dana: It's okay.  
  
(She smiles reassuringly and they pull into another kiss. Scene shifts to a castle hallway. Tommy and Tonya run down it and into a room)  
  
Tommy: (Wolfed out) I smell Dana. They must have her too.  
  
(When they enter the room, they find only Cassie, bloodied and bruised)  
  
Tommy: Are you okay?  
  
Cassie: (Looking up at him) Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Where are they? Are they safe?  
  
Cassie: Right now no one is safe. (Coughs) They've taken her back. I don't know if they've done it yet.  
  
Tommy: Done what?  
  
Cassie: (Suddenly fast) You must hurry! They're in the dungeon. Go now before it's too late!  
  
Tommy: Come with us.  
  
Cassie: I cannot. My place is not with you.  
  
(Tommy hesitates. He then runs out of the room as Tonya follows. Dungeon Cell. Merton and Dana lie under his duster asleep. Dana stirs awake and looks at Merton. She then smiles with satisfaction)  
  
Tommy: (From outside the cell) Merton? Dana? Are you in there?  
  
Merton: (Waking up) Tommy? We're in here!  
  
Tommy: Stand back.  
  
(The door suddenly bursts open)  
  
Tonya: I might not have my powers, but I still have my strength.  
  
Tommy: C'mon, before anyone sees us.  
  
(Dana and Merton rush out. When Dana passes Tonya, Tonya looks at her strangely)  
  
Merton: Where's Cassie? Did you see her?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. She told us where you were.  
  
Merton: Where is she?  
  
Tommy: Don't know. She told us to go on ahead without her.  
  
Merton: We have to find her. I'm not letting her die. Not here; not like this.  
  
Tommy: Relax buddy, we'll find her.  
  
Cassie: Merton!  
  
(Cassie stands down the hall from the group)  
  
Merton: It's Cassie.  
  
Cassie: Watch out!  
  
Merton: (Confused, he looks behind him, and sees a group of Shamnians heading towards the gang) Run!  
  
(As the teenagers run, Cassie glares at the Shamnians. Her eyes beam white light, which seems to burn the demons. As the last one fries, she collapses. Merton rushes to her side. The other three look on concerned)  
  
Cassie: Merton. You better go. I can't protect you anymore.  
  
Merton: (Sympathetic) Hey, don't say that. We're going to get you out of here. You're going to be okay. No worries, remember?  
  
Cassie: (Smiling) Yeah. I remember.  
  
(She pauses, her eyes grow still. Merton becomes worried)  
  
Merton: Cassie?  
  
Cassie: (Coming back from her stare calmly) Merton, you can't trust her, she's not who she appears to be. (Her eyes shift to Tonya, now addressing her) They'll turn against you; don't try to stop them. (Her eyes go back to Merton) Things are not what they appear to be.  
  
Merton: Cassie, I don't know what you're saying. (Cassie leans forward and kisses Merton on the cheek. She whispers) Thank you.  
  
(Cassie falls back, her muscles relax, and she closes her eyes. She slowly and quietly disappears)  
  
Merton: No. (Merton gets up, rubbing his eyes.) Air pressure is kind of strong in here.  
  
Tommy: (Putting his arm around Merton) It's okay buddy.  
  
(He walks Merton to the exit. Dana looks at Tonya. They both look at each other in suspense.)  
  
Tonya: It's strange how the rest of the Shamnians are just completely gone, isn't it, Dana? (Pause) I wonder why.  
  
Dana: (Shrugs) I wouldn't stick around to find out.  
  
Tonya: (Still suspicious) Right.  
  
(Dana leaves and follows Tommy and Merton. Tonya stands frozen, still looking at Dana with suspense. She sighs and follows.)  
  
TBC  
  
Yeah. Okay, it probably stunk. Oh well, leave detailed reviews please! Thanks. 


	19. Trust

Again, sorry for the delay. Please excuse any grammatical errors. Enjoy!  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, Gabriel, and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
CHAPTER 19: TRUST  
  
(Gabriel's apartment. Dana creeps inside the door. She looks around in the apartment and then sits on the bed)  
  
Gabriel: You know. It's considered polite to knock.  
  
Dana: I thought you were dead.  
  
Gabriel: Yeah. Well, funny thing about demons.  
  
Dana: They're hard to kill?  
  
Gabriel: No, actually, they have terrible aim. They got me right above the heart. There's no kill in that.  
  
Dana: I see.  
  
Gabriel: So, you seem to be alright, considering the last time I saw you you were being chased.  
  
Dana: Yeah. It wasn't the best of times. But we're okay now.  
  
Gabriel: We?  
  
Dana: Gabriel, I appreciate your help and all, but I-  
  
Gabriel: I understand.  
  
Dana: Thank you. (She turns to leave. Then stops) I know this sounds cliché, but, we still are friends.  
  
Gabriel: Sure.  
  
(Dana leaves. Camera changes to outside.)  
  
Dana: (Stopping) Merton.  
  
Merton: (Leaning on his car) I knew it. Well, I didn't exactly know, but I knew I knew something.  
  
Dana: Merton, it's not what it looks like.  
  
Merton: So, you didn't just come from that weirdo's apartment?  
  
Dana: Okay, so maybe it is what it looks like. But, that doesn't mean anything.  
  
Merton: Of course it does, but that's it. I've decided; you have to choose between him and me.  
  
Dana: I already have.  
  
Merton: (Surprised. Nodding) Okay, fine.  
  
(He opens the car door)  
  
Dana: Merton. I chose you.  
  
(Merton turns around)  
  
Merton: Oh. Heh, I thought you meant-  
  
Dana: Merton, I don't have a place to stay. I was wondering if I could sleep with you- I mean, sleep at your place. Well, if you're up for it.  
  
Merton: Oh, I'm up. I mean, for the occasion, heh.  
  
Dana: (Smiling) Good.  
  
(Woods)  
  
Tonya: I don't know Tommy. There's just something about her I don't like.  
  
Tommy: Maybe she's just giving off a bad vibe. After all she just almost died, umm, again.  
  
Tonya: No. It just seems different. Something's not right.  
  
Tommy: Don't worry. We'll just call a meeting to order and get everything straightened out.  
  
Tonya: Sounds good. I love it when you take charge.  
  
(Tommy laughs, but then stops)  
  
Tonya: What's wrong?  
  
Tommy: My back hurts.  
  
Tonya: Wha-(She catches Tommy as he starts to collapse.) Tommy, you have an arrow in your back.  
  
Tommy: Oh really? Didn't notice.  
  
(Merton's lair)  
  
Dana: Merton, you don't have to get out a sleeping bag.  
  
Merton: No, really, I love sleeping on the floor. I practically do it every night.  
  
Dana: Maybe I shouldn't have pursued this.  
  
Merton: No, it's okay. You don't have anywhere else to go. Your Aunt and Uncle kicked you out, Sky-Anne's off doing . . . something, and Tonya's homeless. Besides, Tommy snores.  
  
Dana: (Amused) And you would know this how?  
  
Merton: (Caught off guard) Umm, camping trip? Heh heh.  
  
(Tonya teleports into the room with a sickly Tommy)  
  
Tonya: Tommy needs help.  
  
Dana: We can see that.  
  
Merton: Tommy, you look like death.  
  
Tommy: (Coughing) Not too far from it either.  
  
(Later. Merton is at his computer. Tommy lies on the bed, looking even worse than before. Dana is dampening Tommy's brow with a cloth. Tonya is pacing back and forth.)  
  
Tonya: Found anything yet?  
  
Merton: For the quadrillionth time, no! Don't rush me.  
  
Tonya: We don't have time Merton.  
  
Dana: We know that. He's doing the best he can.  
  
Tonya: Well, do better.  
  
Merton: Hey, I'm doing my job. What I want to know is how come you found him just in the nick of time?  
  
Tonya: Well, I-  
  
Tommy: We were talking.  
  
Dana: About what?  
  
Tonya: Noth-  
  
Tommy: Just stuff.  
  
Merton: Stuff?  
  
Tommy: Stuff.  
  
Dana: Stuff?  
  
Tonya: (Still pacing) Good God is there an echo in here?  
  
Dana: Just relax Tommy. You need all the strength you can muster.  
  
Merton: I have some milk bones in the-  
  
Tonya: Merton, please.  
  
Merton: Fine. I'm on it.  
  
(Even later. Tonya has finally taken a seat at the couch. Tommy closes his eyes every now and then. Dana watches him carefully)  
  
Dana: Tommy, don't fall asleep. You can slip into a coma.  
  
Tommy: A coma is the least of my worries right about now. Wouldn't you say Mr. Dodo?  
  
(Everyone exchanges looks)  
  
Merton: I got it! Traces on the arrow contain Silvarian Metallic Acid.  
  
Dana: Translation?  
  
Merton: Werewolf poison. It's not a legal item and is generally sold in the black market for . . . hmm, 30 bucks, not bad. (Seeing Dana and Tonya's expressions) Sorry. Anyway, it breaks down the lycanthrope's immune system until-  
  
Tonya: Until what?  
  
Merton: Until the lycanthrope host is . . . dead. But there is a cure. An antisilvarian potion should do the job.  
  
Dana: Where can we get it?  
  
Merton: At any demon hideout one can fine.  
  
Tonya: There are a couple of close ones. I'm on it.  
  
Dana: Wait, why should you go?  
  
Tonya: Because I'm the only one strong enough to protect myself you nit.  
  
Dana: But why should we trust you? I mean, for all we know you could have been the one that stuck the arrow in Tommy.  
  
Tonya: If I had, do you really think I would have brought him to you people?  
  
Dana: I don't know, makes for a nice cover up. And then, when we've found the cure, you volunteer to get it, only you might stall a little bit until he's dead.  
  
Tonya: You would just love that wouldn't you? Give you a reason to hate me all over again.  
  
Merton: Ladies, maybe we should-  
  
Dana & Tonya: Shut it Merton.  
  
Merton: Righty-o.  
  
Dana: Come on now. We all heard what that little girl said. "We can't trust her". Maybe we can't trust you, Tonya.  
  
Tonya: Who's to say she wasn't talking about you, Dana?  
  
Merton: Ladies, please. I'm just as worried as you are, and I'm sure Tommy would be too if he weren't delusional. But right now we don't have time for this. Tommy's life is in danger.  
  
Tonya: Right.  
  
Dana and Tonya: Sorry.  
  
Merton: Heh, did you see how I did that? That was so totally cool. (Clears throat) Maybe we should draw straws.  
  
Tommy: No Merton.  
  
Dana: What's wrong Tommy?  
  
Tommy: I know who I want to go.  
  
Dana: Don't worry Tommy; I'll be right back.  
  
Tommy: No. Not you Dana. I want Tonya to go.  
  
(Dana's mouth drops open as Tonya cracks a smile.)  
  
Dana: He's crazy. We shouldn't let-  
  
Tonya: You heard the man. Don't fret; I will be back.  
  
(Tonya leaves. Dana looks mad. Scene change. Tonya walks into a cavern. She passes some homeless demons. She finally comes to a potion set-up at the back. The owner has his back turned)  
  
Tonya: I need some antisilvarian potion, and make it snappy.  
  
Owner: You never were a patient one.  
  
Tonya: Wait, I know that voice.  
  
(The owner turns around revealing himself to be Darwin)  
  
Tonya: Wow, Dar, it's been a long time. How've you been?  
  
Darwin: Minion, you?  
  
Tonya: Dead.  
  
Darwin: So I remember. I also remember hearing that you're fighting for the wrong side.  
  
Tonya: Oh c'mon, Dar. Where would you hear a thing like that?  
  
Darwin: Oh you'd be surprised.  
  
Tonya: Look, they brought me back to life; it's not like I have a choice.  
  
Darwin: Wow, did hell make you soft or something?  
  
Tonya: I'd rather not talk about it.  
  
Darwin: (Shifting his eyes) Come around back for a sec.  
  
(He takes her to his tent nearby. He looks around one more time, and then closes the drapes.)  
  
Darwin: The Master has it out for you.  
  
Tonya: Why's that?  
  
Darwin: You know, he's responsible for everything evil, and now his once right-hand man-er, woman, is screwing up all his deeds. In lames terms, he's pissed.  
  
Tonya: Wow, I didn't know.  
  
Darwin: Yeah. That time he sent for you and you didn't come back-  
  
Tonya: Bad?  
  
Darwin: After he barbecued all those who failed to catch you, well, let's just say I got a promotion.  
  
Tonya: Then why are you here?  
  
Darwin: To save your ass!  
  
Tonya: (Pause) Wait, you knew I was gonna- you shot the arrow you little bastard!  
  
Darwin: Hey now, let's not point fingers here. It was the only way.  
  
Tonya: You're killing a good friend of mine right now. I do hope you realize that.  
  
Darwin: Yes, the wolfboy. I knew you had a thing for him.  
  
Tonya: What do you mean?  
  
Darwin: Well, quite frankly, me and the guys think you're . . . well-  
  
Tonya: Spit it out Dar.  
  
Darwin: Well, we think you're Goodie whipped. (Tonya starts to throw a punch; he braces himself) Oh c'mon now.  
  
Tonya: Give me the potion Dar.  
  
Darwin: Haven't you been listening to what I've said? He's going to kill you. He's got bounty hunters and everyone looking for you.  
  
Tonya: Then you jeopardized my existence by making me come here, now didn't you?  
  
Darwin: Don't be like that. We're old friends. I don't want to see you killed. Besides, protection is hard to find these days. Look, just let this boy die. It'll save your life and boost up your social status.  
  
Tonya: I don't care what people think of me, you know that. Besides, I can't.  
  
Darwin: Why not?  
  
Tonya: I don't know. He trusts me, and I'm not going to let him down.  
  
Darwin: Figures. (Sighs. He gives her the potion) Good luck kid. (Tonya starts to leave) Tonya, something bad is about to happen. They've kept it hush-hush, so I don't even know what it is. But it's something big. Just (sigh) just be careful.  
  
Tonya: I will.  
  
(Camera changes to outside the tent. Tonya runs into a hooded figure)  
  
Tonya: Watch it- (The person takes the hood off) Dana! What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Dana: I followed you. Tommy might trust you, but I don't.  
  
Tonya: How much did you hear?  
  
Dana: Not much.  
  
Tonya: Really?  
  
Dana: No. Actually, I heard all of it.  
  
Tonya: Then you now know you can trust me.  
  
Dana: Oh, how do you figure?  
  
Tonya: Well obviously if you heard EVERYTHING you also heard that my life is in danger.  
  
Dana: (Yawning) Why do I not care?  
  
Tonya: Let's just get the hell out of here, alright?  
  
Dana: Fine with me.  
  
(Merton's lair. Merton is dampening Tommy's brow)  
  
Merton: Hang in there buddy.  
  
Tommy: (Scratchy voice) Merton, there's something we need to talk about.  
  
Merton: I know what you're gonna say, now that the girls aren't here. I think Dana's right, we should watch Tonya.  
  
Tommy: No Merton. I trust Tonya.  
  
Merton: What are you saying Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Maybe Tonya's not the one we should look out for.  
  
Merton: What? How can you say this? Dana's saved our lives, not to mention the whole entire world.  
  
Tommy: Tonya doesn't need to help us, but she does. I don't think that should be forgotten.  
  
Merton: Well, maybe it's not even them. Maybe it's Sky-Anne. She's been evil before, maybe she- (Tommy starts coughing) We shouldn't have talked about this.  
  
Tommy: No. It's fine. We need to. We have to be-  
  
Merton: Aware?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Merton: You know, this whole mystery thing kinda makes them sexier, am I right, heh, am I right?  
  
Tommy: Was that supposed to make me feel better or something?  
  
Merton: Well, umm, that depends. Did it work?  
  
Tommy: (Smiling) Yeah. It kinda did.  
  
(Tonya and Dana enter)  
  
Tonya: Here it is.  
  
Merton: (Grabbing the potion) Okay. I'll be just one moment.  
  
Tonya: I also learned some important information. Word around the street is that the Master's got something big planned.  
  
Dana: (Smiling) That's not all.  
  
(Tonya shoots her a look)  
  
Tonya: I think we should go and investigate.  
  
Merton: (Coming back with the potion.) Maybe we should wait until Tommy gets better and when we find Sky-Anne.  
  
Tonya: We don't have time. The Master could be done by then.  
  
Dana: Who's to say he isn't now?  
  
Merton: Okay Tommy. Time for the medication.  
  
Tommy: Okay. Give it to me.  
  
Merton: Oh no, no. Not orally.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: Oops, did I leave that detail out?  
  
Tommy: Yes. You kinda did.  
  
Merton: Well, umm, the medication isn't oral. Ladies, I suggest you close your eyes.  
  
Tommy: You can't be serious.  
  
Dana: No Merton, maybe we should let Tonya do it. I'm sure she'll love it.  
  
Merton: Wait, why would Tonya- oh.  
  
Tommy: (Nervous) Okay, let's get on with that shot.  
  
Merton: Not before you explain this. I mean, how-  
  
Tommy: It's no big deal.  
  
Merton: No, but it sure explains a lot.  
  
Tommy: C'mon Merton, please.  
  
Merton: Alright, but this doesn't get you off the hook.  
  
(Outside the lair. Tonya's smoking a cigarette. Tommy walks out, obviously in pain)  
  
Tommy: I think Merton pushed it a little too hard on purpose. (Tonya gives him a look) Why do I even use words to talk?  
  
Tonya: (Laughing) I guess it's just in your nature.  
  
Tommy: (Gesturing to the cigarette) You know, those things'll kill you.  
  
Tonya: It's not these I'm worried about.  
  
Tommy: What happened tonight?  
  
Tonya: I ran into an old friend. It's funny; both sides don't consider me in their group, but always in the other. It's like I'm not evil, but I'm not good.  
  
Tommy: I kinda get that too. Most humans think I'm evil, but demons think I'm good. It's like there's nowhere to go.  
  
Tonya: I hear there's a nearby cave around here that might have something.  
  
Tommy: Oh really?  
  
Tonya: You also know that I'm going to go there no matter what you say, right?  
  
Tommy: Oh I know. Just, don't get hurt.  
  
Tonya: I won't.  
  
(The camera changes to inside the lair. Tommy walks in. Dana is sitting on the bed holding her head. Merton is comforting her.)  
  
Merton: Tommy, I think we might have an idea as to where Sky-Anne is.  
  
(Caves. Tonya stands in the middle of a circle of demon minions, in front of a fiery pit.)  
  
Master: I knew you would come.  
  
Tonya: That's funny; so did I.  
  
Master: What happened to you Tonya?  
  
Tonya: I've been reformed.  
  
Master: How dare you do such a thing. I was your family. You've betrayed your family; now you must be taught a lesson and punished. (A muscular man walks out from behind the shadows) I believe you've met Antonio?  
  
Tonya: Big guy who doesn't shower? Of course. How could I forget the smell?  
  
(Antonio grumbles)  
  
Master: A smart-ass until the very end. You have the freedom to run now if you wish.  
  
Tonya: I won't run.  
  
Master: (Chuckling) Yes. I know. (Pause) Very well, kill her.  
  
(Antonio and Tonya begin to fight. Tonya tries to throw a fireball but can't.)  
  
Tonya: (Panicking) You took away my powers.  
  
Master: Of course. What lesson could I teach if you actually won?  
  
(Antonio backhands Tonya. She falls to the ground. He then picks her up and slams her back down to the ground. She struggles to get up. Blood is all over her face. He tries to hit her, but she gets the upper hand. Things start to look good, but he back jabs her, gaining control once more. Antonio picks her up by the neck. The camera only shows her feet struggling. Slowly, her feet stop kicking until she doesn't kick at all. The minions start to yell in celebration)  
  
Master: The lesson ends.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry if it stunk. Please leave detailed reviews! Thanks 


	20. Crash of the Titans

Sorry, yet another wonderful, long delay. I do apologize. Please excuse any grammatical errors. Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, Sky- Anne, and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
CHAPTER 20: CRASH OF THE TITANS  
  
(Merton's Lair. Merton types at his computer. Dana lies on Merton's bed unconscious, and Tommy looks out the window)  
  
Tommy: So run this by me again.  
  
Merton: Dana's having visions, or, umm, something. We figure maybe it's Sky-Anne trying to contact us, but for some reason it's backfiring and causing Dana to twitch like a mad eye every time she sees something. (Tommy raises an eyebrow) Okay, so maybe similes aren't my thing.  
  
Tommy: Are you sure it's Sky-Anne?  
  
Merton: No, but before Dana passed out she said her name.  
  
Tommy: (Closing the window curtain) I wish Tonya would get back soon.  
  
Merton: (Rolling eyes) I bet you do.  
  
Tommy: And what's that suppose to mean?  
  
Merton: Nothing. I just think we should be a little aware and concerned that you're falling head over heels in love with a psycho lady.  
  
Tommy: Merton, it's not like that. She's different.  
  
Merton: How? How is she different?  
  
Tommy: She fights on our side for one thing.  
  
Merton: And?  
  
Tommy: And- and isn't that enough?  
  
Merton: No, it's not. Tommy, who's to say she isn't setting us up? She might be trying to get on the inside, so she can run off and tell her little master about our situation.  
  
Tommy: Who's to say she is?  
  
Merton: (Sighs) All I'm saying is that-  
  
Tommy: All you're saying is that we shouldn't trust her.  
  
Merton: Exactly.  
  
Tommy: And all I'm saying is that you don't know her Merton.  
  
Merton: I know her well enough to know that she isn't good.  
  
Tommy: You don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Merton: (Standing up, slamming his hands down on his desk) The hell I don't! (Calming down) Sorry, it's just . . . (Sigh) I know you like her Tommy, but also remember that she tortured me. No matter what she's doing to make up for that, I just . . . I can't trust her.  
  
Tommy: No one's asking you to Merton. I trust her, and I don't need anyone else to prove it to me either.  
  
Merton: Fine. Let's just get back to work then.  
  
Tommy: Good idea.  
  
(Dana sits up. Her eyes wide open. She starts gasping for air)  
  
Tommy: What's wrong?  
  
Merton: I don't know. She was fine just a second ago.  
  
(Dana grabs Merton's arm. Her "T" mark starts to glow. Merton notices this. Dana's gasping stops as she lies back down and stops stirring)  
  
Merton: As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think Sky-Anne is the one doing this to Dana. I think it might be . . . Tonya.  
  
(Tommy looks down at the "T" mark as the glow starts to fade. Camera changes to a dark cavern. Sky-Anne sits in a circle of candles.)  
  
Sky-Anne: I can't do it. I'm not powerful enough.  
  
Voice: (Low, masculine) You will do as I tell you. You will awake my family.  
  
Sky-Anne: I've tried. It's useless.  
  
Voice: You wake them, or you die.  
  
(Merton's Lair)  
  
Merton: The marks seem to do something to both Tonya and Dana.  
  
Tommy: How?  
  
Merton: I don't know, but it might have something to do with why Dana had to jump into that vortex with Tonya, and why they both came back from the dead. If something happens to one, the same thing happens to the other.  
  
Tommy: Meaning?  
  
Merton: Whatever is happening to Dana is happening to Tonya.  
  
Tommy: Then we gotta go help her.  
  
Merton: What about Sky-Anne?  
  
Tommy: She's strong; she can take care of herself.  
  
Merton: Oh and Tonya can't?  
  
Tommy: Well, like you said if Tonya is in the same condition as Dana, then I think that'll answer your question. Besides, if I don't go, Dana's life can be in danger too.  
  
Merton: Alright, but I'll stay behind and see if I can find anything else on Sky-Anne.  
  
Tommy: Good.  
  
(Tommy leaves)  
  
Merton: I sure hope he knows what he's doing.  
  
(Merton suddenly grabs his head in pain. His sight starts to blacken as glimpses of Sky-Anne appear in his vision)  
  
Sky-Anne: Merton . . . monster . . . trust . . . Dana . . . help . . . me.  
  
Merton: I knew it! Where's that locator spell? Aha! (Grabs a piece of parchment. Looks over at Dana) Don't worry, I'll be back. Heh heh. (Clears throat) From out of the depths of coils that bind, bring me to the one I need to find.  
  
(Merton disappears and then reappears in a cavern)  
  
Merton: Heh, how's that for a handy spell?  
  
Sky-Anne: Merton, what are you doing here?  
  
Merton: (Superman pose) I've come to rescue you fair maiden!  
  
Sky-Anne: What the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
Merton: (Voice cracking) Not the kind of reaction I would expect.  
  
Sky-Anne: I specifically told you not to come.  
  
Merton: But I thought-  
  
Sky-Anne: (Groan) I was having trouble with my contacting spells. Merton, I think something's wrong with Dana.  
  
Merton: Nah, really?  
  
Sky-Anne: You have to get out of here now.  
  
Merton: Why, what's the big dilemma?  
  
Voice: Me.  
  
(A giant hand hits Merton back so hard he's lifted off his feet and banged against a cavern wall, knocking him out cold)  
  
Sky-Anne: No! Why'd you do that?  
  
(The camera reveals the monster to be a giant man)  
  
Giant: Do I have to have a reason to kill?  
  
Sky-Anne: That didn't kill him.  
  
Giant: No. (Picks up Merton's limp body) But squeezing his frail frame until his insides ooze out like homemade jelly ought to do the trick.  
  
Sky-Anne: Don't do it. He's not worth it. Just let him go.  
  
Giant: But now I have something of worth to you.  
  
Sky-Anne: What? No way.  
  
Giant: You're telling me you don't know him?  
  
Sky-Anne: Never met the guy in my life.  
  
Giant: Oh, so then you wouldn't mind if I squash him to the cavern wall like an irritable insect, am I correct?  
  
Sky-Anne: No, wait! Don't. I'll do anything. Just don't hurt him.  
  
Giant: (Laughing as he sets Merton down) Just as I presumed. You humans are so weak when it comes to affections. Very well, I will not hurt him if you bring back my family.  
  
Sky-Anne: And if I don't succeed? Will you still kill me?  
  
Giant: No. I'll kill him. And then you'll try again.  
  
(Tommy walks along a path)  
  
Tommy: I know this is where Tonya was headed. Should be just a little further.  
  
(Darwin pops out from the shadows)  
  
Darwin: Now young sir, why on earth would you be traveling up this road at this time of the eve?  
  
Tommy: None of your business. Wait, you look familiar. Have we met?  
  
Darwin: Well, I suppose sometime in the past. The question is what's your rush? A boy like you shouldn't be heading to places this path leads to.  
  
Tommy: But like I said, it's really none of your business.  
  
Darwin: My, she was right, you are quite the little passionate-  
  
Tommy: She? You mean Tonya? (Slams Darwin to the mountainside) Do you know where she is? If I find out you people hurt her I swear I'll-  
  
Darwin: What? Growl me to death? I'm immortal. You can't kill me.  
  
Tommy: There are much worst things I can do. Look, just tell me where she is, alright?  
  
Darwin: I cannot do that. But I can tell you that if you keep on this path, it will lead straight to your ending.  
  
Tommy: (Pushing him aside) Bring it on.  
  
(Cavern)  
  
Giant: Aren't you finished, yet?  
  
Sky-Anne: It takes time. Be patient.  
  
Giant: The more time it takes, the less time your friend has to live.  
  
Sky-Anne: Look, you'll get your family reunion, but harassing me isn't helping anyone.  
  
(Cavern starts to shake)  
  
Sky-Anne: Oh boy.  
  
Giant: They're awakening!  
  
Sky-Anne: (Through gritted teeth) Great.  
  
(Rocks start to fall. She notices Merton lying under an avalanche and moves him to safety. He starts to wake up)  
  
Merton: What's going on?  
  
Sky-Anne: Oh nothing. Just the awakening of the Titans and the possible end of the world as we know it.  
  
Merton: Oh. That's all?  
  
Sky-Anne: C'mon, we need to get out of here.  
  
(They start to run, but are stopped by huge feet)  
  
Woman Titan: Oh look, toys.  
  
Merton: Something tells me that's not good.  
  
Sky-Anne: Watch out.  
  
(She zaps the giant toes, causing the woman to yell out in pain)  
  
Sky-Anne: In here. Quick!  
  
(They both run to a deep crack in the wall)  
  
Sky-Anne: We should be safe in here, for now.  
  
Merton: Oh, very reassuring.  
  
(Tommy comes to the top of the mountain.)  
  
Tommy: Looks like there was a struggle.  
  
(The place is deserted)  
  
Tommy: Where did everybody go?  
  
Tonya: Down the mountainside. Not very big on rock climbing.  
  
Tommy: Tonya? I thought you were hurt.  
  
Tonya: Little ol' me? I told you I could take care of myself.  
  
Tommy: Let's get back to the lair. We can start looking for Sky-Anne.  
  
(Cavern)  
  
Merton: They're getting restless.  
  
Sky-Anne: No, they're getting hungry. I was trying to stall. I knew the giant wasn't going to let us go that easily after his family woke up.  
  
Merton: How'd you get here in the first place?  
  
Sky-Anne: Funny story actually. I was walking through the forest and out of nowhere comes this giant hand. I guess you can figure out the rest, huh?  
  
Merton: Guess so. But, how come you couldn't just, you know, poof, and get out of here?  
  
Sky-Anne: This cavern let's things in, but not out, well, magically. If we want to get out of here, we're going to have to do it the old fashion way, through the front door.  
  
Merton: And unless all the Titans decide to go to sleep at the same time, I'm guessing that's quite near to impossible?  
  
Sky-Anne: Way to be optimistic. Wait, listen, what are they saying?  
  
Man Titan: I say we go after him. He's the one that bound us to our slumbering graves, so we should return the favor. What do you say Cornelius?  
  
Cornelius: We mustn't forget he's the most powerful evil ever known. Are you sure we shouldn't join him?  
  
Man Titan: And crawl our way back to the top? We have an army full of Titans, why should we join him? He should ask for our forgiveness.  
  
Cornelius: My goodness, it was that same pride that got us here in the first place.  
  
(Titans start arguing)  
  
Sky-Anne: Did you hear that? They hate the Master as much as we do. We're on the same side.  
  
Merton: Wait, there are still other Titans that are talking about joining him; I don't think we should burst out with celebration just yet.  
  
Sky-Anne: Maybe they'll be a little grateful though, since I did pull them out of those dreadful cases.  
  
Merton: I don't know Sky-Anne. When you got a body that big and a brain that small, it just doesn't go together very well.  
  
Sky-Anne: Why can't you just-  
  
Merton: What? Just what?  
  
Sky-Anne: Listen to that. What do you hear?  
  
Merton: Umm . . . nothing.  
  
Sky-Anne: Exactly. This cavern was full of arguing Titans just a minute ago.  
  
Merton: Should we look out the hole?  
  
Sky-Anne: I'm thinking more.  
  
Merton: Wait!  
  
(Sky-Anne crawls out of the hole. Merton follows her)  
  
Merton: Are you crazy? You could have been killed!  
  
Sky-Anne: I don't think we're the ones who should worry about being dead right now.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Sky-Anne: Look.  
  
(Merton turns to face the whole cavern. Many gigantic bodies lie dead on the dirt floor)  
  
Merton: What could be so powerful as to wipe out an entire ancient race of mass warriors in only five seconds?  
  
Sky-Anne: I don't know. And I don't think I want to find out either. Come on. Exit's up ahead.  
  
(Merton's Lair. Tommy and Tonya walk in.)  
  
Tommy: Feeling better Dana?  
  
Dana: (Sitting up in bed) Yeah, how'd you know?  
  
Tommy: Lucky guess.  
  
Dana: I see you're still here?  
  
Tonya: Yes Dana. I bet you're just bursting with joy, now, aren't you?  
  
Dana: Mmm . . . no, not really.  
  
(Merton and Sky-Anne walk in)  
  
Tommy: Great, you're back . . . wait, where'd you go?  
  
Merton: Since you were so determined to get Tonya back, I decided to get Sky-Anne.  
  
Tommy: Oh. Well, I didn't think-  
  
Merton: What? Didn't think what?  
  
Tommy: Well, that you could handle yourself without-  
  
Merton: Protection? Yeah. Well, there are a lot of things you don't know.  
  
Sky-Anne: Wait, did I miss something?  
  
Dana: They've been at it ever since Tommy came out.  
  
Sky-Anne: Excuse me?  
  
Tommy: About Tonya!  
  
Sky-Anne: (Laughing) Oh, I thought you meant, wait . . . Tommy and Tonya?  
  
Tonya: Yes, the topic seems to be on the tip of everyone's tongues these days. I bet we even have several chat rooms going at it too.  
  
Sky-Anne: Tommy, could I talk to you for a minute, please?  
  
Tommy: Umm, yeah, I guess.  
  
Sky-Anne: Outside.  
  
Tommy: Sure.  
  
(They walk out. The camera changes to outside the lair)  
  
Tommy: Look, I know what you're going to say, but before you do I want to tell you that-  
  
Sky-Anne: It's okay. I trust your judgement.  
  
Tommy: Well thank God someone does.  
  
Sky-Anne: I know Tonya's good. When she came back from, Hell, I saw it in her. But, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about.  
  
Tommy: Oh?  
  
Sky-Anne: Tommy, something's wrong with Dana.  
  
Tommy: What? No, she's better now. Look, it's this thing where Tonya and Dana are connected, well, that's how Merton explained it.  
  
Sky-Anne: No Tommy. Something else. (Sigh) You remember Gabriel? The guy that Dana stayed with when she got back?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. Kind of pale. Hey, maybe it's Merton's long lost brother. (Starts laughing. Sky-Anne doesn't smile) Wow, I didn't know I was that bad of a comedian.  
  
Sky-Anne: No, it's not that. I just don't feel like laughing right now.  
  
Tommy: Sky-Anne, what's wrong?  
  
Sky-Anne: When I was out walking a day or two ago, I ran into Gabriel. We recognized each other from that one meeting. Anyway, apparently he had been looking for one of Dana's friends to tell them that something was wrong with her. She didn't seem to be the same. Something in her changed after the full moon.  
  
Tommy: What, is she a werewolf now too?  
  
Sky-Anne: No. Tommy, do you remember anything going on at the time of the full moon?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. I do. A bunch of those Shamnian guys were after Dana, but we got to her before they did, I think.  
  
Sky-Anne: Well, maybe something happened to her. Maybe the Shamnians did get to her before you did.  
  
Tommy: So you're saying she's evil?  
  
Sky-Anne: All I'm saying is that we shouldn't leave her alone for long periods of time.  
  
Tommy: Well, we need to tell Tonya this, and Mer-  
  
Sky-Anne: No Tommy. We can't tell Merton.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Sky-Anne: Gabriel also told me that he smelled Merton all over her. Tommy, I think, well, maybe we shouldn't trust Merton either.  
  
Tommy: What!  
  
Sky-Anne: I know. I know, but-  
  
Tommy: No. You don't. Merton is my best friend.  
  
Sky-Anne: I know that Tommy. But as a human being he is also persuadable.  
  
Tommy: No. Not Merton. He's been there for me countless of times. I'm not going to do this.  
  
Sky-Anne: I'm not asking you to break up with him or something. Just, be careful what you say around him.  
  
Tommy: No, I'm not going to keep things from him.  
  
Sky-Anne: I admit I almost told him myself, but then I thought about it. Think of it this way. If Dana is dangerous, Merton might be safer if he doesn't know.  
  
Tommy: How are we going to find out if she's ev-  
  
Sky-Anne: Time.  
  
Tommy: Time could get someone killed.  
  
Sky-Anne: Not if she's under constant watch.  
  
Tommy: What about Tonya? Can we at least tell her?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Pause) Yes. I suppose so.  
  
(Tommy and Sky-Anne head back in. Sky-Anne sits in a chair. Dana watches her closely.)  
  
Dana: Sky-Anne, it's been a while.  
  
Sky-Anne: Yeah, I was just held up lately.  
  
Merton: To say the least. I haven't gotten a chance to tell Dana what happened Sky-Anne.  
  
Dana: Yes, of course, I'm sure it's full of gigantic proportions.  
  
(Dana smirks. Sky-Anne stares her in the eye. Dana looks away. Sky-Anne still looks at her with suspicion.)  
  
TBC  
  
Please leave detailed reviews. Thanks ( 


	21. Bite Me

Sorry again for the delay. Please excuse any grammatical errors. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, Sky- Anne, and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
CHAPTER 21: BITE ME  
  
(Factory. Tonya, Tommy, and Sky-Anne sit at a table)  
  
Tonya: Wait a minute. So you're saying that Dana's one screwed up evil chick?  
  
Sky-Anne: Well, yes.  
  
Tonya: (Smirks) Knew it.  
  
Tommy: We gotta keep this hush-hush, alright?  
  
Tonya: Oh yeah. Sure. But you haven't told pale boy over there either?  
  
Sky-Anne: Only for his protection.  
  
Tonya: Did it ever occur to you that by keeping him in the dark like this you're letting her get to him first?  
  
Sky-Anne: Well . . . you can't just . . . but really . . . (sighs) you do have a point.  
  
Tommy: So what we need to do is find a way to prove Dana is evil.  
  
Tonya: How do we do that?  
  
Sky-Anne: No idea.  
  
(Merton and Dana come up to the table with five drinks on a tray. Dana wears a big overcoat)  
  
Merton: Ta da. See, I told you the bar would wait on me.  
  
Dana: After tedious amounts of begging.  
  
Merton: Hey, don't blow my cover.  
  
(They both sit down)  
  
Sky-Anne: So Dana, what's with the new fashion statement?  
  
Dana: What do you mean?  
  
Sky-Anne: The overcoat. Isn't it a bit, much?  
  
Dana: I'm cold.  
  
Sky-Anne: It's ninety degrees outside.  
  
Dana: Well, I am still recovering from that dreadful fever Sky-Anne.  
  
Sky-Anne: Right. Fine. Sorry.  
  
(The group is walking through the park. Camera's view is that of an onlooker. The onlooker follows the group stealthily, but then trips.)  
  
Woman's voice: Ouch. I told you to watch where you're going.  
  
Man's voice: Sorry Catherine. My fault entirely.  
  
Catherine: You clumsy oaf. I could have been rid of you ages ago, but no, I had to fulfill our mother's request on her deathbed to take care of you.  
  
Man's voice: Wow, that was nice of you.  
  
Catherine: Shh. They'll here you Damon.  
  
(She watches as they turn the corner)  
  
Catherine: Okay. Let's go.  
  
Damon: But I'm getting really hungry Catherine. We're right near a place to consume, can't we just-  
  
Catherine: I'm not in the mood for greasy substances. Follow me baby brother.  
  
(Next day. School classroom)  
  
Merton: Hey what's up Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Hmm? Oh, nothing big.  
  
Merton: Okay, what's wrong?  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: I know we had a little run-in a couple of days ago, but I thought we cleared that up, didn't we?  
  
Tommy: Oh yeah, dude, we're good.  
  
Merton: Then why are you so distant all of a sudden?  
  
Tommy: (Sighs) It's nothing Merton, at least, I hope it isn't.  
  
(Bell rings. Kids get in their desks. A very attractive young woman walks in placing her book bag on the desk.)  
  
Woman: Good day class. My name is Ms. Onassis. I will be your teacher until Mr. Woodward returns.  
  
Random Student: (whispering) She can stay as long as she wants.  
  
Ms. Onassis: I'm sorry (looks at seating chart) Dillard, I didn't quite catch that?  
  
Dillard: Nothing Ms. Onassis.  
  
Ms. Onassis: Good. Now, turn to page 130 to begin today's assignment.  
  
(Time passes. Bell rings. All the students start to head out)  
  
Ms. Onassis: Excuse me, Mr. Dingle, may I have a word with you?  
  
Merton: Umm, sure.  
  
Ms. Onassis: I've heard that you're the president of the Gothic Fan Guild. I must say, I have great interest in the subject.  
  
Merton: (Excited) Really? You know we're always looking for sponsors; not many people want to support a club consisting of only two people. I could bring the information by later if you're interested.  
  
Ms. Onassis: Yes, of course, but, I umm . . . have an appointment right after school. Say, could you perhaps do me an itsy-bitsy favor and stop by my house, oh, let's say, around eight tonight?  
  
Merton: Well, umm, I don't know if-  
  
Ms. Onassis: I'd really appreciate it Merton.  
  
Merton: Sure! Why not?  
  
Ms. Onassis: (Grinning) Good. Here's my address.  
  
(Lunch room. Tommy and Sky-Anne are sitting at a table. Merton comes up to them.)  
  
Merton: Guys, you will never believe what just happened!  
  
Sky-Anne: What, the new teacher hit on you?  
  
(Tommy and Sky-Anne start giggling)  
  
Merton: (Disappointed) Is that too unbelievable?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Shocked) What? No, I just meant- wait, she hit on you?  
  
Merton: Asked me over to her place too.  
  
Tommy: You're not going are you?  
  
Merton: Well . . . yeah.  
  
Tommy & Sky-Anne: Merton!  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Sky-Anne: Number one rule of going over to a teacher's house is never go over to a teacher's house!  
  
Merton: What? Are you saying I can't trust her?  
  
Sky-Anne: Among other things.  
  
Merton: No. You guys got it all wrong. She wants to support the Guild. I can't give up an opportunity like this.  
  
Tommy: Then someone should go with you.  
  
Merton: Gah, why all the sudden protection? I'm flattered really that you care that much about me, but I can take care of myself.  
  
Dana: (Approaching. Still wearing the overcoat) Of course you can. Now, umm, what are you taking care from again?  
  
Merton: These guys think I can't trust the new teacher just because she invited me over to her place so she can fill out some things.  
  
Sky-Anne: And hit on you!  
  
Dana: Wait, she hit on you?  
  
Merton: Minor detail.  
  
Dana: And you're going to go?  
  
Merton: Well, umm-  
  
Dana: Great. Next time you want to dump me, just say it to my face.  
  
(Dana runs out)  
  
Tommy: Sheesh. What's her deal?  
  
Merton: I don't know.  
  
(Merton follows her)  
  
Sky-Anne: I know what it is. Plan A: Get Merton to be your love slave.  
  
(Dark room. Camera still does not show Catherine or Damon's faces)  
  
Catherine: It's almost time. Go hide somewhere.  
  
Damon: But I thought that-  
  
Catherine: What have I told you about thinking?  
  
Damon: Right. Sorry.  
  
Catherine: He's almost here. The Master will be so proud. And our asses will be so saved.  
  
Damon: Hee. That was funny Catherine.  
  
Catherine: (Rolling her eyes) Moron.  
  
(Merton stands outside an enormous house.)  
  
Merton: (Voice cracking) Wow. This must be it.  
  
Ms. Onassis: (Opening the door) Ah, Merton. You made it!  
  
Merton: (Stepping inside) Uh, yeah. I umm, brought the papers.  
  
Ms. Onassis: Oh, right. Just set them down on the table.  
  
(She goes back to the kitchen. Merton sits down on the couch)  
  
Merton: Umm, nice place you got here. Although, I'm surprised you could afford this beautiful home with your paycheck. (Shocked and embarrassed) I mean-  
  
Ms. Onassis: (Coming back with drinks) That's quite alright. Thank you. But, yes, I cannot afford it only with my teacher's salary. That's why I invest in something on the side.  
  
Merton: (Picking up his drink) Oh really? What's that?  
  
Ms. Onassis: Blood.  
  
Merton: (Dropping his cup) Pardon?  
  
Ms. Onassis: Oh dear. I didn't mean to startle you like that. I only meant that I work at a blood drive.  
  
Merton: Oh. Heh. I'm sorry. Let me help you clean that up.  
  
Ms. Onassis: Don't bother. The cleaners come in tomorrow to wash the carpets anyway. This way they actually earn their pay.  
  
Merton: (Still tense) Heh, right.  
  
Ms. Onassis: (Going over to Merton) My, my, you poor dear. So tense. Maybe I should try to loosen you up.  
  
(She starts massaging his back)  
  
Merton: Umm, no. Thanks anyway, but I umm, I'm fine.  
  
Ms. Onassis: Are you sure?  
  
Merton: Yeah. Really.  
  
Ms. Onassis: Well let me at least fix you a drink.  
  
Merton: Fix a drink? You mean, like alcohol?  
  
Ms. Onassis: Yes. That's right.  
  
Merton: I don't know if I should.  
  
Ms. Onassis: Oh come now. What's the problem?  
  
Merton: Well, it's not anything wrong. It's just, my girlfriend- I mean, really good friend of mine wants me to be careful.  
  
Ms. Onassis: (Coming back with two new drinks) Why Mr. Dingle are you saying I'm dangerous?  
  
Merton: No! Oh no, not that.  
  
Ms. Onassis: I understand. This girl, is she pretty?  
  
Merton: She's beautiful. Perfect in every way.  
  
Ms. Onassis: (Sighs) I remember being in love. We were so happy. But, things change. That's why I live life to the fullest.  
  
Merton: Yeah. You know, you're right. (Takes a drink from his glass) Hmm, is that a hint of paprika?  
  
Ms. Onassis: Oh no, it's antigen root.  
  
Merton: Umm, antigen root?  
  
Ms. Onassis: Yes, keeps the blood nice and spicy.  
  
Merton: (Gulps) Blood?  
  
Ms. Onassis: Yes. Well, a vampire's gotta survive on something.  
  
Merton: Oh really?  
  
(Merton darts for the door. Ms. Onassis blocks it. Her body transforms into a much paler, younger girl. Her fangs protrude. She hisses)  
  
Merton: Gah! (He backs up) Who are you, really?  
  
Ms. Onassis: Catherine Onassis. Your executioner and savior.  
  
Merton: Wait, wait. What?  
  
Catherine: I'm going to suck you dry you idiot.  
  
Merton: (Laughing) Oh.  
  
(Merton tries to run from her, but she pushes him on the couch. She jumps on top of him and tries to bite his neck)  
  
Merton: (Revealing his cross necklace) Ahah! Back you evil demon!  
  
Catherine: What this old thing? (She places her hand on the cross. Nothing happens. Merton's eyes widen in surprise) You've got to do better than that. Now don't look so frightened. I don't bite . . . hard.  
  
(Camera changes to Merton's Lair. Dana walks into the room. She turns the light on and jumps when she spots Sky-Anne, Tommy, and Tonya sitting down inside the room.)  
  
Dana: I didn't know you were going to be here.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, it was kind of a spur of the moment deal.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Addressing Dana's overcoat) So, has that become your second skin now?  
  
Dana: Well, you know that in this business you gotta have thick skin.  
  
Sky-Anne: And what kind of business would that be?  
  
Tonya: Umm, Tommy, aren't you getting kind of thirsty?  
  
Tommy: Huh? No. (Tonya nudges him) I mean, yes.  
  
(Tommy and Tonya exit to the upstairs.)  
  
Sky-Anne: I know what you're up to Dana.  
  
Dana: Oh really? And what exactly am I up to?  
  
Sky-Anne: I don't know. But it's something evil!  
  
Dana: Sky-Anne, are you feeling alright?  
  
Sky-Anne: Quite peachy thanks.  
  
Dana: I don't know where you're coming up with these lies, but you need to stop, before you get yourself, or somebody else for that matter. . . hurt.  
  
Sky-Anne: Is that a threat?  
  
Dana: It's a warning. With that kind of attitude it's no wonder that you couldn't escape those Titans without help.  
  
Sky-Anne: I never told you we needed help.  
  
Dana: No, I suppose you didn't, but it was so obvious.  
  
(Tommy and Tonya enter with drinks)  
  
Tommy: Hey Dana, have you seen Merton lately?  
  
Dana: No. That's why I stopped by. He's probably at that horrible teacher's house.  
  
Sky-Anne: Wait, you didn't talk him out of it?  
  
Dana: No, I haven't seen him since this afternoon in the lunchroom.  
  
Tommy: He must've gone to that lady's house.  
  
Dana: Did no one hear what I had just said?  
  
Sky-Anne: We gotta find him.  
  
Dana: Don't worry, I'll do it.  
  
(Dana opens the door)  
  
Tommy: But you don't know where she (Dana walks out and shuts the door) lives.  
  
(Camera view is Merton's eyesight. It's really fuzzy and dark. Camera shows the room, black and dimly lit)  
  
Merton: (Lying on a bed) What happened? And why does my neck hurt so much? (He presses his hand to his neck, feeling the wound) Oh, right.  
  
Catherine: (Sitting by a vanity mirror, pressing on dark lipstick) It's about time you woke up. I was getting worried that I drank too much.  
  
Merton: Why didn't you? My head's throbbing.  
  
Catherine: (Smiling) Yes, I remember that side affect all too well.  
  
Merton: What are you saying? I'm a vampire?  
  
Catherine: Oh no, not yet. But eventually you will become a creature of the night.  
  
Merton: (Sarcastic) Oh goodie. And when will that be?  
  
Catherine: When you kill your first victim.  
  
Merton: I won't do it.  
  
Catherine: Then you will die. Honestly, you don't think you're body can survive on such a low supply of blood do you? Don't worry, you're food will get here, soon.  
  
Merton: You can't make me kill a person.  
  
Catherine: No, but that's the funny thing about humans. When it comes to survival, they'll make themselves do whatever is possible.  
  
Merton: And what's that?  
  
Catherine: Kill your best friend.  
  
(Pleasantville park. Tommy, Sky-Anne, and Tonya follow Dana.)  
  
Sky-Anne: While you guys were gone I couldn't get her to say anything.  
  
Tommy: Don't worry. We'll just keep trying.  
  
Tonya: Don't follow too closely though. She might sense us.  
  
Sky-Anne: Sense us?  
  
Tonya: Or whatever she does.  
  
Tommy: I still say I should sniff him out. I can get a good track on him; I know it.  
  
Sky-Anne: Yes, but if we can prove Dana's evil and save Merton, we could kill two birds with one stone.  
  
Tonya: By stalling we could be killing him too.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Disappointed) Fine. I guess will just have to figure out another way. Go ahead and sniff him out Tommy.  
  
Teenager: Hello Sky-Anne.  
  
Sky-Anne: Oh great. Maria, I really don't have time for your popularity crap.  
  
Maria: Oh, sure you do. After all, it's a party. (Several other teenagers walk out from behind the shadows)  
  
Sky-Anne: What is this? Gang up on the Witch Day at the country club?  
  
Maria: Oh no. We just wanted to have a little bit of fun.  
  
(The teenagers circle the three)  
  
Tommy: Sky-Anne, are these guys dangerous?  
  
Sky-Anne: Hmm, I wouldn't know. Does practicing the dark arts count as dangerous these days?  
  
Tonya: Good enough for me.  
  
(The three start fighting the teenagers. Scene change to Catherine's room.)  
  
Merton: Where exactly are we?  
  
Catherine: Upstairs. I didn't want to get blood on the carpet. It might be a little too obvious for the cleaners if I always have bloodstains in the carpet, don't you think?  
  
Merton: So this is why you had such a heartbreak? You probably killed your true love because you gotta little thirsty, right? Yeah, must have been a real pain.  
  
Catherine: (Vamping out) You think that headache of yours is pain? Believe me little boy, you know nothing of pain. Or for that matter, being considered a freak.  
  
Merton: Umm, hello, have you not seen me around school?  
  
Catherine: I had to give up true love because the one I loved couldn't love me . . . because of who I am.  
  
Merton: (Less sarcastic) What happened?  
  
Catherine: He proposed. I couldn't let him marry me without knowing what I am. I told him, and he shunned me from him. Said I was a monster. I understood and left, but not without being attacked by the government's soldiers. My love turned to hate, and vengeance became my one goal.  
  
Merton: Oh no, you're not a monster at all.  
  
Catherine: You know, for a little weak twerp you're really catty all of a sudden.  
  
Merton: Maybe I'm not afraid of you.  
  
Catherine: Oh no. You're afraid alright. I can smell it on you. But the demon inside of you is growing larger. Pretty soon you won't have a conscience at all.  
  
Merton: Don't count on it.  
  
Catherine: (Laughing) Your stubbornness is adorable.  
  
Merton: Why me?  
  
Catherine: What?  
  
Merton: Why did you choose me? Why couldn't you get someone else?  
  
Catherine: Oh I don't know, let's just say your special.  
  
Merton: What, because I'm the president of the Gothic Guild?  
  
Catherine: Well, I suppose. But, no, because your friend happens to be an enemy of my friend. See I serve the one true evil, the most glorious of deities.  
  
Merton: Let me guess, you mean the Master?  
  
Catherine: Oh, you've heard of him? Anyway, he is tired of your pesky little friend getting in the way of his plans, and quite frankly right now he can't afford even the slightest thing to go wrong. His strength is soon to come.  
  
Merton: And Tommy is the only one able to stop him?  
  
Catherine: Well, the only one willing.  
  
Merton: Then why not just kill me? You could get Tommy lured here without me being alive.  
  
Catherine: Yes, but I need something in return. The Master gets Tommy, what do I get?  
  
Merton: Me?  
  
Catherine: Yes. See I get rather lonely. I need a playmate once in a while.  
  
(Damon enters.)  
  
Damon: Hello all! Umm, just came to ask. The pizza guy is here, and he wants the money for the pizza. What should I do?  
  
Catherine: (Rolls eyes) Eat him you imbecile. (Damon exits) Also, the company here is just horrific!  
  
(Car screeching can be heard outside)  
  
Catherine: Oh honestly, that's the fifth pizza man this week. Excuse me for a moment.  
  
(Catherine opens the door. Dana is standing in the hallway)  
  
Dana: I hope you don't mind, but I let myself in.  
  
Catherine: (Furious and vamped out) Damon!  
  
Dana: Oh, was that your little friend downstairs? We got into a little disagreement, and well (shows her stake) I sure hope you have a dust- buster.  
  
Catherine: NO! You conniving little monster!  
  
Dana: I'm the monster? Honey, maybe you should look in the mirror once in a while.  
  
(Catherine charges at her. Dana throws her back into the bedroom.)  
  
Merton: (Struggling to sit up) Dana? Is that you?  
  
Dana: Hi honey. I'll be just a second.  
  
(Catherine kicks Dana. Dana blocks and punches Catherine sending her flying)  
  
Merton: Dana, have you been working out?  
  
Dana: Oh I'm so glad you've noticed.  
  
(She sidekicks Catherine through the window. Dana looks down but is knocked back by a fist)  
  
Catherine: (Hanging outside the window) Get a grip.  
  
Dana: Thanks, but I'm good.  
  
(Catherine jumps back inside. Dana has her stake ready. Catherine holds up a knife)  
  
Catherine: One sudden move and your friend dies. No matter how fast you are, I assure you this knife will be in his chest before that stake can make a splinter on my skin.  
  
Dana: (Lowering the stake) Alright, let's not do anything rash.  
  
Catherine: (Stabbing Dana in the stomach. Dana bends over in pain) Stupid human. Always thinking with your heart.  
  
Dana: (Still bent over) Yeah, but there's one thing you didn't count on. (Standing up straight) Thick coat.  
  
(Catherine looks surprised. Dana starts to pummel Catherine.)  
  
Dana: (Between punches) Don't . . . ever . . . mess . . . with . . . my . . . boyfriend . . . ever . . . again!  
  
(She knocks Catherine out the window)  
  
Dana: (Looking down again) She's dead.  
  
Merton: Did you mean it?  
  
Dana: What?  
  
Merton: You finally called me your boyfriend. Were you serious?  
  
Dana: No. You're more than that.  
  
Merton: Huh?  
  
Dana: Merton, I didn't want to tell you, I was afraid of how you'd react.  
  
Merton: What is it?  
  
Dana: God this coat is hot. (She turns around to take the coat off; her back turned to Merton.) I didn't want you to see . . .  
  
(She turns around)  
  
Merton: (Eyes widening) You're . . . you're . . .  
  
Dana: Pregnant. I know.  
  
Merton: Wow, umm, this explains the sudden mood swings, but how did this happen?  
  
Dana: (Smirking) Oh, I think you know how it happened.  
  
Merton: No, I just meant that-  
  
Dana: Look, if you don't want to be together anymore, I understand.  
  
Merton: What? No. I won't do that. No, whatever happens, I'll be with you.  
  
(Dana smiles and kisses Merton.)  
  
Dana: I'm so glad I'm not alone on this one. But, Merton, please don't tell the others.  
  
Merton: (Smiling) Well I think they're going to find out sooner or later.  
  
Dana: I know, but, not yet. This baby is coming faster than usual. I don't know if they'll accept that. I don't know if they'll accept that I'm part demon.  
  
Merton: Are you kidding? They'll totally accept it.  
  
Dana: Please Merton.  
  
Merton: Okay. Your secret . . . our secret . . . is safe with me.  
  
(Merton starts to cough)  
  
Dana: We gotta get you back.  
  
Merton: The local hospital would be nice.  
  
Dana: I'm sure the others will be here in a bit. They don't seem to trust me very much these days.  
  
Merton: They're just spooked, you know, the big evil becoming stronger again.  
  
Dana: (Helping him up) Right now we've got bigger problems to solve. Let's get you out of here.  
  
(Dana helps a struggling Merton walk out of the room)  
  
TBC  
  
Please leave detailed reviews. Thanks! ( 


	22. Two Faced

Please excuse any grammatical errors. Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, Sky- Anne, and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
CHAPTER 22: TWO FACED  
  
(Pleasantville Park. Tommy [wolfed out], Tonya, and Sky-Anne are still fighting the teenagers.)  
  
Tommy: (Between punches) Sky-Anne, you hung out with these creeps?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Ducking a kick) What? You hung out with them too.  
  
Tommy: Oh . . . right.  
  
Maria: You can't win Sky-Anne.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Sarcastic) Oh really? Are you a fortuneteller as well?  
  
(All of a sudden Maria and the other teenagers stop)  
  
Maria: Stop your fighting. Our Master is calling to us.  
  
Tommy: You know. I really don't like that guy.  
  
Maria: We'll meet again Sky-Anne for one last final battle.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Raised eyebrow) Do you hear yourself? I mean, really. My God you're such a drama queen.  
  
(Maria hisses at her. She turns to leave with the others as they disappear into the shadows)  
  
Tonya: And I thought my adolescent years were hectic.  
  
Sky-Anne: At least they're gone, for now. Tommy, can you still sniff out Merton?  
  
Tommy: Already ahead of you sister. Follow me.  
  
(Camera changes to the road outside Catherine's house. Dana is driving the hearse, while Merton is in the passenger seat, barely conscious. Tommy, Sky-Anne, and Tonya are seen by the headlights. Dana slows down and gets out of the car)  
  
Sky-Anne: Dana, why are you driving Merton's car?  
  
Dana: (Wearing the overcoat) Gee Sky-Anne, maybe if you had followed me a little closer you would already know.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Blushing) We were just making sure-  
  
Dana: Whatever. Let's not talk about this alright? (Going over to the passenger's door) Merton's in trouble.  
  
Tonya: What happened?  
  
Dana: Remember the sub? Turns out she's a vampire.  
  
Tommy: Is he okay?  
  
Dana: Not dead, but he'll be fine, that is, if we can get him some blood in time.  
  
Sky-Anne: Then let's get him to the hospital. We need to do it now or-  
  
Dana: No-  
  
Sky-Anne: What? Are you crazy? He's going to die if we don't.  
  
Dana: I know. You didn't let me finish. WE can't take him; it'll take too long. Tommy, you gotta carry him. You're the one with the Superman speed here.  
  
Tommy: Right. I'll take care of it.  
  
(Tommy takes Merton and dashes off. Sky-Anne, Dana, and Tonya watch.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Sorry Dana, I didn't mean to offend you.  
  
Dana: You didn't.  
  
Sky-Anne: Shouldn't we get going?  
  
Dana: Yes. I suppose we should.  
  
(Tonya knocks Sky-Anne out with a tree branch)  
  
Dana: Thank you Tonya.  
  
Tonya: No problem.  
  
T.V.O. I hurried as fast as I could. Merton's life was in danger, and every next second was hurting him.  
  
Tommy: Please, he needs to see a doctor.  
  
(Various medical assistants push a stretcher carrying Merton)  
  
Nurse: We've got it under control. We'll take it from here.  
  
Tommy: Can I do anything?  
  
Nurse: (Sympathetic) No dear, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait. But, you can answer a few questions. What happened to him?  
  
Tommy: (Half-dazed) Umm, he got bit.  
  
Nurse: Bit? By what?  
  
Tommy: I mean. Wait, umm . . .  
  
Nurse: Calm down. You don't have to answer now. Just try to get some rest.  
  
(The nurse turns to leave)  
  
Tommy: (Sarcastic) Oh sure. That'll be easy.  
  
(Dark caves. The fiery pit grows stronger than before. Tonya brings in an unconscious Sky-Anne.)  
  
Master: Welcome Tonya. I see you've brought the witch. Where is my Dana?  
  
Tonya: She's taking care of a business opportunity.  
  
Master: The time is getting closer. She must hurry before it's too late. I want that Tommy gone for good.  
  
Tonya: (Grinning) Don't fret. We'll take care of it.  
  
(Outside Catherine's house. Catherine's body starts to move. She lifts her head up, cracking her neck.)  
  
Catherine: Great. Now I have a headache.  
  
Dana: You'll have much worse than that if you don't follow my instructions.  
  
Catherine: Not you again. Alright missy, ready for round two?  
  
Dana: Oh no. You don't want to fight me.  
  
Catherine: Is that a fact?  
  
Dana: Yes indeed. After all, we're on the same side. We both worship the same Master.  
  
Catherine: Then why did you screw up my plan?  
  
Dana: Because, you're price was too high. You see I need Merton. He's very important to me and to the Master. You know I actually did you a favor. By turning the boy into a vampire, I would have been furious, and the Master would see you kissing sunlight, without that amulet you hold to so dearly.  
  
Catherine: (Scared) I meant no harm. Please, forgive me. Just don't take my amulet away. It's my only power.  
  
Dana: Yes that is a very interesting piece of jewelry. Myth says that the first vampire forged it himself, if I'm not mistaken. It has the power to hypnotize and even protect the vampire that wears it. The myth also says it was lost forever in an erupting volcano.  
  
Catherine: Not all myths are fully correct.  
  
Dana: Of course. Oh, now, don't worry. I won't take it away from you, but I need you to do a favor for me now. I want you to find Tommy Dawkins yourself, and I want you to kill him.  
  
Catherine: Done.  
  
(Catherine runs off)  
  
Dana: (Satisfied) I love my job.  
  
(Pleasantville Hospital)  
  
Tommy: (Near Merton's bed) Hang in there buddy.  
  
Doctor: Mr. Dawkins may I see you for a moment?  
  
Tommy: Sure. What is it Doctor?  
  
Doctor: I'm afraid it doesn't look too good. Are you sure none of his family is in town?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Doctor: And you don't know when they'll be back?  
  
Tommy: No. Nowadays they just take off without telling him anything.  
  
Doctor: Oh . . . well then I-  
  
Tommy: What did you mean by not looking good?  
  
Doctor: Well, he's lost a lot of blood, what did you say it was again?  
  
Dana: I believe it was a wild animal, right Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Dana?  
  
Dana: Yes, we were in the woods, and he was bitten by an animal, or something.  
  
Doctor: Well, that would explain the large holes in his neck. Alright, that'll be all for now.  
  
(The Doctor leaves. Dana and Tommy go into the room.)  
  
Tommy: (Shutting the door) Where's everybody else?  
  
Dana: They got sidetracked. I was worried about Merton.  
  
Tommy: You should be. The doctors say he won't make it.  
  
Dana: Of course they do, Tommy. They're doctors.  
  
Tommy: And so they wouldn't know how to save him then? Okay, I'm confused.  
  
Dana: No, they wouldn't. Not when it comes to the paranormal. I was thinking, as a werewolf you have faster healing abilities than a normal human being. Maybe you could-  
  
Tommy: Don't even suggest it Dana. I'm not going to bite Merton.  
  
Dana: It's the only chance he has. Look, after you bite him and he gets better, we can just slip him some wolf's bane and all is forgotten.  
  
Tommy: It just doesn't seem that simple.  
  
Dana: It is Tommy. C'mon, do you want Merton to live?  
  
Tommy: Of course I do.  
  
Dana: Then bite him Tommy.  
  
(Tommy hesitates. Then nods his head. Dana grins. Later on. Dana and Tommy sit by Merton's bed.)  
  
Tommy: (Happy) He's getting better.  
  
Dana: I know. I knew it would work.  
  
Tommy: Shouldn't we get some of that wolf stuff? You know, just before anything bad happens.  
  
Dana: Well, the thing about that Tommy is-  
  
(She hits Tommy hard, knocking him to the floor)  
  
Tommy: (Rising back up, wolfed out) What the-  
  
Dana: Surprise.  
  
Tommy: So it is true. You are evil.  
  
Dana: I'd like to think of it as being reformed.  
  
Tommy: Why Dana? What's gotten into you?  
  
Dana: A child, what's your excuse?  
  
(Tommy looks confused. Catherine jumps on him from behind, pushes him towards the wall, and starts to choke him)  
  
Dana: Thank you Catherine, your timing is impeccable. You'll have to pardon my friend, she seems to have a crush on you, or rather, your throat. You might remember her. Catherine . . . Onassis?  
  
Tommy: The sub.  
  
Catherine: I always love a pupil with a good memory.  
  
Tommy: Oh that's too bad because you seem to be loosing one right now.  
  
(Tommy pokes Catherine's eye. Catherine whimpers in anguish. Tommy charges at Dana.)  
  
Dana: Touch me and I'll scream.  
  
Tommy: You wouldn't.  
  
Dana: Hmm, I wonder how the citizens would react if they finally caught that were-creature they'd been after for the passed few months. Don't worry, I'll give you a head start.  
  
(Tommy starts to run. Dana opens the door)  
  
Dana: Help! Help! The wolf man, he's here.  
  
(Tommy runs towards the hospital window. He bursts through it, tumbling down.)  
  
(Dana stops screaming. She races to the window in glee. She looks down. She doesn't see Tommy anywhere. Her smile fades)  
  
Doctor: Are you alright Miss?  
  
Dana: Oh, I'm just having a dog of a time.  
  
(Dark caves. Sky-Anne looks bloodied and bruised)  
  
Master: Now, are you ready to join us?  
  
Sky-Anne: Never.  
  
Master: Oh dear. I was hoping this would have been the last beating.  
  
Sky-Anne: You'll never have me. (Spits out blood) You'll just have to kill me first.  
  
Tonya: That can be arranged.  
  
Master: Silence. Now, Sky-Anne, I was inside of you for quite some time. I know you have a little desire in there somewhere to be one of us.  
  
Sky-Anne: You forget, when you left my body, you took that with you.  
  
Master: (Flames become higher) My patience is growing thin with you child. Very well, take her away. (Sky-Anne struggles as Tonya drags her away) Teenagers these days.  
  
(Pleasantville Park. Tommy walks along the sidewalk)  
  
Tommy: This can't be happening.  
  
Sky-Anne: Tell me about it.  
  
Tommy: Sky-Anne?  
  
Sky-Anne: Look, I don't have much time. They left me alone for a while, but they'll be back.  
  
Tommy: Where are you?  
  
Sky-Anne: At their headquarters.  
  
Tommy: What? What are you talking about?  
  
Sky-Anne: Tommy, Dana is evil.  
  
Tommy: I've noticed. She's got this vamp chick with her too. And they've got Merton.  
  
Sky-Anne: Is he alright?  
  
Tommy: Well, he wasn't.  
  
Sky-Anne: What do you mean?  
  
Tommy: Dana talked me into biting him, to save him. (Getting frustrated) Why did I listen to her?  
  
Sky-Anne: It's alright Tommy. I'm sure you did it with good intentions.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, a lot of good that did.  
  
Sky-Anne: Tommy, you have to come get me before they can do anything else. They're looking for you. I'm the only one that can protect you, that's conscious.  
  
Tommy: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Sky-Anne: Never mind I have to get going. Oh, one more thing, there's somebody else you can't trust, it's-  
  
(Sky-Anne disappears)  
  
Tommy: Sky-Anne?  
  
(Tommy spots the caves near Pleasantville)  
  
Tommy: Why don't I have a good feeling about this?  
  
(Pleasantville Hospital)  
  
Dana: (Supporting a weak Merton) Is it clear?  
  
Catherine: Yeah, those people were yummy.  
  
Dana: That's just like you vampires, always thinking with your teeth.  
  
(Dana walks down the hospital wing. A doctor comes from out of nowhere. Dana glares at Catherine)  
  
Catherine: Okay, so I missed one.  
  
Doctor: What are you doing? You can't take him-  
  
Dana: (Casting him aside with the flick of her hand) And, why would I care? (Turning to Catherine) Now you, find Tommy, and don't let him get away this time, alright?  
  
Catherine: Yes Mistress, my apologies.  
  
(Later on. Dark room. Merton turns on a light.)  
  
Merton: Where am I?  
  
Dana: Somewhere safe.  
  
Merton: Safe from whom?  
  
Dana: (Sympathetic) Merton, Tommy is after us.  
  
Merton: What? Why?  
  
Dana: He and the rest have decided that our child is evil. Now they're trying to hunt us down.  
  
Merton: This can't be right. Are you sure he isn't just confused?  
  
Dana: I tried to explain. They wouldn't listen. Merton, I'm scared; what if they find us?  
  
Merton: (Taking her hand) I won't let anything happen to you, or to our baby.  
  
Dana: (Smiling) I knew you'd say that.  
  
(Tommy enters the caves. He tries to sneak in, and hears a crack behind him. He turns around. It's Tonya)  
  
Tonya: Tommy, what are you doing here?  
  
Tommy: Trying to rescue Sky-Anne.  
  
Tonya: Me too. Look, I know these caves, follow me.  
  
Tommy: Okay. Where are we going?  
  
Tonya: (Turning on him) No where.  
  
(She draws out a long sword.)  
  
Tommy: No fair. Where's my weapon?  
  
Tonya: Weapon?  
  
Tommy: Yeah, isn't that the rules?  
  
Tonya: There's only one rule in killing someone, and that's making sure they die.  
  
Tommy: Good call.  
  
(Tommy ducks a swing from the sword)  
  
Tommy: What's gotten into you Tonya?  
  
Tonya: I came to my senses. You don't really think I actually liked you do you?  
  
Tommy: Ouch.  
  
(Dungeon. Sky-Anne picks at a lock)  
  
Sky-Anne: Come on, almost there. Got it.  
  
(Sky-Anne opens the door and holds up a small object)  
  
Sky-Anne: Hair clips- stylish and useful. Now to find Tommy.  
  
(She teleports into the fight scene. The sword misses her by an inch)  
  
Sky-Anne: Well, safe to say I found him.  
  
(Tommy punches Tonya making her fall to the ground)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Throwing the sword) Tommy, here!  
  
Tommy: (Catching the sword, points it to Tonya) Any last requests?  
  
Tonya: (Coughing up blood) Tommy? Wha- what's going on?  
  
Sky-Anne: Don't listen to her. She's trying to trick you.  
  
Tonya: Where are we? Wha-what's happening?  
  
Tommy: I think she's for real Sky-Anne.  
  
Tonya: Sky-Anne? Where are we?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Rolling her eyes) Typical.  
  
Tommy: Are you really you or are you evil you?  
  
Tonya: Huh?  
  
Tommy: It's her.  
  
(Tommy helps her up)  
  
Tonya: The last thing I remember is fighting this big, ugly guy.  
  
Tommy: Gee, thanks.  
  
Tonya: No, not you. I wasn't even here. I was up on those mountains.  
  
Tommy: Well . . . that was a while ago then. You've missed out on a lot.  
  
Sky-Anne: We'll fill you in on the details on the way back to the Lair. Come on.  
  
(Tonya and Sky-Anne start to leave. Tommy looks into the cave curiously)  
  
Tonya: Tommy, we gotta hurry.  
  
Tommy: We're not alone.  
  
Tonya: Exactly! That's why we need to go before anyone else finds out that we're here.  
  
Tommy: No, I mean. I smell Dana . . . and Merton.  
  
(Sky-Anne and Tonya pause)  
  
Tommy: Are you guys up for this?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Rolling eyes) Why not?  
  
Tonya: Sure . . . umm, what are we up for again?  
  
(The dark room. Merton is better, sitting on the bed thinking. Dana paces inside the room)  
  
Dana: He's getting closer. I can feel him. He's not alone.  
  
Merton: I'll talk to him. He'll listen to me.  
  
Dana: No Merton. He won't. You didn't see his eyes. They were burning with rage.  
  
Merton: Oh that's nothing. See, sometimes his eyes glow when he gets really angry and- oh, I see your point.  
  
(Outside the room. Tommy, Sky-Anne, and Tonya approach)  
  
Tommy: They're in here.  
  
Sky-Anne: Okay. Let's not do anything that would alarm them.  
  
Tommy: I just don't understand what Dana said. Something about a child?  
  
Sky-Anne: Umm, yeah. I kinda overheard some conversation when I was in the dungeon. See, the Master couldn't bring forth total chaos because we stopped him, right? So now he's trying to bring forth total chaos through his son.  
  
Tonya: You mean, Dana's pregnant?  
  
Sky-Anne: Right, but in order for this to happen a special ritual, a.k.a. the one this previous full moon, had to be established before the woman conceived a child with the man.  
  
Tommy: But, who was the man?  
  
Catherine: Honestly, are you that dumb in the head to not figure it out yet?  
  
Tommy: Hey, no one asked you.  
  
Catherine: No one had to ask puppy. I just said what everyone else was thinking.  
  
(Catherine charges at Tommy, knocking him down on the floor)  
  
Tommy: A little help here ladies?  
  
(Sky-Anne and Tonya struggle to move)  
  
Sky-Anne: We can't.  
  
Tonya: Something's got us.  
  
Catherine: I'm glad you showed up. I was getting really thirsty.  
  
(Catherine is about to bite Tommy when she suddenly stops. She looks down at the wooden stick coming out of her chest, then looks around to see her amulet on the floor. Before she can do anything else, her body turns into dust.)  
  
Tommy: (Dusting himself off) Thank a lot . . . Merton?  
  
(Merton stands over him with a pointy wooden staff in hand.)  
  
Tommy: Thanks bud- (Merton aims the staff towards Tommy's neck) dy.  
  
Merton: I don't want to hurt you Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Neither do I.  
  
(Merton lowers the staff and helps Tommy up)  
  
Merton: Leave Dana alone.  
  
Tommy: Merton, she's not who you think she is.  
  
Merton: I know you think that. I don't know who's told you that, but it's wrong.  
  
Sky-Anne: Merton, she's tried to kill us. All of us.  
  
Tonya: Except me.  
  
Sky-Anne: Except Tonya.  
  
Merton: What? She's done nothing. Just because she's been near you when people try to kill you doesn't necessarily mean she's evil.  
  
(Tommy, Sky-Anne, and Tonya raise their eyebrows)  
  
Merton: I'm serious.  
  
Tommy: Merton, you have to come with us. You're not safe here.  
  
Merton: I'm not leaving them. It's my child too you know.  
  
Tommy: She doesn't love you Merton.  
  
Merton: What do you know about love? Huh? Everyone you've ever loved has been too scared to love you back.  
  
Sky-Anne: Merton!  
  
Tommy: (Hurt) No. He's made his decision. (Backs up.) You know we won't stop until we've defeated Dana and whatever scheme she's up to.  
  
Merton: I know.  
  
(Tommy, Sky-Anne, and Tonya start to leave. Merton looks on at them saddened.)  
  
Merton: (Sighs) Wait, Tommy-  
  
Tommy: Yeah?  
  
Merton: (Pause) Be careful.  
  
Tommy: You too.  
  
(The three teenagers leave. Merton waits until they're out of sight. He drops the staff)  
  
Merton: (Glowing eyes) So long.  
  
TBC  
  
Please leave detailed reviews. Thanks ( 


	23. Bad Times

Decided to update a little earlier than usual. Please excuse any grammatical errors. Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, Sky- Anne, Gabrielle and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
CHAPTER 23: BAD TIMES  
  
(Hideout. Dana walks in. Merton, very antsy, rushes to her.)  
  
Merton: What's up?  
  
Dana: Nothing. Why?  
  
Merton: I just thought something might be up.  
  
Dana: (Smirks) No. Nothing's up.  
  
Merton: Damn. I just feel so . . . so . . .  
  
Dana: Energetic?  
  
Merton: Yeah. I feel like I can take on a thousand Titans . . . (smiles) It's really cool! (Glancing at her overcoat) You know you really don't have to wear that anymore.  
  
Dana: (Noticing the jacket) Oh right, old habit.  
  
(Dana takes off her overcoat. She now looks a good eight months pregnant)  
  
Merton: (Concerned) You've gotten bigger.  
  
Dana: I know. But remember I'm part demon. It's okay.  
  
Merton: I know.  
  
Dana: Anyhow, you should be feeling more strength. After all, you are changing.  
  
Merton: Changing?  
  
Dana: Yes. Don't you remember? Tommy bit you.  
  
Merton: Wait, he bit me? What a jer- (Eyes widening) Ohhh. . . right. Wait . . . I'm becoming a werewolf?  
  
Dana: (Smiling) Yes. Isn't it exciting?  
  
Merton: Not really. Dana, werewolves have a history of being . . . well, evil.  
  
Dana: So?  
  
Merton: I'm not evil!  
  
Dana: Yes. I know that. And who says you should be?  
  
Merton: Everyone! The only good werewolf is Tommy!  
  
Dana: Until now. After all, the good werewolf bit you. So, you have a sporting chance over everyone else.  
  
Merton: (Sigh) I guess it's just really weird. I mean, I've always wanted something like this! But now that I have it . . . Tommy always said it was more of a curse than a-  
  
Dana: What does Tommy know? He just didn't have an understanding girlfriend who appreciated it.  
  
Merton: (Smirking) Well, it is kinda cool.  
  
(Both of them smile)  
  
Merton: Can I ask you something personal?  
  
Dana: (Getting closer) Yes?  
  
Merton: (Pointing to his chin) Is this facial hair?  
  
(Merton's Lair)  
  
Sky-Anne: She must've been the one who destroyed the Titans. Of course, that's it! The Master knew they were a liability so he had them massacred by Dana! (Pause) Poor Merton. Didn't he seem kind of . . . off?  
  
Tommy: He's turning into a werewolf. It does stuff to you.  
  
Sky-Anne: Oh, right then. I guess we'll have to find a cure for that.  
  
Tommy: No wait. He already did. (Picks up a jar) This stuff. It turns you back to normal.  
  
Sky-Anne: Why didn't YOU take that stuff?  
  
Tonya: Cause it was too late.  
  
Sky-Anne: Oh.  
  
Tonya: We'll have to give him this stuff before the next full moon.  
  
Tommy: (Looking at the calendar) We got a couple of days. It shouldn't be a problem.  
  
Sky-Anne: Tommy. Umm, that's last month's calendar. See?  
  
(Points to the calendar month.)  
  
Tommy: Oh right. Then when's the next full moon?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Flipping the Calendar) Tomorrow.  
  
Tonya: We're going to need all the help we can get, so I think it's time to visit our special friend.  
  
(Hideout.)  
  
Merton: (Sitting in a chair. Tapping his fingers on the armchair) Too leave or not to leave? That is the question. (Taps his fingers a little more) Alright Dana, I'm asking you this once and only once, and I'll take your silence as a yes. Should I leave this room and see what you're up to?  
  
(Camera zooms out to an empty room. Merton is the only one inside.)  
  
Merton: Leave it is.  
  
(Camera changes to Merton walking down the cave tunnel. The walls are barely lit with candlelight. Merton hides in the shadows as he approaches a wide-open area where a hooded figure kneels in front of the Master's flames. Merton's ears grow bigger as he listens to the conversation.)  
  
Master: I'm glad our guest of honor is doing well, but what I want is results. We have until tomorrow night. My plans cannot be foiled again. He is the only one that can keep that wolf preoccupied while the prophecy commences. You must make sure he is totally devoted to your every need.  
  
(The hooded figure rises and takes off the hood.)  
  
Dana: (Appearing from under the hood) No problem.  
  
(Merton's eyes grow wide with shock. The camera changes to Gabrielle's apartment. Gabrielle stands at the door. Tommy, Tonya, and Sky-Anne are outside the doorway)  
  
Gabrielle: So lemme get this bloody straight. Dana's evil, she's carryin' the SPAWN of evil, and your weird friend is caught in all the middle of this, turned himself wolfy, and you expect me to help you bloomin' nits turn everythin' all jolly good?  
  
Sky-Anne: Yes. Will you?  
  
Gabrielle: (While slamming the door) No thanks.  
  
(The door shuts in all three of their faces)  
  
Tommy: Oh c'mon.  
  
Gabrielle: (Muffled through the door) Bugger off.  
  
Sky-Anne: We can't do this without you.  
  
Gabrielle: (Muffled) Oh, well then that makes it all better now does it?  
  
Tonya: We know you don't care about us, but you could at least think about Dana.  
  
Gabrielle: (Muffled) Sorry. But this is a line I ain't bitin'.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Pouting) And why not?  
  
Gabrielle: (Opening the door) Because, love, I'm the bloomin' livin' dead. I eat you people for breakfast. Can't you get that through your sodden' heads?  
  
Tonya: Look, we don't care who the hell you are, but if you don't help, Hell itself could be released upon this place. And last time I checked, the true evil could care less about sparing the half-breeds.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Aside to Tommy. Whispering) I think he's a vampire.  
  
Gabrielle: Of course I'm a vampire. Now, hello, back to the story kiddies. What do you mean half-breeds?  
  
Tonya: You aren't pure demon. You're just a stinkin' mortal corpse gone bad.  
  
Gabrielle: Oh . . .that really hurt. Well, alright, I thought about it, and considerin' the circumstances I've decided I'm in.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Sarcastic) You figured all that in just five minutes?  
  
Gabrielle: (Winking at Sky-Anne) I'm a quick thinker.  
  
Tommy: (Murmuring) Among other things.  
  
Gabrielle: Hey I heard that.  
  
(Merton's Lair. Tommy, Sky-Anne, and Tonya walk in. Gabrielle is prevented to enter.)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Sarcastic) Oh, I'm sorry, I think you need an invitation for that.  
  
Gabrielle: (Smiling) Well, this is really surprising. With all that blonde hair on your head I wouldn't have guessed you could figure that out all by yourself.  
  
(Sky-Anne glares)  
  
Tommy: Umm, come in?  
  
Gabrielle: Thanks chum, but you have to be a resident of the place to extend the invite.  
  
Merton: (Coming out from behind the shadows) Lucky me.  
  
Tommy, Sky-Anne, & Tonya: Merton?  
  
Gabrielle: (At the same time) Pale face?  
  
(Pause. Everyone turns to look at Gabrielle)  
  
Gabrielle: Well don't look at me; I don't know the guy. I'm doing well to bloody improvise as we go along now.  
  
Tommy: What are you doing here?  
  
Merton: Oh nothing. Just thought I could stop by. See how things are going.  
  
Sky-Anne: Things are going just fine, thanks.  
  
Merton: Oh really? I don't know if you've noticed, but there's hell rising in a couple of hours.  
  
Tonya: Thanks, but we've already been informed.  
  
Tommy: Look, why are you really here?  
  
Sky-Anne: Don't trust him Tommy. He's been Danatized.  
  
Tonya: Plus he's turning into a werewolf.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Nodding) That too.  
  
Merton: What I can't come visit my friends?  
  
Everyone else: No!  
  
Sky-Anne: Not when you're a friggin' evil monster!  
  
Merton: I'm not evil. I'm just . . . really confused right now.  
  
Sky-Anne: I think he should leave.  
  
Merton: Me leave? It's my house. You get out!  
  
Tommy: Is that what you really want Merton?  
  
Merton: No! I mean . . . I don't know.  
  
Tonya: Then why did you come back?  
  
Merton: I saw her. She was . . .  
  
Tommy: We know.  
  
Merton: How could I have been so stupid?  
  
Tonya: Love does some pretty crappy stuff sometimes.  
  
Gabrielle: (Clears throat) Excuse me. Not to break up this Dawson's Creek reunion or anything, but, can we get on with the bloomin' story line about me being possibly caught in the crossfire?  
  
Merton: (Glaring) Who invited him?  
  
Gabrielle: No one Chachi. Care to lend a hand?  
  
(Merton goes to the door and shuts it)  
  
Gabrielle: (Muffled through the door) Alright then. I'll just be out here . . . waiting.  
  
Merton: Who got that creep?  
  
(Sky-Anne, Tommy, and Tonya look at each other in embarrassment)  
  
Tommy: Let's get you some of that stuff.  
  
Merton: Stuff?  
  
Sky-Anne: I think he means that werewolf antidote.  
  
Merton: Oh right. Almost forgot. (He goes over to the jar and opens the lid. He reaches inside the jar but then hesitates. He then sighs and eats the substance)  
  
Merton: See? All cured.  
  
Tonya: Well, we need to get a move on.  
  
Tonya: I can check the local Demon places.  
  
Merton: I'm the research guy.  
  
Sky-Anne: I can consult my fellow Wiccans. Although, I'm kinda running low on the good ones right now.  
  
Tommy: Right and I'll just . . . watch the TV.  
  
(Couple hours later. Sky-Anne and Tonya are gone. Merton is at the computer. Tommy is watching the television.)  
  
Tommy: Dude, can you really find the information we need on the Internet?  
  
Merton: Yeah. Especially when you're a surfing kinda guy like moi.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, all you need's a tan and your set.  
  
Merton: Yeah, like I've ever tanned.  
  
Tommy: (Chuckling) Hey Mert-  
  
Merton: I know what you're gonna say Tommy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that.  
  
Tommy: I shouldn't have taken you for granted. I know you can handle yourself buddy; you don't need to prove that.  
  
Merton: (Smiling) Thanks.  
  
(They stare at each other for a minute. Then look away)  
  
Merton: Back to research.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, and, umm, back to channel surfing . . . hey, I'm surfing too!  
  
(Merton rolls his eyes but then smirks. Camera changes to Sky-Anne and Gabrielle walking through the forest)  
  
Sky-Anne: I knew those Wiccans would know something of value.  
  
Gabrielle: I'm glad someone finally did.  
  
Sky-Anne: You know, why'd you even come with me? Why didn't you go with Tonya? I'm sure she could handle your irritating accent.  
  
Gabrielle: Hey that's pure Irish your dainty ears are graced with. You should be grateful.  
  
Sky-Anne: Grateful? You sound like an oversized leprechaun from that cereal commercial.  
  
Gabrielle: Oh, you've seen that too? Bloody shame that lil' cartoon's created.  
  
Sky-Anne: Oh please. Don't tell me you're all Pro Irish Pride?  
  
Gabrielle: An' why shouldn't I be? Got something against us Irish folk, or did someone dump a load on your pot of gold?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Disgusted) You make me sick. God, who would've known that vampires are so immature?  
  
Gabrielle: Not many. It's a little known fact.  
  
Sky-Anne: Whatever.  
  
Gabrielle: Cheer up lass. This is probably our last night alive; don't you wanna enjoy it?  
  
Sky-Anne: I'd rather find a way to have more enjoyable nights, thanks.  
  
Gabrielle: (Cutting her off) Well, that's not very cheery. You know a nice . . . well bread girl like you shouldn't be alone on this awfully cold evening. You should have a strong man to keep you warm.  
  
Sky-Anne: Yeah, just too bad that you're not a man.  
  
Gabrielle: Ouch. Well, I could always get me jollies somewhere else.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Passing him) Bite me.  
  
Gabrielle: (Smiling) Ooh, feisty too.  
  
(Merton's Lair. Tommy and Tonya sit on the couch. Merton's still at the computer. Sky-Anne walks in.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Well, I left Vampy out there.  
  
Merton: Did you have any other choice?  
  
Sky-Anne: No, but for once I'm glad you acted like a stubborn asshole.  
  
Merton: Right . . . well, I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Sky-Anne: I found some stuff out. Apparently the only way to kill this thing that's coming is to kill its life support.  
  
Merton: Wait, wait . . . we can't just kill it. That's my kid too, remember?  
  
Sky-Anne: No Merton it's not. Even though Dana needed you to . . . well, you know, the child isn't technically yours. It belongs to the Master.  
  
Merton: (Frowning) Oh right. Sorry.  
  
Sky-Anne: Anyway, the only way to kill it is to kill its life support.  
  
Tommy: But that would mean-  
  
Merton: We'd have to kill Dana.  
  
(Early morning. Merton has fallen asleep at the computer. Sky-Anne and Tommy are asleep on the couch. Tonya, however, watches the television without even blinking.)  
  
Tonya: (Nudging Tommy) Hey, wake up, listen to this.  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
(Sky-Anne and Merton start to stir as well. Tonya turns up the T.V.)  
  
News Announcer: Yes, very strange indeed Bob. Apparently, tonight is the unluckiest night for all you superstitious citizens of Pleasantville. Tonight's lunar eclipse event will take place on none other than Friday the 13th! That's right, so beware of this eve, or you might discover a little surprise awaiting you. This is Pete Williams signing off at 6:30 AM. Have a pleasant day.  
  
Tonya: (Turning off the TV) I'll give you one guess what our little surprise is going to be.  
  
(Merton, Tommy, Tonya, and Sky-Anne look around at each other wearily. Long pause.)  
  
Gabrielle: (Banging on the door) Could someone please lemme in? It's gettin' terribly hot out here!  
  
TBC  
  
Please leave detailed reviews. Thanks ( 


	24. Twice Bitten

Once again, making up for the past delays. I've decided that I'm going to bring this story to an end very soon. Schedules are conflicting, and I do not want it to loose whatever glamour it may have. :) So, count on two more chapters very soon. Please excuse any grammatical errors. Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, Sky- Anne, Gabrielle and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
CHAPTER 24: TWICE BITTEN  
  
(Merton's Lair. Tommy, Tonya, and Sky-Anne sit on the couch. Gabrielle is finally inside leaning on a wall. Merton is pacing back and forth.)  
  
Merton: We can't kill her. We have to figure out another way.  
  
Sky-Anne: There is no other way.  
  
Tonya: Unless you kill the child after it's born.  
  
Tommy, Merton, & Sky-Anne: What?  
  
Sky-Anne: You didn't bother to mention this before?  
  
Tonya: Well, I was all for killing that little witch too! (Addressing Sky- Anne) No offense.  
  
Tommy: Then we just need to kill the kid then.  
  
Sky-Anne: But . . . it's just a little innocent baby.  
  
Tonya: (Rolls eyes) I can't believe you guys. It's also pure evil! It's got the Master inside. That innocent baby is the flesh form of the Master himself!  
  
Tommy: Right. So then, all we have to do is kill it then.  
  
Tonya: Not that simple. You can't kill it.  
  
Sky-Anne: But I thought you just said-  
  
Tonya: What I meant was neither of you two can kill it. The only people that can destroy this thing are Dana and Goth boy over here.  
  
Merton: Me?  
  
Tonya: Yeah. You just seem to be special all around don't you?  
  
Merton: I can't kill anything! I cried when I had to flush my goldfish down the toilet. (Everyone raises their eyebrows at him) I was seven!  
  
Tonya: Well, you're well over seven now, time to grow up.  
  
Merton: No, I'm not killing anything.  
  
Sky-Anne: Merton, this thing is going to have to die anyway. Now whether you want Dana to die too is up to you.  
  
Merton: I'm not killing anything and that's that. I'm sorry.  
  
(Merton storms out)  
  
Gabrielle: Well, that was bloody awkward.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Sighs) Shut up Gabrielle.  
  
Tommy: (Exasperated) Well, what are we going to do now?  
  
Tonya: I guess we're on our own again. (Smiling) So back to plan A: Killing Dana.  
  
Tommy: I don't even know if I can do that now.  
  
Sky-Anne: It does seem so barbaric.  
  
Tonya: Have you two lost your marbles? She's not Dana! She's-  
  
Sky-Anne: Evil. We know that Tonya, but what if this thing inside of her is the reason she's acting this way?  
  
Tommy: We could be killing the good Dana as well.  
  
Tonya: Fine. Then let that child be born. That's fine with me. Of course, I hope you enjoyed your eighteen years of life, because not one enemy of the Master will be spared.  
  
Gabrielle: Don't forget the half-bloods too!  
  
Sky-Anne: Right, sorry. I'll take over the research stuff.  
  
Tonya: Good. I'll try the underground population one more time. Maybe I can get more information.  
  
(Cave tunnel. Merton walks through the tunnel very carefully.)  
  
Merton: (Bumping into something) Gah!  
  
Dana: Merton? What are you doing outside of the room?  
  
Merton: Umm, just, exploring.  
  
Dana: It's not safe out here.  
  
Merton: I thought it was supposed to be safe Dana; hence the hiding here part.  
  
Dana: Well, I just meant this place could be dangerous. But right now, it's the only haven we have.  
  
Merton: Right.  
  
Dana: Merton, are you feeling alright?  
  
Merton: Me? Oh yeah, sure.  
  
Dana: You don't seem as . . . well, hyper.  
  
Merton: Yeah, I think it's just the low feeling during the change.  
  
Dana: (Suspicious) Right . . .  
  
(Merton's Lair)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Going through old books) Tommy, I'm sorry things are turning out this way.  
  
Tommy: Me too.  
  
Sky-Anne: Look, I understand if you and Tonya want to spend some time together.  
  
Tommy: Why's that?  
  
Sky-Anne: Well, it's just, even if we DO succeed, maybe not all of us are going to make it.  
  
Tommy: What are you getting at Sky-Anne?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Sighing) Tonya and Dana are linked by a very strong bond.  
  
Tommy: I know that. Merton told me all about-  
  
Sky-Anne: (Cutting him off) Such a strong bond, that whatever happens to one will happen to the other.  
  
Tommy: What are you saying?  
  
Gabrielle: Oh bloody hell. She's saying your lady friend's going to get offed when you kill Dana. Honestly, are you that thick?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Slamming the book closed) Shut it Gabrielle.  
  
Gabrielle: Fine. But if you want my help, you should treat me a little kindlier. It might save your worthless neck.  
  
Tommy: Then we can't kill Dana.  
  
Sky-Anne: Tommy, it's not that sim-  
  
Tommy: Then make it that simple! I'm already losing friends Sky-Anne; I don't want to lose anymore.  
  
Gabrielle: The boy's got a point Sabrina.  
  
Sky-Anne: I swear if you don't shut your mouth I'll do the Master one big favor and stake you right here.  
  
Gabrielle: (Backing off) Relax kiddies only foolin'.  
  
Tonya: She's right Tommy.  
  
(Everyone, a little surprised, turns to look at Tonya)  
  
Tonya: We all have to make some sacrifices . . . however big they may be.  
  
Sky-Anne: I promise you Tonya I'll try to find a spell or something.  
  
Tonya: Yeah, thanks. (Recollecting herself) Well, the clock's ticking. We should get a head start if we want to live.  
  
Tommy: Right. Yeah, we should get going.  
  
(Hideout. Merton enters the room. Dana turns from the window)  
  
Dana: What's wrong?  
  
Merton: (Hiding his right hand behind his back) Nothing. I was just thinking. It is getting pretty late.  
  
Dana: Indeed. Look at the moon. Isn't it glorious?  
  
Merton: (Catching a glimpse) Yeah, it's really, umm . . . red.  
  
Dana: It's a lunar eclipse. It's really beautiful isn't it?  
  
Merton: Sure. But, it's just the moon.  
  
Dana: Just the moon? Merton, don't you feel the energy it's giving off?  
  
Merton: Well, I do feel something, but I think it's just that dinner we had earlier.  
  
Dana: Merton, why are you not changing?  
  
Merton: Umm, well, I don't know.  
  
Dana: You didn't do anything to stop it did you?  
  
Merton: Why would I do that?  
  
Dana: Merton, you're my only protection if they try to kill the baby and me.  
  
Merton: I know. I'll keep watch. Tonight I'll keep watch while you're . . . you know.  
  
Dana: Giving Birth?  
  
Merton: Yeah, right, doing that.  
  
Dana: Merton, how did you know that was tonight?  
  
Merton: Umm . . .  
  
Dana: Merton, what's behind your back?  
  
Merton: Nothing . . . why would you think I had something behind my back?  
  
Dana: Because you're hiding your hand.  
  
Merton: Oh that? I just have a back pain that's all.  
  
(Dana grabs the hand from behind him, revealing a dagger in his fist)  
  
Merton: It's not what it looks like.  
  
Dana: So you weren't going to stab me with this then?  
  
Merton: Oh no! I was, uh, looking for some vegetables. I figured hey, with a baby coming we're going to need a lot of healthy food around here.  
  
Dana: So you were going to slice up vegetables?  
  
Merton: Yeah.  
  
Dana: (Taking the dagger) Do you honestly think you can fool me Merton?  
  
Merton: Well . . . no.  
  
Dana: Whom have you been talking to?  
  
Merton: It's more of whom you've been talking to.  
  
Dana: So, you have been sneaking around. I told you not to!  
  
Merton: Yeah, because I'm sure you knew the Master's flames would be a dead giveaway!  
  
Dana: Merton, you don't understand. You should be with us, not against us.  
  
Merton: Oh yeah? Well I . . . I . . . I feel kinda funny.  
  
(Merton clutches his stomach)  
  
Dana: Ha! You are changing.  
  
Merton: No, I'm not. I should be cured. I took some wolf-  
  
Dana: Yes . . . you did, and it does cure werewolves. But then, you're not all werewolf are you?  
  
Merton: (Falling to the floor) What are you saying?  
  
Dana: It only slowed down the process of your transformation, but never mind that now. Congratulations Merton. You're becoming the first of your species.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Dana: You will soon have the agility of a werewolf, and the thirst for evil of a vampire.  
  
Merton: (Groaning) You knew this all along.  
  
Dana: Well duh! But I had to do it Merton. The Master saw you as a liability. I saved you from death by turning you into-  
  
Merton: A monster? Gee, thanks.  
  
Dana: Not a monster, but a being with extraordinary power. You'll see. Once the transformation is complete, you'll understand our purpose. You won't be so confused anymore.  
  
(Shamnians start to enter the room.)  
  
Shamnian: It is time Mistress.  
  
Dana: And I am ready.  
  
Shamnian: (Ordering the other Shamnians) Take this creature away and destroy him.  
  
Dana: Wait, no! You can't. I've talked to the Master. He said he could live if he were evil.  
  
Shamnian: The Master said this human was not to be trusted.  
  
(Some of the Shamnians start to take Dana away while the others pick up Merton who's still stricken with pain.)  
  
Dana: (Being taken away) He promised! He's supposed to come with me. You can't do this!  
  
(Dana disappears down the tunnel.)  
  
Shamnian: Alright. You heard the Master. Tear this pathetic human up before he gains his strength.  
  
Shamnian2: (Seeing Merton moaning) Should we though? He seems to be in enough pain as it is. Perhaps this transformation will kill him for us.  
  
Shamnian: We can't take any chances. The Master said the boy was on his way here to kill the prophecy. We cannot allow this to happen.  
  
(Merton mumbles something)  
  
Shamnian2: What did he say?  
  
Shamnian: I don't know. He's muttering.  
  
Merton: (In-between breaths) I . . . said . . . to . . . get off . . . me!  
  
(Merton blasts the Shamnians aside, knocking them out cold. He looks out the window and gazes at the moon. His features are that of a werewolf, but his eyes are red, and his teeth are all pointed like a vampire. He let's out a warped screech almost like a wolf howl. Camera changes to outside the caves. Tommy [wolfed out], Sky-Anne, Tonya, and Gabrielle all stand outside.)  
  
Tommy: Did you guys hear that?  
  
Sky-Anne: It sounds terrible.  
  
Tommy: Okay. Does everybody know his or her part of the plan?  
  
(Everyone nods)  
  
Tommy: Okay. Sky-Anne and Gabrielle you stay to the north of the cave. Tonya and I will go towards the mouth.  
  
Tonya: I just love it when he talks tough.  
  
Sky-Anne: Be careful Tommy. This eclipse will help your strength, but don't rely on it all too much.  
  
Tommy: Don't worry, I'll be careful.  
  
(Tommy and Tonya walk through the tunnel. Sky-Anne stops at a part close to the opening.)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Laying down candles) Help me out here.  
  
Gabrielle: Fine, but what are you doin'?  
  
Sky-Anne: Saving a friend.  
  
(Camera changes to Tommy and Tonya walking through the tunnel.)  
  
Tommy: Why do evil places have to be so dark?  
  
Tonya: I think it's for affect.  
  
Tommy: Oh, right.  
  
Tonya: Tommy, look.  
  
(Tonya and Tommy approach the Master's Flames.)  
  
Tommy: What should we do? (Tonya grabs Tommy's throat and starts to choke him) Oh crap.  
  
(Camera changes back to Sky-Anne and Gabrielle. Sky-Anne, eyes closed, sits around a circle of candles. Gabrielle watches at the side)  
  
Gabrielle: You know, I always liked Dana. We could have really hit it off. Of course, her bein' evil makes us have even more in common. I mean, when I first saw her I was going to bite her, but then I figured somethin'. She was different.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Closed eyes) How so?  
  
Gabrielle: She has that scent of death. Normally humans don't give off that scent.  
  
Sky-Anne: Scent? Guess I don't need perfume anymore.  
  
Gabrielle: Yeah, your personal scent can't be covered up. Her scent just was extraordinary.  
  
Sky-Anne: So I guess you're still attracted to her then.  
  
Gabrielle: Well, I didn't say that . . . umm, so, you're just concentratin'?  
  
Sky-Anne: Yep.  
  
Gabrielle: And this is supposed to help, how?  
  
Sky-Anne: Not all magic involves spells and sorts. You have to focus your mind on your surroundings.  
  
Gabrielle: So, what? You're goin' to ask Mother Nature to change the anatomies of both Dana and Tonya?  
  
Sky-Anne: That's the plan.  
  
Gabrielle: Alright then, as long as I don't grow any tree limbs or anythin', that's fine with me.  
  
(Camera changes to Tommy and Tonya fighting.)  
  
Tommy: Listen to me Tonya. This isn't you. It's the Master. You have to be strong. Fight him, not me.  
  
(Tonya corners him. She picks up a spear and is about to shove it through Tommy when she freezes)  
  
Tommy: (Nervous) That's it! Fight him Tonya! I know you can!  
  
Tonya: Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Yeah Tonya?  
  
Tonya: Shut up!  
  
(She again tries to move the spear, but then a wave of energy suddenly flows through her body. She drops the spear.)  
  
Tonya: What happened?  
  
Tommy: Thank God.  
  
(Shamnians appear and start to rush the two.)  
  
Tommy: Are you up for this?  
  
Tonya: Better late than ever.  
  
(Tommy and Tonya start to fight the Shamnians. After a while, one of the Shamnians gets the better of Tonya.)  
  
Tonya: (Being cut on the arm) Ow, that hurt! (She takes his sword and slices his head off) Wait a minute . . . that hurt? Tommy, Sky-Anne did it, except, I think I'm human now. (Another Shamnian comes at her, and she repels him just as easily) But I can still kick ass!  
  
(Camera changes to Sky-Anne)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Opening her eyes) I did it! Gabrielle, it worked! Gabrielle?  
  
(Gabrielle is nowhere in sight. She hears a noise and walks toward it)  
  
Sky-Anne: Gabrielle?  
  
Merton: (Hiding in the shadows) No, it's just me.  
  
Sky-Anne: Merton? I thought you left.  
  
Merton: Yeah, well, I decided to help out after all. I just met up with the gang; they told me to come get you.  
  
Sky-Anne: Are they alright?  
  
Merton: Yeah, they're fine; just, follow me.  
  
(Sky-Anne starts to follow Merton, but someone holds her back)  
  
Gabrielle: I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
Sky-Anne: What do you mean?  
  
Gabrielle: That's not Merton.  
  
(Merton, still transformed, comes out into the light. He starts laughing)  
  
Sky-Anne: What happened to him?  
  
Gabrielle: Well, he's either evil, or incredibly insane.  
  
Merton: Or both! Now, come with me and die.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Nervous) You mean or die. (Aside to Gabrielle) He did mean OR die, didn't he?  
  
Gabrielle: I don't think so. (Pushing her out of the way) I'll handle this.  
  
Sky-Anne: Don't hurt him Gabrielle.  
  
Merton: (Sarcastic) Yes, Gabrielle. Please don't hurt me!  
  
(Merton starts breaking into hysterical laughter. Gabrielle hits him hard, but ends up damaging his hand more than Merton's face)  
  
Gabrielle: What the hell?  
  
Merton: That's gonna cost you.  
  
(Merton easily punches Gabrielle, knocking him back a good distance.)  
  
Merton: Now come with me Sky-Anne. Who knows? You might even be the first female Werepire.  
  
Sky-Anne: What? Werepire?  
  
Merton: Yeah, I thought that was a tad strong. But would Vampwolf sound any better? And now that we're on the subject, if someone's bitten on the full moon does that person become a monster then or do they have to wait the whole lunar cycle?  
  
Sky-Anne: (Caught off guard) Umm, I don't know.  
  
Merton: Oh, darn it! I was hoping I could find out. Oh well.  
  
(Merton picks Sky-Anne up by the neck. She struggles)  
  
Merton: Don't worry. It'll all be over soon.  
  
(Gabrielle charges Merton, making him drop Sky-Anne)  
  
Merton: (Getting back up) Well that was rude!  
  
Gabrielle: Sorry, I wasn't ever human long enough to learn my manners.  
  
(Merton punches Gabrielle again, knocking him over the cliff. Merton walks toward the edge to discover Gabrielle hanging on barely)  
  
Merton: Don't you ever die?  
  
(Merton starts to attack Gabrielle again, but then stops. He cocks his head and sniffs the air)  
  
Merton: They're getting close . . . too close.  
  
(Merton dashes off inside the cave. Sky-Anne, still bewildered, rushes over to Gabrielle.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Hold on! I'll get a branch or . . . something.  
  
(Camera changes to Tommy and Tonya fighting the Shamnians. Tommy gets knocked down. The Shamnian is about to stab him, when Tonya knocks him out of the way.)  
  
Tonya: I think that's all of them.  
  
Tommy: Thanks.  
  
(Tonya helps Tommy up. Suddenly a sword goes through Tonya's torso. Both Tommy and Tonya look very surprised. The sword is pulled out as Tonya collapses to the floor. Tommy smashes in the Shamnian's face with his fist. The Shamnian falls to the ground)  
  
Tommy: (Kneeling down and cradling Tonya) Tonya, are you okay?  
  
Tonya: Yeah. I think. He . . . he got me pretty good.  
  
Tommy: You'll be fine. You're going to be just fine.  
  
(Tonya coughs up blood.)  
  
Tonya: Listen Tommy. Don't feel bad for me. I've lived a long life span and-  
  
Tommy: Don't say that. You're going to make it!  
  
Tonya: (Smiling) You're so adorable when you pout.  
  
Tommy: Don't do this Tonya! You can't die!  
  
Tonya: (She coughs up more blood) Relax kid. (Her voice starts to get weaker and slower.) I always . . . knew I'd . . . go . . . down fighting.  
  
Tommy: No, don't!  
  
(Tonya closes her eyes. Her body relaxes.)  
  
Tommy: (Clutching her tightly) No! No!  
  
(Tommy starts crying as he holds her even closer. Camera zooms out to show Merton standing only feet away from Tommy.)  
  
Merton: (Sympathetic) Sorry Tommy.  
  
Tommy: (Looking up and wiping away his tears) Yeah, sure.  
  
Merton: You loved her . . . didn't you?  
  
Tommy: Yeah. Got a problem with that?  
  
Merton: (embarrassed) No, I just thought-  
  
Tommy: If you don't mind, I really don't want to talk to anybody.  
  
Merton: Yeah, sure. Look, I'm really sorry. If I would have just- I mean-  
  
(Tommy lays Tonya gently on the ground. He gets up and faces Merton.)  
  
Tommy: I don't care what the hell you think, you got that?  
  
Merton: I know I'm sor-  
  
Tommy: And not you or anybody else can stop me from killing Dana, not anymore.  
  
Merton: No. You're not going to kill her.  
  
Tommy: Merton, I just told you-  
  
Merton: No. You're not going to kill her, because . . . because I will.  
  
(Tommy's expression softens. Sky-Anne and Gabrielle come running inside)  
  
Sky-Anne: Tommy look out! Merton's . . . not attacking . . . anyone.  
  
Merton: I'll do it Tommy. I should have done it when I had the chance.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Seeing Tonya's body) Oh my god.  
  
Gabrielle: Well, I guess your bloody spell wasn't full of blarney after all.  
  
Sky-Anne: Tommy, I'm so sorry. If I'd known-  
  
Tommy: Yeah. (Pause) I know.  
  
Gabrielle: Well then, what do we do next?  
  
(Merton enters a room covered in black. Dana, dressed in black as well, has her back turned to him.)  
  
Dana: I knew they wouldn't kill you.  
  
Merton: More like couldn't.  
  
Dana: (Turning around, holding the baby) I know why you're here.  
  
Merton: I guess that makes two of us.  
  
Dana: Merton-  
  
Merton: You can't talk me out of this Dana.  
  
Dana: It's our child Merton.  
  
Merton: It's not my child. You used me just to . . . it's not mine.  
  
Dana: Oh really? Then look at him! He's the spitting image of you. He has your eyes; he has your dark hair.  
  
Merton: Don't do this.  
  
Dana: He is your son!  
  
Merton: How can he be? He's the Master. He's not some normal human baby.  
  
Dana: He might have the soul of the Master, but his flesh? It's made of you and I. Why can't you understand that?  
  
Merton: Because I can't! This child will bring forth Hell itself Dana.  
  
Dana: Not if we raise him. Merton, we could raise him in the way of good.  
  
Merton: Heh, that's not what you said a couple hours ago.  
  
Dana: I was about to have a baby for crying out loud, but now I'm more grounded. Merton, if you don't want your son to be evil, then he doesn't have to be.  
  
Merton: With the soul of the most powerful evil? Dana, are you listening to your own words?  
  
Dana: Think about it. Is there really such thing as an evil and a good? They are both man-made words, aren't they? Really, there are only choices. The question is what choice will you make?  
  
Merton: Don't try to mess with me Dana. This child has to die.  
  
Dana: Son.  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Dana: If you want to kill him, fine. But don't address him as a child. Call him your son.  
  
(She hands the child, wrapped in a black blanket, to Merton. He's caught off guard as he accepts the baby. He watches as the child sleeps peacefully.)  
  
Merton: (Looking up at Dana) I have to do this Dana. There's no other way. Tommy expects me to.  
  
Dana: Forget Tommy! Forget them all! Listen to your heart. Do you know what IT is expecting you to do?  
  
Merton: (Looking down at the baby one more time and looking back up) Yes . . . I do.  
  
(Camera changes to Tommy, Sky-Anne, and Gabrielle outside the room)  
  
Sky-Anne: Do you think he'll do it?  
  
Tommy: No. But whatever he does, he'll do what's right.  
  
Sky-Anne: How can you be sure?  
  
Tommy: I'm not.  
  
(Merton comes outside and shuts the door)  
  
Merton: We can go now.  
  
Tommy: Are you sure?  
  
(Merton looks back at the door)  
  
Merton: Yes.  
  
Tommy: Alright then, let's go home.  
  
(Camera changes to the gates outside of a monastery. The rain is heavy as a hooded figure dashes through the gates to the monastery doors. The figure knocks on the door. A monk opens it.)  
  
Monk: Ah, yes? May I help you?  
  
Dana: (Taking off the hood) Take him please.  
  
(Dana hands the baby to the monk)  
  
Monk: I cannot take this child. These walls are no place for him.  
  
Dana: Please. This is the only way he can have a life. A real life . . . a safe life. You must take him.  
  
Monk: (Hesitating) Fine, but you must hurry off. I cannot let you be seen inside this house of God.  
  
Dana: Thank you.  
  
(She puts her hood back on and walks off. The monk looks down at the child)  
  
Monk: May God help us all.  
  
(He shuts the door. The thunder and lightening grow stronger.)  
  
TBC  
  
Please leave detailed reviews. Thanks ( 


	25. Like Father, Like Son

Thank you for your support, but I must conclude this story. Hopefully sometime soon I will be able to write another one, whooptydoo, but I think that it's time for this one to come to an end. Oh well . . . sniff, sniff. One more chapter left! Please excuse any grammatical errors. Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Tonya, Sky- Anne, Gabrielle and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
CHAPTER 25: LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON  
  
(School cafeteria. Tommy and Merton sit at a table, poking their food unenthusiastically. Sky-Anne approaches them and sits down across from them.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Still distracted?  
  
Tommy & Merton: What?  
  
Sky-Anne: I'll take that as a yes. I wonder what's going on in the demon world. I mean, we should have heard something by now. The Master should be trying to gain power again . . .  
  
Tommy: Look Sky-Anne, can we not talk about this?  
  
Sky-Anne: Sure. We can talk later.  
  
Tommy: No, I mean can we NOT talk about this?  
  
Sky-Anne: Oh . . . yeah, fine . . . sorry. Anyway, I've been looking up some stuff on your cure Merton. I haven't really had any luck, but I might have a lead on something. What do you think? (Merton doesn't answer) Merton? (Still no answer) Merton?!  
  
Merton: What?  
  
Sky-Anne: Fine. You both seem to have crappy moods right now so I'll leave it alone, but if you don't get over it soon we're going to be in deep if a sudden incident does occur. I know things look really bad now, but you know as well as I do that things could get a lot worse.  
  
Tommy: Are you finished?  
  
Sky-Anne: With you? Yes.  
  
(Sky-Anne storms off.)  
  
Merton: What's her problem?  
  
(Monastery Hall. Monks are scrambling about in chatter.)  
  
Monk: Brother John is taking care of the situation.  
  
Monk2: I don't know Brother James, perhaps this is an ungodly presence we should shun from the sanctuary.  
  
Brother James: We must not Brother William; it is our duty to accept anyone who asks for our hospitality.  
  
Brother William: Yes, but did this child even ask to be brought here? Brother John stated that the child had been abandoned.  
  
Brother James: Well surely you don't believe that we can turn away an innocent creature and allow it to wither and die do you?  
  
Brother William: This is not an ordinary child. There must be an acceptation when it comes to sparing our doom, is there not?  
  
Brother James: And what sort of doom is this I ask you?  
  
(A man's screaming can be heard in a nearby room.)  
  
Brother William: I believe that is your answer Brother James. Was that not the wail of Brother John in the room containing that demon?  
  
Brother James: I know your mind is fearful brother, but we must discover what the situation has become.  
  
Brother William: You, brother, may allow yourself to open that door, but I will not.  
  
Brother James: So let it be.  
  
(Brother James walks towards the door and opens it. Right as he does, a dagger is sent right into his chest in midair. Brother William runs away, but he is stabbed in the back by the dagger. As he falls to the ground, a child's laughter is heard echoing off the monastery walls. Camera changes to Pleasantville Park, daylight. Sky-Anne sits on a bench.)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Reading a book) I know you're there.  
  
Gabrielle: (Trying to hide under the shade of the tree) Damn, what gave it away?  
  
Sky-Anne: Ironically your breathing. By the way, why do you even do that?  
  
Gabrielle: Don't know. I guess it makes us feel alive. You humans take it for bloody granted.  
  
Sky-Anne: That we do.  
  
(She continues to read her book. Gabrielle sits down next to her, still in the shade. Some seconds pass.)  
  
Gabrielle: Okay, not that I care, but seeing as I'm stuck here until dark, what's wrong?  
  
Sky-Anne: What do you mean?  
  
Gabrielle: So far in our lil' conversation you haven't yelled, scratched, or bit once.  
  
Sky-Anne: I just don't feel very catty tonight, sorry.  
  
Gabrielle: It's alright, just as long as it's not a fulltime thing.  
  
Sky-Anne: I'm sure it won't be. (Seeing Gabrielle struggle to keep out of the sun) Look, I have this amulet thing; it's supposed to help with the sunlight and all. Here.  
  
(She hands him the amulet.)  
  
Gabrielle: (Putting it on) Wow, umm, thanks. Now I can actually enjoy the sunshine without bursting into flames.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Smiling) Glad I could help.  
  
Gabrielle: But really what's the big bad?  
  
Sky-Anne: I don't know. I'm trying to get the gang back together. Everything's gone so, well, wrong since last Friday. We have to find a cure for Merton and keep updates on the Master or we could end up screwed.  
  
Gabrielle: Again.  
  
Sky-Anne: Exactly! But it's hard. I don't want to push the two, because they've both lost so much and at the same time I know if I don't push them they might not get pushed back to where they need to be.  
  
Gabrielle: Well, sounds like you're in a sort of a pickle darlin'.  
  
Sky-Anne: What should I do?  
  
Gabrielle: I wouldn't know. I'm just a vampire. If I want to do something, I bloody well do it. I don't ask any questions.  
  
Sky-Anne: Hmm . . . well that's an interesting way of looking at things.  
  
Gabrielle: Exactly what I've tried saying.  
  
(Merton's Lair. Merton opens the door. Dana is standing right outside of it.)  
  
Dana: I didn't even knock.  
  
Merton: I know. I just sensed you . . . that's all. I didn't think you'd show back up anytime soon.  
  
Dana: Well, when you got nowhere else to go . . .  
  
Merton: Gee, I feel so loved. But hey, why not crash at your good buddy the Master's place?  
  
Dana: You know I can't do that Merton.  
  
Merton: Oh right. I keep forgetting. You go from one side to another so quickly these days.  
  
Dana: Look, if you don't want me to stay I understand.  
  
Merton: No! I mean, well, I just wanted to taunt you a bit. But if you need some place to stay . . .  
  
Dana: Thanks.  
  
Merton: (Letting her in) So . . . umm, what's up?  
  
Dana: (Sighing and putting her jacket on a chair) Nothing really. If you don't mind, I think I'd like to get some sleep. Is it okay if I take a shower?  
  
Merton: Uh . . . yeah, sure.  
  
Dana: Thanks. (She starts toward the bathroom, then stops) You're sure this is alright?  
  
Merton: Yeah. It's no trouble at all. You'll be safe here.  
  
(Dana closes the bathroom door. Merton collapses on his bed.)  
  
Merton: (Talking to himself) A girl is taking a shower in my bathroom . . . my girlFRIEND is taking a shower in my bathroom . . . my girlfriend is taking a shower in my bathroom and didn't lock the door!  
  
(He springs up and heads toward the bathroom door.)  
  
Tommy: (Entering the Lair) Hey Merton, what's up?  
  
Merton: (Retreating) Umm, nothing. Nothing whatsoever . . . why do you ask?  
  
Tommy: I don't know, maybe I was just trying to be friendly.  
  
Merton: Oh . . . right.  
  
Tommy: Merton, is that your shower running?  
  
Merton: Huh? Umm, yes, it is.  
  
Tommy: Why?  
  
Merton: Well, for your information I was planning on taking a shower nosy.  
  
Tommy: Sheesh, sorry, I'll just wait out here then.  
  
Merton: No!  
  
Tommy: No? You want me to leave then?  
  
Merton: Umm . . . well, no, not exactly.  
  
Tommy: Merton . . . you don't want me to wait out here, you don't want me to leave . . . umm, buddy, you're not expecting me to take a shower WITH you, right?  
  
Merton: No! Of course not . . . heh, I just, umm, yes, just wait out here, I'll be out in a minute. (Starts backing up inside the bathroom) Just wait out here . . . don't go anywhere, and, umm . . . don't come in either.  
  
(Merton shuts the door.)  
  
Tommy: (Sitting down on a chair) Ookay.  
  
(Camera changes to inside the bathroom. The room is really steamy. The shower is running, and the shower curtain is closed.)  
  
Dana: (Head popping out from behind the curtain) Merton? What are you doing in here?  
  
Merton: (Turning his back and closing his eyes) I can explain everything!  
  
Dana: You better. Just, wait a minute. Let me at least put on SOMETHING.  
  
(Merton smirks. The shower stops)  
  
Dana: (Coming out from behind the curtains covered in a towel) Okay. (Merton turns back around) Look Merton, I know we've gotten really close in our relationship, but this is abs-  
  
Merton: Tommy's outside.  
  
Dana: So?  
  
Merton: Sooo . . . he doesn't know you're still alive.  
  
Dana: Wait. You did tell him that you didn't kill me, right Merton?  
  
Merton: Well . . . those weren't really the actual words-  
  
Dana: Merton! What were you thinking? Now he won't even trust you much less trust me.  
  
Merton: I was protecting you. If I had told him that you were still alive he might have gone after you . . . and the baby.  
  
Dana: Why? If we weren't hurting him-  
  
Merton: I didn't get to really explain things. Tonya was killed during the struggle.  
  
Dana: Now you tell me.  
  
Merton: He kinda took it personally.  
  
Dana: But I didn't kill her!  
  
Merton: No, but your Shamnian friends did.  
  
Dana: Crap, I need to get out of here.  
  
Merton: You can't! He's outside, remember?  
  
Dana: Then what do we do?  
  
Merton: We? Couldn't it just be you?  
  
Dana: Merton!  
  
Merton: Okay, okay. I'll just . . . think of something.  
  
(Merton leaves. Dana sighs.)  
  
Merton: (Shutting the bathroom door.) Hey Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Hey. Umm, you're done already?  
  
Merton: What? Oh . . . no, I umm, decided that one shower a day is good enough. Wow, hmm, aren't you thirsty?  
  
Tommy: Not really, thanks anyway.  
  
Merton: Well I am, so, umm, why don't you get me a drink?  
  
Tommy: You can't get it?  
  
Merton: Uh, well, I thought that you could use all the exercise you can get, being a football player and all.  
  
Tommy: Riiight . . . yeah, I guess I could.  
  
Merton: (Moving Tommy towards the door leading to the stairs) Thanks buddy really appreciate it.  
  
(Merton shuts the door behind Tommy.)  
  
Merton: (Rushing to the bathroom door) Okay Dana, hurry up.  
  
Dana: (Opening the door. Fully clothed) Is he gone?  
  
Merton: For right now? Yes. Now hurry before he gets back.  
  
Dana: Merton, I uh-  
  
Merton: What? What is it?  
  
(Dana quickly kisses Merton and then pulls away)  
  
Dana: Meet me at the park after sunset.  
  
Merton: (Dazed) Sure?  
  
(Dana leaves right as Tommy comes back inside from the other door)  
  
Tommy: Okay Merton. (Holds out a Yoohoo) Here you go.  
  
Merton: (Heading towards his computer) No thanks, I'm not thirsty.  
  
Tommy: (Rolling his eyes) Whatever. (Spotting Dana's jacket) Merton, isn't this Dana's?  
  
Merton: What? Uh . . . yeah.  
  
Tommy: What's it doing here?  
  
Merton: She must have left it behind . . . before all that stuff happened.  
  
Tommy: Merton, it wasn't here last week.  
  
Merton: Oh . . . well-  
  
Tommy: Merton, what's going on?  
  
Merton: Okay Tommy, I'll tell you the truth, but don't get upset. I didn't know what to do and well . . . (finally blurts) Dana's still alive.  
  
(Merton tenses up. Tommy stares at him blankly)  
  
Merton: (Sensing no reaction) You . . . did hear me didn't you?  
  
Tommy: Yeah . . . yeah, I did.  
  
(Tommy sits down.)  
  
Merton: And you're not mad? You didn't even wolf out!  
  
Tommy: I can't really blame you Merton. If I could've saved Tonya . . . if I could have done anything to prevent . . . (sighing) so, no, I'm not mad.  
  
Merton: Well, okay, as long as we're on this little path of understanding, I have to mention some flu shot deadlines that seem to be coming up soon and-  
  
Tommy: Don't push it.  
  
Merton: Right! No pushing . . . got it.  
  
Tommy: Where is she?  
  
Merton: Not here. She was, but uh, she left.  
  
Tommy: Shower?  
  
Merton: Umm, yeah.  
  
Tommy: (Smiling) And you walked in on her didn't you?  
  
(They both start giggling, clear their throats, and become serious. Camera changes to Sky-Anne and Gabrielle. The sun is starting to set.)  
  
Gabrielle: So then the guy turns to me and says, "That's no Slimerot demon, that's my daughter!  
  
(Both burst into laughter)  
  
Sky-Anne: No, no. I've got an even better one. There was this one time a group of friends and I took a summer trip to Montreal. Well, Maria was trying to carry on a conversation in French with these really hot guys, but she ended up quoting the lines from that Lady Marmalade song-  
  
Gabrielle: Bloody teenyboppers. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean you.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Trying to recover from the laughing) That's okay. It was really pathetic.  
  
Maria: Well we can't all be perfect like you Sky-Anne.  
  
(Sky-Anne and Gabrielle jump up. The same group of teenagers that attacked Sky-Anne before stand behind Maria)  
  
Sky-Anne: No, but you can try.  
  
Gabrielle: Friends of yours?  
  
Sky-Anne: Let's just say the last time I saw these guys they revealed that now they're into worshiping evil instead of boy bands.  
  
Maria: At least I'm not hiding in the nighttime with weird guys all alone.  
  
Sky-Anne: Beats hanging out with cheap sluts like you.  
  
Maria: (Glaring) Talk is cheap.  
  
Sky-Anne: Then why is your mouth still moving?  
  
(The teenagers attack Sky-Anne and Gabrielle)  
  
Gabrielle: Well, I can tell this won't be fun. It's never sportin' when you're outnumbered.  
  
Sky-Anne: No, just makes things a little more interesting.  
  
(All of a sudden the teenagers are blasted everywhere. They all land on the ground unconscious.)  
  
Gabrielle: Who did that? Did you do that?  
  
Sky-Anne: No, but I wish I had.  
  
(Sky-Anne and Gabrielle look around. Sky-Anne turns around and jumps. A pale, dark-haired boy [looks to be about five] wearing all black gazes up at her with an innocent expression.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Oh, you surprised me. Are you lost?  
  
(The boy shakes his head)  
  
Gabrielle: What the bloody hell are you doin' out here?  
  
(The boy just stares at them)  
  
Sky-Anne: Well, do you talk?  
  
(The boy shakes his head)  
  
Gabrielle: He doesn't talk then. Do you do anythin' other than stare at people and freak them out?  
  
(The boy still stares)  
  
Sky-Anne: He might be shy.  
  
Gabrielle: Well, let's go before these weirdoes wake up. Go back to your mom or whoever looks after you laddy.  
  
(The boy looks around and then turns back to them)  
  
Sky-Anne: I don't think he has anybody.  
  
Gabrielle: Well too bad for him. Now let's get a move on.  
  
Sky-Anne: We can't leave him here all by himself.  
  
Gabrielle: No, but I can. C'mon now, you can't just take home a kid you don't own. You don't even know where he's been!  
  
Sky-Anne: You're so childish. (Turning to the boy) You can come with me.  
  
(The boy follows her as she starts off.)  
  
Gabrielle: Wait love.  
  
(Sky-Anne stops and turns around)  
  
Gabrielle: Now don't do anythin' rash. Those boys aren't concerned with being safe, but it doesn't mean you shouldn't be.  
  
Sky-Anne: What are you my father now?  
  
Gabrielle: Just warnin'.  
  
(Camera changes to Merton's Lair. Sky-Anne enters the room. The boy follows.)  
  
Tommy: (Sitting on the couch, turning from the TV) Hey Sky-Anne just in time, Rocky Horror Picture Show is on in five. Who's the kid?  
  
Sky-Anne: That's what I'd like to know . . . wait, when did you start watching the Rocky Horror Picture Show?  
  
Tommy: (Caught off guard) Uh . . .  
  
Sky-Anne: Never mind. Where's Merton?  
  
Tommy: Making popcorn. He should be back in a while. Do you think the kid should be watching this?  
  
(Sky-Anne rolls her eyes. Merton strolls in with a bowl of popcorn, but once he catches sight of the kid he throws the bowl up in surprise. Popcorn goes flying everywhere.)  
  
Tommy: Hey dude, I was actually getting hungry.  
  
Merton: Sky-Anne, who is that?  
  
Sky-Anne: Seems to be the question of the hour. I don't know.  
  
Merton: Is it just my imagination, or does he have a devilishly handsome yet striking resemblance to me?  
  
Sky-Anne: Yeah. I suppose. Why?  
  
Merton: (Scrounges for a picture in a photo album. Finally he finds what he's looking for and takes it out) Oh no reason at all. Just that he looks exactly like me thirteen years younger.  
  
Tommy: What? Lemme see that! (Tommy grabs the picture from Merton and looks back and forth at the picture and the boy) Wow.  
  
Sky-Anne: Is he a relative of yours?  
  
Merton: Uh no. I have no cousins.  
  
Tommy: Are you sure?  
  
Merton: Yes I'm sure! Besides, have you ever heard of cousins looking exactly the same?  
  
Tommy: (Shrugging) It could happen.  
  
Sky-Anne: Then, is he you? (Addressing the boy) Are you him?  
  
(The boy shakes his head)  
  
Sky-Anne: He's not you.  
  
Merton: Of course he's not me! He can't be me because I'M me!  
  
Tommy: Relax buddy. Maybe he's just a clone or something.  
  
Merton: Thanks Tommy, really comforting.  
  
(The boy walks over to the bowl of spilled popcorn. He looks around and then concentrates on the bowl. All of a sudden the bowl starts to float in midair, and the popcorn pieces fly back into it. When all of the popcorn is back inside the bowl, the bowl floats to the hands of the boy.)  
  
Sky-Anne: You guys just saw that, right?  
  
(The boy hands the bowl to Merton and smiles)  
  
Merton: Heh, thanks?  
  
(Merton gives a nervous look to Tommy and Sky-Anne. The boy then gives a small black blanket to Merton.)  
  
Merton: (Eyes widening) Oh no!  
  
Tommy: What? What is it?  
  
Merton: It's . . . it's my . . . nothing. It's nothing.  
  
Sky-Anne: Merton?  
  
Merton: (Taking the kid to the exit door) I'm sorry kid, you have to get out of here. Just, go somewhere, not here.  
  
(He shoves the kid outside, shuts the door fast, and locks it. He then sighs in relief)  
  
Sky-Anne: Merton?! How could you?  
  
Merton: I know what it looked like, but believe me, it's for the best.  
  
Tommy: Who was that kid Merton?  
  
Merton: I don't know! Why would I know who he is?  
  
Sky-Anne: Well you did point out that he looks exactly like you, and when he gave you that blanket you started freaking out.  
  
Merton: I wasn't freaking. I was, umm . . . panicking!  
  
Tommy: Why?  
  
Merton: That's no kid out there. That's . . . that's . . .  
  
Tommy: You can't be serious.  
  
Sky-Anne: What? What's wrong?  
  
Merton: Tommy, I'm sorry I couldn't-  
  
Tommy: First Dana, now this? Merton, I'm really trying to be understanding right now but I just can't-  
  
Merton: I know! I know! I just couldn't do anything. He was all-  
  
Tommy: Evil Merton!  
  
Sky-Anne: No . . . no way. Merton, how could you?  
  
Tommy: You've put the whole world in danger!  
  
Sky-Anne: Not to mention us.  
  
Merton: Me? You're the one who brought him here Sky-Anne!  
  
Sky-Anne: (Disgusted) Oh please. I was just trying to help an-  
  
Merton: Innocent kid! Exactly!  
  
Tommy: But she didn't know he was evil Merton; you did!  
  
Merton: But, he might not really be evil. I mean, we could make him good, we just have to-  
  
Tommy: Merton, you said it yourself. Dana told you his soul was the same as the Master's.  
  
Merton: Okay, so he might be evil. But did he attack any of us? Hmm? He was perfectly well mannered.  
  
Sky-Anne: He did show up out of nowhere right after Maria's gang was suddenly knocked out.  
  
Merton: See?  
  
Tommy: No. I don't. I'm going out there Merton. Somebody's got to find this kid before something bad happens.  
  
(Tommy leaves slamming the door. Sky-Anne starts to head towards the door.)  
  
Merton: Where are you going?  
  
Sky-Anne: I'm going somewhere safe.  
  
(Sky-Anne slams the door too. Merton tightens his fists and suddenly transforms. He gazes at a nearby mirror observing his reflection. Filled with anger, he smashes the mirror with his hand. Camera changes to Pleasantville Park. The sun has finally set. Dana sits on a park bench.)  
  
Dana: (Looking around) Come on Merton. (She hears rustling in the bushes next to the bench.) Merton it that you?  
  
(The boy steps out from the bushes. Dana looks surprised)  
  
Dana: Do . . . do I know you?  
  
(The boy starts to cry. He runs to her and clutches her tightly)  
  
Dana: (Shocked) There, there. It'll be alright.  
  
(He stares at her. She sees his big, glassy blue eyes.)  
  
Dana: Oh my God. How did you get here? Where are the monks?  
  
(The boy starts crying again.)  
  
Dana: Don't cry. Please don't. Do you know who I am?  
  
(The boy stares at her again and nods.)  
  
Dana: Everything's going to be alright. Merton, umm . . . your father . . . he should be here very soon.  
  
(The boy stares at her. All of a sudden a wave of energy flows over him and he becomes two years older)  
  
Dana: Well, umm . . . there's something you don't see every day.  
  
Boy: Mommy?  
  
Dana: Uh . . . yeah?  
  
Boy: Why don't you love me?  
  
Dana: I do! I just couldn't keep you. It was for your own safety. I'm so sorry.  
  
(She hugs him. He grins evilly. He takes a dagger out and stabs it in her back. Her eyes open wide in surprise. She stares at the boy bewildered.)  
  
Boy: (Grinning) Pleasant dreams Mummy Dearest.  
  
(She slowly falls down in pain.)  
  
Boy: Your friends will soon be joining you. You can guarantee that, especially your dog-friend.  
  
(He looks over his shoulder)  
  
Boy: Oh look . . . Daddy's home.  
  
(He quickly vanishes. Merton runs to Dana.)  
  
Merton: I saw you when I was walking to here. What happened?  
  
Dana: (Smiling) Merton, you came.  
  
Merton: Yeah. I came. Just what happened?  
  
Dana: You're in danger. Tommy . . .  
  
(Dana's eyes start to close.)  
  
Merton: No! No, stay conscious. Don't go!  
  
(Camera changes to Pleasantville Hospital. Merton sits by Dana's bedside holding her hand. Tommy and Sky-Anne come rushing in.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Merton, we came as soon as we got the message.  
  
(Merton jumps up and slams Tommy against the wall.)  
  
Merton: How could you? She's in a coma! She's in a coma you bastard!  
  
Sky-Anne: (Trying to pry Merton off) Merton, please.  
  
Merton: (Shaking her off) Get off of me!  
  
(He lets go of Tommy. He starts to walk off.)  
  
Tommy: Merton, I'm sorry this happened, but I didn't do anything.  
  
Merton: Right. Sure. I was just fantasizing you storming out of my lair searching for Dana and the kid only an hour before this happened.  
  
Tommy: I wasn't searching for Dana, and you know that.  
  
Merton: You know what? Maybe I do. I just find it all very funny that if a girl becomes evil and doesn't go out with you, she must be evil forever huh?  
  
Tommy: Don't you talk about her! Don't you even talk about Tonya!  
  
Merton: What's a matter Tommy? Strike a nerve? Maybe because you know it's true.  
  
Sky-Anne: Both of you . . . just . . . just shut up! Look, we all are saying things we don't mean right now. Merton, we need to find you a cure-  
  
Merton: No one cares Sky-Anne! I mean, YOU didn't even need help to become evil.  
  
Tommy: Leave her alone Merton.  
  
Merton: Heh. You know what? Forget it. Forget the both of you. Dana was right all along. You don't think I can do this all by myself. You all think I'm "Poor Merton. Nice guy, but can't even save his own neck."  
  
Tommy: No, we don't think that.  
  
Merton: Oh really?  
  
Tommy: The way you've been acting, you're not even nice anymore.  
  
Merton: (Nodding, biting his lip) Thanks. Thanks a lot.  
  
Nurse: Excuse me, I was just concerned. A lot of noise seems to be coming from this room. Is everything alright?  
  
Merton: No, everything isn't. But don't worry Ma'am. We're through . . . we're all through . . . for good.  
  
(Merton passes the nurse and leaves the room.)  
  
Nurse: (Addressing Tommy and Sky-Anne) I'm sorry, was it something I said?  
  
(Outside Pleasantville Hospital. Merton walks out of the building still pretty upset.)  
  
Merton: (Stopping) What did I just do?  
  
Boy: (Coming out from the dark) You listened to your heart.  
  
Merton: So, I guess you still grow pretty fast then.  
  
Boy: Mommy's gone. The bad man hurt her.  
  
Merton: I know.  
  
Boy: When she left me, she gave them a letter. It said that when it was safe I could come back.  
  
Merton: It's never safe in Pleasantville kid.  
  
Boy: She said you would protect me.  
  
Merton: For a kid who doesn't talk you sure are doing a lot of it. Look, I can't do anything. I'm sorry, I just can't-  
  
Boy: I'm scared. He hurt Mommy. What happens if he comes after me next?  
  
Merton: He won't. I won't let him hurt you . . . umm . . . heh . . . did she ever name you?  
  
(The boy nods his head)  
  
Boy: Daniel. She named me Daniel.  
  
Merton: Daniel . . . Danny . . . hmm, why does that name sound familiar?  
  
(Merton shrugs it off)  
  
Danny: Will you come with me? I know a place that we can both be together. Mommy prepared it for us. When she wakes up, she can join us too.  
  
Merton: You are talking about that evil castle right?  
  
Danny: There isn't evil or good, only choices. (Pause) What choice will you make? (Holds out his hand for Merton's) Father?  
  
Merton: (Looking back at the hospital. Smiles) C'mon. You're going to catch a cold out here.  
  
(Merton takes his hand and Danny leads him away.)  
  
TBC  
  
Okay, okay . . . I know this one was really freaky, hmm, must be the Nyquil. Anyway, remember there is still more to come, though not a lot! Please leave detailed reviews, thanks! ( 


	26. Waking Up

Last one . . . tear. Well, I hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks for your support. Please excuse any grammatical errors. Thanks, and enjoy . . . one last time.  
  
I own none of the characters in this story except for Dana, Sky-Anne, and the occasional extra or two. Other characters are all owned by Telescene. In other words, not me!  
  
CH. 26: WAKING UP  
  
(Pleasantville Hospital. Camera pans out to show Dana still asleep in her hospital bed. Her eyelids start to flutter and finally open. She looks around confused. She takes the needles and equipment off and heads into the hallway. Everyone seems to be upset and fast-paced)  
  
Dana: (Catching a nurse) Excuse me, but, what's going on?  
  
Nurse: The medication hall is down to your left.  
  
Dana: No, wait. I don't need medication. I just want to know what's going on.  
  
Nurse: All patients are supposed to be in their rooms this time of the day. Now come with me and-  
  
Dana: No! Why won't you tell me?  
  
Nurse: Where is your room?  
  
Dana: (Pointing to her room) Over there, but just answer m-  
  
Nurse: (Surprised) Wait, you came from that room? (Dana nods her head) But they were sure you wouldn't- you couldn't- I mean. Wait right here.  
  
(The nurse rushes off. Dana waits impatiently. She goes back in her room and puts a coat on. Camera changes to her walking out of the hospital. She looks around but everything seems to have changed. Pleasantville looks tattered. Wooden frames of houses stand, but they look burnt and charred. Everyone looks gloomy as Dana passes them by.)  
  
Dana: (Stopping a man) Excuse me, please, can you tell me what's happened here?  
  
Man: Great, not another tourist. Look missy, just leave us alone and stop taunting us. We're not crazy you know! We're not crazy!  
  
Dana: No. I live here. Can you just tell me what happened? This place used to be well . . . pleasant, and everyone used to be so . . . well, stupid, but they were all cheery and bright.  
  
Man: You must be crazier than I am lady. Pleasantville hasn't been all cheery as you say for five years.  
  
Dana: Five years?  
  
(Camera changes to a burnt and abandoned Pleasantville high. Dana walks through the halls, although they are charred and scorched.)  
  
Dana: How could this all happen in five years? It just doesn't make sense.  
  
Voice: Nothing makes sense when you don't know what's happened.  
  
(Dana turns around to see a hooded figure)  
  
Dana: (Rolling eyes) Why do people have to hide their identity so much?  
  
Voice: I wish I could reveal who I am, but the time is not right. You must arm yourself well and get out of this town fast Dana!  
  
Dana: Wait . . . you know me? Tell me then, where is everyone else? Where's Merton, Tommy . . . where is everybody?  
  
Voice: You are better off not knowing. Please, you cannot run into anyone. Just arm yourself and then get out of here!  
  
(The figure disappears)  
  
Dana: Creepy much.  
  
(Camera changes to Dana walking into a paranormal-looking store. She notices the clerk behind the register. He's bald with tattoos over his muscular body. His facial expression looks annoyed.)  
  
Clerk: (Watching Dana look around) Are you going to buy something or not?  
  
Dana: (Caught off guard) Yeah. I was just looking.  
  
Clerk: Well hurry up then. I haven't got all day.  
  
Dana: Right. Sorry.  
  
(The clerk goes on to talk to another customer. Dana walks around still browsing when she notices a room behind two red curtains. She starts towards it, but the clerk steps in front of the curtains.)  
  
Clerk: You wouldn't be wanting anything in there.  
  
Dana: I might. What's in there?  
  
Clerk: It doesn't matter. He's already been sold.  
  
Dana: He?  
  
Clerk: What?  
  
Dana: You said he.  
  
Clerk: Umm, well, I meant it.  
  
Dana: Sir, I would like to see what's behind those curtains.  
  
Clerk: No you wouldn't. Now just stay here. Look, I'll give you a special. Buy two daggers get the third free, just stay here, alright?  
  
(Dana nods. The clerk goes back to attend his other customer. Dana waits until he isn't looking and runs through the curtains, closing them behind her. Dana looks around; her back turned to a silver cage. All of a sudden someone jumps up inside the cage, scaring Dana.)  
  
Dana: What the- Merton?  
  
Merton: (Hair down and messy with a very dark five o'clock shadow) Who are you?  
  
Dana: What are you doing in that cage?  
  
Merton: (Shrugs) Got caught. Hey, could you possibly get those keys over there and let me out?  
  
Dana: Yeah. (Unlocking the cage door) I was worried that I'd never see you again.  
  
Merton: (Stepping out of the cage) Awe that's sweet. Now, uh, who are you again?  
  
Dana: Merton, it's me! (Merton looks at her confused) Dana?  
  
Merton: Dana? No, she's been in a coma for-  
  
Dana: Five years I know.  
  
Merton: You look different.  
  
Dana: So do you. I guess grooming hasn't been an option lately.  
  
Merton: Nope. The bad thing about being imprisoned in a cage is that you have no connection with any electrical equipment.  
  
Dana: (Smiling) But you're still the same Merton.  
  
Merton: Heh, sure.  
  
(The clerk starts yelling in the other room.)  
  
Dana: Uh oh. We've gotta get out of here.  
  
Merton: Come on, exit's this way.  
  
(He grabs her hand and takes her to an exit as they both escape just in time. Camera changes to an alley as they leap out of the door and run down the street. After a while, they stop.)  
  
Merton: (Feeling the breeze) Fresh air is vastly under appreciated.  
  
Dana: He said you were being sold. What did he mean by that?  
  
Merton: Well, uh, you've missed out on a lot Dana.  
  
Dana: So I've seen. (Looking down at what she's wearing) You know we could sure use a new wardrobe by now.  
  
Merton: Wha-  
  
(Dana grabs him and quickly rushes into a store. Camera changes to a nicely dressed Dana walking out of the store with Merton who seems to be a little embarrassed)  
  
Merton: (Wearing a baby blue shirt) I don't know Dana, wearing this kind of makes me feel like a traitor.  
  
Dana: It's been five years Merton, live a little. But what's happened around here? No one's been able to tell me.  
  
(Dana and Merton continue to walk)  
  
Merton: We should get somewhere safe before the sun sets.  
  
Dana: (Stopping Merton) We'll do that Merton. Just, what's happened?  
  
Merton: (Sighing) Alright. Follow me and I'll fill you in.  
  
(Pleasantville Woods. Merton and Dana walk around the dead trees.)  
  
Merton: After you fell into a coma, the gang split up. I went my separate way, and so did Tommy and Sky-Anne. They tried working together, but then Tommy just stopped caring. The evil in this town got to be so huge, that not even Tommy could keep up with it. So, he bailed.  
  
Dana: He just quit?  
  
Merton: Yeah. You could say that. Sky-Anne however, she didn't give up. She still tried to fight the evil. She organized a group of hunters but eventually-  
  
Dana: What happened to her?  
  
Merton: She's dead. Killed by some maniac demon.  
  
Dana: Merton, where were you when all this happened?  
  
Merton: Funny you should mention that.  
  
(Merton looks up at a dark castle. Dana looks up at it too.)  
  
Dana: Merton, please tell me this isn't the place you're taking me.  
  
Merton: Do you trust me?  
  
Dana: (Looking back at him) Of course I d-  
  
(Merton pulls her into a passionate kiss. Dana is pushed back onto a tree. Merton starts to move towards her neck. All of a sudden, he bites into her.)  
  
Dana: (Struggling) Merton? What are you doing? Stop it! Stop!  
  
(She pushes him off of her.)  
  
Merton: (Laughing) Hey now just having some fun.  
  
(Dana punches him in the face.)  
  
Merton: (Grabbing his nose) Hey that hurt.  
  
Dana: Don't you ever touch me ever again!  
  
(Dana runs back into the woods.)  
  
Merton: Come on now. Be a sport. (Dana keeps running) No? Dana comeback! The woods aren't safe at night. You'll have to come back sooner or later.  
  
(Merton smirks while he watches Dana run deeper into the woods. His eyes glow red as he growls. Camera changes to deep inside the woods. Dana stops at a tree stump trying to catch her breath. She notices a wooden cabin nearby and goes inside.)  
  
Dana: (Looking around at the dirty room) Well, I know the housekeeper is either dead or on vacation.  
  
Tommy: (Coming out from behind the shadows) Was that supposed to be funny?  
  
Dana: (Surprised) Tommy! Oh, Tommy . . . umm, you still don't bear that little grudge between you and me, right?  
  
(Tommy growls)  
  
Dana: Look, I know you hate me. I'm sorry. I truly am. But you got to take a look around. You got to help these people.  
  
Tommy: Why should I? They never thanked me, even after I saved them countless number of times. What thanks do I get?  
  
Dana: Tommy, you know you weren't a hero because you wanted all the glory. You did it because it was the right thing to do.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, a lot of good that did. Still, a little appreciation would help.  
  
Dana: What happened between you and Merton?  
  
Tommy: You.  
  
Dana: No, really?  
  
Tommy: He's evil, or haven't you noticed?  
  
Dana: I admit he was a little forward, but that doesn't make him evil.  
  
Tommy: Hey, weren't you in a coma?  
  
Dana: Yeah, I woke up, and all hell broke loose.  
  
Tommy: Well, while you were in dreamland, our world was turning chaotic.  
  
Dana: I know, Merton told me all about it. You couldn't hack all these monsters, so you gave up.  
  
Tommy: Is that what he told you?  
  
Dana: Yeah. Is it wrong?  
  
Tommy: No, he just left out the part about him leading all those monsters.  
  
Dana: He also said Sky-Anne was killed by a maniac demon.  
  
Tommy: Well, there he was telling the truth. HE was the maniac demon.  
  
Dana: He killed Sky-Anne? But he couldn't. He's-  
  
Tommy: E-VIL. Did you not hear me before?  
  
Hooded Figure: I told you to get out of here as soon as possible. These two are not to be trusted.  
  
Tommy: Who's that?  
  
Dana: The way it's acting I think my Fairy godmother.  
  
Hooded Figure: (Laughing) No, not that.  
  
(The figure takes the robe off. Sky-Anne appears all shiny and see- through. Dana and Tommy watch amazed.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Umm, boo?  
  
Tommy: You're . . . not dead.  
  
Sky-Anne: Oh no. I'm dead, just, umm, not all dead.  
  
Dana: Is there such a thing?  
  
Sky-Anne: Look, ever since my death I've been stuck on this plane.  
  
Dana: Unfinished business?  
  
Sky-Anne: You could say that. But I think it's because someone isn't quite finished with me.  
  
Dana: Sky-Anne, please, just tell me everything that's happened. I don't know whom to trust anymore, and you're the only one that seems to care.  
  
Sky-Anne: Wow, I feel like I've won the Oscars or something. Okay, I'll give you the highlighted version. When Merton became, umm, whatever he is, he started changing. He started to become evil. After you went into a coma, he left the group. A couple months later he's all big bad with his ugly demon friends. (Pointing to Tommy) Then this guy here stopped fighting for (Makes quote gestures with fingers) "personal reasons."  
  
Tommy: Sky-Anne you know-  
  
Sky-Anne: Don't interrupt. I have the floor, even though I don't need it anymore. See? (Points to her floating above the ground) No gravitational pull.  
  
Dana: That's nice, but-  
  
Sky-Anne: Okay, okay. So, then I started rallying other citizens. Big shock for them. I mean, who would've known that demons and such exist? Yada, yada, yada . . . then there was the big showdown, kind of.  
  
Dana: And Merton killed you?  
  
Sky-Anne: Yes, but the things I've been hearing in limbo, he wasn't supposed to do that just yet.  
  
Dana: What do you mean?  
  
Sky-Anne: Your kid showed up, remember? I think he's the one who's been protecting Merton and drawing all these evil things to Pleasantville.  
  
Dana: Why doesn't he just take over? I mean, he is the Master's human form is he not?  
  
Sky-Anne: That's just the thing. Something happened to him that I don't think the Master counted on happening.  
  
Dana: What?  
  
(Camera changes to Danny sitting on a thrown, still as a child.)  
  
Sky-Anne's Voice: His eternal youth.  
  
Danny: Where is he?  
  
Merton: You mean me? Hmm . . . mentally or physically?  
  
Danny: It took you long enough.  
  
Merton: Well, SON, that demon you sent to meet me decided to become a traitor and sale me to the highest bidder. Luckily, I escaped before I ended up as the evening's main course no thanks to you.  
  
Danny: Very well, you may go.  
  
Merton: Wait, wait, wait . . . that's all I get? No, "thanks Dad!" No "I appreciate that effort Father"?  
  
Danny: You know I am always gracious for your allegiance.  
  
(Merton start laughing)  
  
Danny: What? What is it?  
  
Merton: (Clearing his throat) Sorry, it's just . . . you being you and then you talking all professional-like.  
  
Danny: You find my seriousness amusing?  
  
Merton: Well, yeah. I mean, you were all spurts with the growth, but now, I mean, you're lucky if you grow a few centimeters.  
  
Danny: I've told you, until she awakens my plan cannot commence.  
  
Merton: Oh, right . . . hmm, well, then I should probably tell you that she has awoken.  
  
Danny: She's conscious?  
  
Merton: Yeah . . . pretty much. Although she's kind of dazed about what's happened.  
  
Danny: Then you've seen her?  
  
Merton: Yes.  
  
Danny: And you didn't bother to bring her along?  
  
Merton: I did . . . but, we got a little sidetracked and she ran off.  
  
Danny: You have to find her. Everything shall be ready when you return. You know what to do.  
  
Merton: Right . . . I'll be back shortly.  
  
(Merton walks out of the room. One of the advisors leans over to Danny.)  
  
Advisor: His humor is most annoying sire.  
  
Danny: (Grinning) Don't worry. As soon as the ritual takes place, we won't be seeing him any longer.  
  
(Tommy's cabin.)  
  
Dana: So, if you're stuck here, then, what do we do?  
  
Sky-Anne: Nothing. You should go about your business. Go to another town. It's too dangerous now that you're conscious.  
  
Tommy: But, doesn't that mean you're stuck here forever?  
  
Sky-Anne: It's a small sacrifice to pay to keep the Master where he is.  
  
Dana: This isn't right. You should be able to go on. It's not fair.  
  
Sky-Anne: It's life.  
  
Tommy: Yeah, but . . . you're dead.  
  
(Dana's head starts to throb in pain)  
  
Tommy: What's wrong?  
  
Sky-Anne: Dana, are those bite marks on your neck?  
  
Dana: Yeah.  
  
Sky-Anne: Merton didn't by any chance bite you did he?  
  
Dana: Umm, yeah, is that bad.  
  
Sky-Anne: Well, it means that you're turning into a creature like him, and he can sense you wherever you are.  
  
Tommy: I'm guessing that's bad.  
  
Dana: Sorry.  
  
Sky-Anne: We have to keep you moving. C'mon.  
  
(The three run out of the cabin and into the woods. Before they can go anywhere, Merton stops them in their tracks)  
  
Merton: Oh, we wouldn't want to do that now would we?  
  
Dana: You know Merton, with you it's kind of hard to figure out where the evil ends and insanity begins.  
  
Merton: What can I say? You drive me crazy.  
  
Sky-Anne: Yuck, Britney is so five years ago.  
  
Merton: (Surprised) Sky-Anne? Huh, I guess nowadays you kill a person, they just keep coming back.  
  
Sky-Anne: Because of your stupid mistake.  
  
Merton: Don't make me kill you again. I know tricks that can even destroy a soul. Of course, it wouldn't be as fun as jamming a stake through you like I did your boyfriend.  
  
Sky-Anne: Eat sh-  
  
Merton: Hey now, let's not get suggestive.  
  
Tommy: Leave her alone Merton.  
  
Merton: Ah, buddy. Long time no kill, correct? I find it interesting we use to be best friends . . . now, we're like . . . best enemies.  
  
Dana: (Taking a silver cross out of her pocket) Get away from us.  
  
Merton: And this is supposed to stop me how?  
  
Dana: It's silver, and a cross . . . that ought to take care of your split personalities.  
  
Merton: Oh yeah, except one thing. (Takes out the amulet from under his shirt) Looky what I got!  
  
Dana: Damn!  
  
(Something shocks Merton making him fall to the ground. Dana looks behind him to see a bunch of men with bayonets charging straight for Merton.)  
  
Dana: It's those guys.  
  
Tommy: Guys?  
  
Dana: Merton was captured in a cage when I first saw him.  
  
Sky-Anne: And you let him out?  
  
Dana: I didn't know he was evil.  
  
Tommy: Here's our chance to get the hell out of here then.  
  
Dana: Wait, we just can't leave him here. They'll kill him.  
  
Sky-Anne: Hopefully.  
  
Tommy: Do you want him to kill us Dana?  
  
Dana: I'm not letting them take him.  
  
Sky-Anne: He's evil Dana. He might look like the Merton we used to know, but he's a demon. The old Merton is gone.  
  
Dana: No, I don't believe that. He still has to be in there . . . somewhere.  
  
(Dana starts to fight the men.)  
  
Sky-Anne: No Dana! (Looking at Tommy) Aren't you going to do something?  
  
Tommy: What? She's a big girl.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Rolling her eyes) Men.  
  
Tommy: Fine.  
  
(Tommy joins in on the fight. After they defeat them, Dana kneels down to an unconscious Merton. She brushes his face with her hand)  
  
Dana: This is all my fault. I should have never turned you into this . . . this monster.  
  
Merton: (Eyes flash open. Grabs her hand) Now don't say that. I owe all my great victories to you. And now, I've returned the favor.  
  
Tommy: (Picking up Merton by his shirt collar) Change her back!  
  
Merton: You know as well as I do there hasn't ever been a cure. Or at least, no one's ever had the guts to kill me, right Tommy?  
  
(Tommy and Merton start to fight. Tommy gets pummeled but then backhands Merton sending him flying to the ground. Tommy picks Merton up by the shirt and takes a dagger out of his pocket. Merton braces himself, but Tommy hesitates. Seeing the moment of weakness, Merton kicks Tommy, sending him flying into a tree.)  
  
Merton (Dusting himself off) I knew it. You could never finish what you started.  
  
Dana: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Merton: Oh, he hasn't told you? Now I feel like a Scrooge for spoiling the revealing moment. Of course, I wasn't trying to steal the spotlight.  
  
Tommy: (Still on the ground) Stop it.  
  
Merton: But it's the truth. Wolfboy here gave up the fight because he couldn't kill his best friend. Oh, how touching, right? Of course, that just shows you how different we really are. See Tommy can't kill someone he cares about. (Picking Tommy up by the throat, and grabbing a silver stake from his belt) But I can.  
  
Dana: No! Stop.  
  
Merton: Sorry, but I'm not giving him any last requests.  
  
Dana: No. Please. If you don't kill him, I'll go. I mean, I won't put up a struggle or anything.  
  
Tommy: Don't Dana.  
  
(Merton drops Tommy. He faces Dana.)  
  
Merton: You'll come with me . . . no sudden moves?  
  
Dana: Yes.  
  
Sky-Anne: Dana . . . no!  
  
Merton: Too late. She's given her final answer. Time to fly.  
  
(Merton grabs Dana, and they both vanish.)  
  
Sky-Anne: (Looking down at Tommy) No one ever listens to me, nope.  
  
(Evil castle. Danny sits at his throne, waiting impatiently. The doors open. Merton walks in.)  
  
Merton: Great, umm, now that I held up my part of the deal, we can get this over with right?  
  
Danny: Of course. However, the ritual won't take place for a while. I trust that you will entertain our guest until then.  
  
Merton: (Growling with an evil grin) my pleasure.  
  
(Tommy walks through the woods while Sky-Anne . . . umm, floats)  
  
Sky-Anne: Tommy, I didn't know the reason you gave up the fight was for-  
  
Tommy: I don't want to talk about this Sky-Anne.  
  
Sky-Anne: Well, I do.  
  
Tommy: You know how much I regret it? Because of one stupid decision, I screwed up the fate of several good people . . . even you.  
  
Sky-Anne: Really, it's not all that bad. Being translucent has its perks.  
  
Tommy: (Smiling) That's very, uh, bright of you.  
  
Sky-Anne: All I want to do is stop the Master. Believe me Tommy, if there was ever a time to make up for past misdeeds, this would be it.  
  
Tommy: So I guess we're going in?  
  
(Tommy and Sky-Anne look up at the castle.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Not much of a choice.  
  
Tommy: There's always a choice.  
  
(Dungeon cell. Dana wakes up and realizes she's chained to a wall.)  
  
Merton: (On the other side of the cell) He said I could have you before the party.  
  
Dana: You'll never have me Merton.  
  
Merton: I already have, remember?  
  
Dana: Get lost.  
  
Merton: Afraid I can't. I have to make sure those two don't come and save you.  
  
Dana: If you didn't want them to come, then why didn't you kill them?  
  
Merton: You didn't want me to, remember?  
  
Dana: Don't tell me that sparked some humanity in you.  
  
Merton: Nope, actually, we need them for the ritual as well. I just wanted to sound all noble-like. Did it work?  
  
Dana: What do you think?  
  
Merton: Good isn't my style, as you may have noticed.  
  
(Loud bells start ringing.)  
  
Merton: Show time.  
  
(Merton moves toward Dana.)  
  
Merton: Now come with me without a fight, and I promise I won't use the chains.  
  
Dana: Whatever will get me away from you.  
  
(Outside the woods. Tommy and Sky-Anne look confused)  
  
Sky-Anne: I feel something; it's pulling me away.  
  
(Sky-Anne disappears.)  
  
Tommy: Well that was predictable.  
  
(Tommy starts to vanish as well.)  
  
Tommy: Great, my turn?  
  
(The scene fizzles from the woods to inside the castle. Tommy lands on one of the corners of a darken symbol. Sky-Anne hovers over another corner)  
  
Dana: (Standing on a corner) What the hell?  
  
Merton: Not quite.  
  
Danny: Hello mother.  
  
Dana: Danny?  
  
Tommy & Sky-Anne: Danny?  
  
Dana: It seemed right at the moment.  
  
Danny: Thank you all for attending our little get together. Now if you'd be so kind as to move to your personal positions we can begin the ceremony.  
  
(Automatically the three are forced to stand in a triangle position, with Danny in the middle. Merton laughs but is drawn in to make the fourth point, forming a diamond.)  
  
Merton: Hey, what gives?  
  
Danny: You didn't think I'd leave you out on something like this, do you? (Gesturing up towards the ceiling) I can feel the power now.  
  
(A giant crystal hangs from the ceiling. All of a sudden lightening bolts come flying through the four. A powerful line of light connects them all to the crystal. Then another light from their chests surges to Danny.)  
  
Dana: What's happening?  
  
Sky-Anne: He's taking our power. That's what he wanted. It'll make him stronger and break him away from his child-like form.  
  
Tommy: We have to stop him.  
  
Merton: You can't stop him, he's evil.  
  
Dana: Which makes him stoppable. Guys we have to forget all the bad between us, it's the only way to fight him. Fight evil with good.  
  
Merton: Spare me the Cornfest.  
  
Sky-Anne: She's right. We have to forgive each other. All the pain, it has to go away.  
  
Tommy: Okay. So, start thinking positive thoughts guys.  
  
(All of a sudden the light beams start to flicker. They eventually die down and disappear. Danny looks upset but cannot react fast enough. A dark beam comes from the diamond and hits Danny straight on. With an explosion he disappears. The remaining four stand in silence, taking in everything that just happened.)  
  
Sky-Anne: Well that was co-  
  
(All of a sudden the four are engulfed in bright light. The light fades and they find themselves back in Merton's Lair.)  
  
Dana: We're back.  
  
Sky-Anne: (Now solid) And alive!  
  
(Merton sits on the floor a little surprised)  
  
Dana: (Kneeling down beside him) Hey, are you okay?  
  
Merton: Yeah, I just can't believe I did all those horrible things.  
  
Dana: It wasn't you Merton. It was the demon inside. It had nothing to do with you.  
  
Tommy: (Flipping the pages of a calendar) Hey look! We've gone back to when everything started.  
  
(Tommy heads toward the group and trips.)  
  
Tommy: Ouch.  
  
(Tommy gets back up.)  
  
Merton: Wait Tommy, did that hurt?  
  
Tommy: Yeah . . . a lot. I'm surprised I didn't wolf- wait a second, I didn't wolf out.  
  
Merton: Tommy, you're human!  
  
Tommy: Wow, umm, wow . . . it feels really weird.  
  
Merton: And I must not be a demon anymore either. I'm human again!  
  
Sky-Anne: When he took our power source he must have taken your demon sides as well.  
  
Tommy: Excuse me guys, I got to go talk to the hottest chick I can find.  
  
(Tommy almost skips as he runs out the door.)  
  
Merton: I swear if he had a tail-  
  
Sky-Anne: Well, I'm going to go see Gabrielle, if you guys don't mind.  
  
(Sky-Anne exits out the door as well)  
  
Dana: (Helping Merton up) So, how does it feel to be normal again?  
  
Merton: It feels good.  
  
(They pull into a kiss, then pull away.)  
  
Dana: I love you Merton.  
  
Merton: I love you too . . . Lori.  
  
Dana: (Surprised) What?  
  
(The camera starts to get fuzzy as everything turns bright. Merton's voice still echoes out "Lori")  
  
Lori: (Opening her eyes) Huh?  
  
Merton: Lori? Are you okay?  
  
(Camera pans out to Lori lying on the sidewalk. Merton and Tommy are bent down observing her.)  
  
Tommy: Yeah that ball kinda hit you hard.  
  
Merton: I told you NOT to go long.  
  
Tommy: Who ever says that?  
  
Lori: It was all a dream?  
  
Merton: Umm, sure, if you could have had a dream for five minutes.  
  
Lori: But it was so vivid.  
  
Tommy: Aren't dreams usually vivid?  
  
Lori: Yeah, I guess so. But it was kind of us. I mean, I wasn't there, but you two were. And these other girls.  
  
Merton: Girls? Were they hott girls?  
  
Lori: (Hitting him in the arm) Merton.  
  
Merton: Heh heh . . . ow.  
  
(Merton nurses his arm as Tommy helps Lori up.)  
  
Tommy: You were saying it was a dream like us? What do you mean?  
  
Lori: Well, it was different . . . like, a different tale to tell.  
  
Merton: Tale to tell? Heh, what kind of idiot thought that up? (Seeing Lori's expression) Okay, okay, no hit!  
  
(The three teenagers start walking off as they chat about. The camera zooms out.)  
  
THE END  
  
Well, I told you Lori wouldn't appear in the story . . . you know, because it was her dream! Hah, fooled you! Thanks for your support! Okay, I'm done . . . and that's a wrap. 


End file.
